


The Potion Mistress and Her Idiot

by GeminiAlchemist



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Crack, During Canon, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Now With AUs!, One Shot Collection, sukko, the entire cast is here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 67,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiAlchemist/pseuds/GeminiAlchemist
Summary: A collection of fics based around Akko and Sucy being big dumb idiots for each other. Sukko galore!Uploads Twice Weekly!Send me suggestions!Current chapter:  Shorties: Two chapters for the price of one!Cross posted on Fanfiction.net





	1. Lilies and Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Sucyland, Akko feels the urge to repay Sucy for the flowers one of her inner embodiments gave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You may have already read this before I decided to change this from a oneshot, to a oneshot collection. Anyway, this takes place sometime after episode 8.

Akko was feeling a little nervous. Just a little, though! Which is not something she's used to dealing with. She usually just charges ahead, not thinking about the consequences of her actions in the slightest. Or, at least, that's what Sucy and Lotte scold her a lot for anyway. So did Professor Ursula, for that matter. And everyone else in Luna Nova except for Amanda and Constanze, since Amanda was what Lotte called an "enabler" and Constanze didn't speak. But that wasn't the point!

For once she was thinking about the consequences of her actions. And she had no idea what those consequences actually were, because she didn't even really understand why she was going to do what she was going to do.

During her time in Sucy's mindscape(Which she wasn't even sure if that even really happened, or if it was just a dream she had, but Sucy certainly acted like it had happened, so maybe it did? Magic was confusing!) she'd met the Sucy she ended up dubbing the "nice Sucy." who didn't call her names, and didn't try to main, scam, kill, or deal any form of harm to her on a regular basis. Instead, this sweet, little Sucy had given her flowers. She wasn't a flower expert, but she was pretty sure they were lilies.

That Sucy was just so sweet and innocent. You know, before absorbing a bunch of other Sucy's and turning into a monster, and then a dragon. But that had led to her telling Sucy she loved her. As a friend. Totally as a friend. At least she thought so. She did kind of think she and Sucy were done for, she just wanted Sucy to wake up and said the first thing that came to her head. Which was full of air, if you asked Sucy, so it probably meant nothing, right?

And so while thinking of all that, Akko found herself with a handful of white lilies clasp behind her back, trying to figure out why she was so gosh darn nervous about giving them over to her friend. She was just returning the favor the nice Sucy had done for her by giving her flowers. That was it.

But still, she couldn't help but think about Sucy's reaction to getting them. Would she deny that it had ever happened in the dream? Would she take it all the wrong way and their friendship was doomed forever? Would she laugh and say something mean? … well, that last one was classic Sucy, so she probably would, but still, that would kinda hurt Akko's feelings.

Akko shook her head. No, a Sucy gave her flowers, it was only right to give some back. She'd been in Sucy's head enough to know that no matter what she did or said, at least one part of her would be grateful. One part would care. And that was enough!

And with that, she banished the last of her nervousness and embraced her bullheaded nature and threw open her dorm room door, where it crashed against the wall with a resounding SMASH. Stomping in and looking around, she breathed a silent sigh of relief that Lotte wasn't inside, probably still out shopping for the newest Nightfall book, like she had for the past two days. Poor girl kept missing out on the last copy the stores had by just moments. Which she supposed was actually a good thing, what she was going to do felt to personal and embarrassing to do in front of anyone else. Instead, she found Sucy, vial of potions in either hand, brow raised at the interruption of her experiments. Or maybe both brows were raised? Akko could never tell with her friend's other eye constantly obscured by hair.

"SUCY!" She cried out, rushing over to the alchemist, before remembering her inside voice. Giving a little embarrassed cough into her fist, she started again. "Sucy! I'm glad you're here!"

Where else would I be?" The deadpan witch questioned. "This is my room, too. And I always experiment at this time of day." To prove her point, she poured a bit of the potion in one vial, a bright purple, into the other, a vile orange, only for the mixture to turn a glowing green. Akko hoped it wasn't radioactive. Unless it was the kind that gave her super powers, like those cool American super heroes!

Shaking her head in an attempt to focus on Sucy and not the glowing concoction, she brought out the flowers from behind her back and shoved them into Sucy's face. "I wanted to give you these!"

Sucy blinked a moment, her face blank and devoid of emotion. The longer she stared, the more Akko's nervousness crept back. Finally, the potion master set aside her concoctions on the desk, and took the lilies from Akko' hands, giving them a single sniff.

"This is... a surprise." This was the first time Akko thought she'd ever heard Sucy have a lack of anything biting to say. She wasn't complaining. "What are these for?"

Akko shifted her balance from leg to leg as she explained, "Well, remember that time I was in your head, which may have just been in MY head? Well, while I was in there I met this really cute little Sucy who gave me flowers, and that got me thinking, I should return the favor, you know? So I got you some lilies, just like the ones she gave me! That's okay, right?"

To Akko's surprise, Sucy smiled. Not a big, toothy, mischievous smile, just a small, regular, normal person smile! "Yeah, it's okay. Thanks for these. You know, lilies are my favorite flower." As she gave her thanks, she reached for an empty beaker, filling it with water and carefully setting the flowers inside it and placing it on the center of the desk.

"Really? I had no idea! I mean, I guess it makes sense, I saw them in your head and they were the only thing growing not mushroom related. Why are they your favorites?" Akko practically bounced as she spoke, excitement rushing through her.

Suddenly, the toothy grin she was normally accustomed to made it's appearance on her friend's face. "Well, mostly because white lilies like these are the kind that show up at funerals. One less person in the world to bug me."

The brunette just let out a quiet "oh." The bounce she felt gone.

Sucy's grin just got wider. "Hey, Akko, I'm kinda curious. Since you're from Japan and all, what's the word you guys have for lilies?"

Confused, Akko thought for a moment before responding, "Oh, the word for lilies is yuri. Why did you want to know?"

"Oh, no big reason. But I feel I've seen or heard that word before, someplace. I think on Lotte's collection of manga she thinks is safely hidden under her pillow. What's it mean in that context?" She took a step closer to the dense witch, watching her under half lidded eyes.

"Wait, Lotte has manga hidden under her pillow? Why would she be interested in- Uh..." Her face suddenly felt hot for some reason. She really didn't want to explain what Yuri manga was to Sucy, especially after giving her flowers. "I- uh, I don't know! Yeah! Dumb, airheaded Akko, can't even tell ya!" Thinking quickly to change the subject back to the flowers, and struggling because her mind was on just how soft Sucy's lips looked, she remembered something.

"Hey, wait, I've been meaning to ask you, what was the flower Sucy? You had an inpatient Sucy, a Judge Sucy, a Devil and Angel Sucy, a... Jewish stereotype Sucy? That one was really weird. But what was the little Sucy who gave me flowers? What Sucy was she?"

"Oh, her?" The slender witch smirked, drawing closer still to Akko, who was frozen in place, face getting redder by the second. She placed her hands on Akko's hips and pressed herself against her. Akko could feel Sucy's breath on her lips. "Well, I guess you could call her Yuri Sucy."

What happened next, only the flowers could tell. And they were keeping their mouths shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If I got anything about lilies wrong, blame google.
> 
> Episode 8 is basically what made me love Sukko. It was a funny episode, and had lots of great scenes. And Akko does actually tell Sucy she loves her, twice even, at least in the Dub(I haven't seen the Sub) right before she goes to transfer the potion via kiss, too.
> 
> I mostly brought up yuri as the name of lilies because I think most people forget that Akko is Japanese, and probably had to learn English for school. I also have a headcanon that Constanze doesn't talk much because she's both naturally quiet, and because she's insecure about how she sounds speaking English, with German as her first language.


	2. Cooking with Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko is dense, so Sucy decides to follow the old adage that the fastest way to someone's heart is through their stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This idea came from a line from a Humorous time travel Harry Potter fic I read a while back where Harry, being smarmy to Snape compared potions to cooking. I don't remember the name of the fic, but if I stumble across it again, I'll make sure to edit in the name here.

When it came to that dunderhead of a guinea pig, Sucy often contemplated the moral ethics behind love potions. On one hand, they basically made someone a slave to desire for as long as the effects lasted, which for someone like Sucy who could brew up a potion like that lickity split wasn't a problem. Buuut, she'd been told that taking away someones free will was "wrong" and "immoral." Pfft, killjoys. On the other hand, Akko had been literally inside her head, stumbled across the very embodiment of her affections, and was still to dense to get that Sucy had a massive, if contained, crush on her. Which was no good. A love potion may just be the only thing to make Akko realize it.

And so, here she sat, on a lovely day that could have been spent better outside. Those were her favorite days to draw the curtains and pretend the outside didn't exist while she did her vile work.

She carefully drew her dropper near a vial of purple sludge. If she added two drops, that made a stable love potion. Three drops, and the person who drank it would love you until the moment they died. Which would be about twenty minutes, since three drops also made the potion crazy lethal. And as much as she'd enjoy having a life of peace and quiet, she'd rather a loud, crazy life with Akko than one without her.

Just as the first drop fell, though, the door was burst open, and she accidentally squeezed the entire dropper into the flask in her hands. Panicking as the potion began to bubble and fizz and shake in her hands, the lavender haired witch drew the curtains open, flung open the window, and chucked the vial as far away as she could. And just in time, too, as it exploded before it had a chance to even get near the ground.

"Woooow! Sucy, I had no idea you could make fireworks!" now standing beside her was the object of her... affection. She had to momentarily remind herself that yes, she did love Akko very much, and strangling her for almost killing the both of them wasn't going to help either of them.

"Uh, yeah. Fireworks. Lets go with fireworks." Sucy just tried shrugging it off. It was better then denying it and having Akko asking questions about what the potion really was.

"Oh, Sucy, I have some great news! You see, I was talking with Diana about how terrible the food in the cafeteria is-"

"Complaining, you were complaining, and Diana was probably an unwilling participant" Sucy deadpanned, though she did smirk a little at the thought of the blonde witch suffering.

"-And so Diana actually suggested we all do a picnic together tomorrow, then! And we can all bring our own stuff!" She clenched her fists together, a determined look on her face. "I'm going to bring the dessert! I'm going to make the best cake any of you guys will ever taste!"

Sucy didn't respond, instead turning back to her desk as she cleaned up the mess from her previous potion. 'A picnic potluck tomorrow, huh? Well, if the love potion was a bust, I guess I'll have to go with the old proverb. The fastest way to a persons heart is through their stomach.'

-

The next day came, and Sucy found her way into the school's kitchen. They weren't eager to let her in, apparently a student had come by and wrecked the kitchen just an hour earlier, but after telling the goblins that she'd brought her own ingredients and she just needed a place to prepare it in, along with some subtle threats, Sucy was allowed to cook.

Cooking wasn't all that different from potion making. All it really boiled down to was following instructions in a certain order, for a certain time, after all. Which meant that Sucy took to it like a fish to water. She soon left the kitchens, cackling to herself. Wait until Akko got a load of this!

As Sucy joined the picnic, held in the main courtyard of the school, she took a quick note of all who were joining them. It seemed this was just a gathering of the Red, Green, and Blue team members. Which she supposed she was fine with. If it involved everyone Akko was friends with, that'd just be too many people for her to want to deal with right now. Why in the world did she have to be head over heels for a social butterfly?

Someone had either borrowed or conjured up a table for them to set the food on, but it seemed they were taking the picnic part seriously, as there was a checkered blanket laid across the grass that everyone was sitting on. Seemed she was the last to show up, too. Though at least the conversations seemed lively, everyone seemed to be arguing about something with someone.

At least, until Akko saw her approaching and stopped her argument with Diana(probably something to do with who was going to get better marks on the upcoming tests. Akko was beginning to catch up lately) to race over to her. Sucy tried to squash the bubbly feeling in the pit of her stomach in vain from seeing Akko leave Diana mid sentence like that, just to go see her.

"Sucy! We thought you weren't going to come, we almost started without you!" For a moment, Sucy thought she was going to be knocked over from one of Akko's patented tackle hugs, but thankfully the girl stopped when she saw the tray in Sucy's hands. "ooh, what did you bring?"

Sucy gave a toothy grin and lifted the tray up a little bit higher to show the young witch. "Grilled mushrooms. You want to try a bite?" At Akko's dubious look, she added "I promise they're not the poison kind."

After much internal debate(of which Sucy swore smoke came out of Akko's ears at the strain), Akko relented, and took one of the sliced mushroom bits and popped it into her mouth, chewing slowly. After swallowing, a strange look was on her face, before she grinned brightly, a sparkle in her eyes. "Sucy, that was amazing! Those are so tasty, can I have another?"

Sucy smiled, sharp teeth showing between her lips, "only if I can have some of that cake you brought."

She ended up giving Akko more even after finding out she was the one who blew up the kitchen in a failed attempt to make her cake. It figured her favorite idiot wouldn't be able to make a simple dessert. She had no concept of chemistry.

And Sucy took pride in the fact that her cooking put that shine in Akko's eye. Guess she'd just have to be the one who made the dinners in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A confession, I hate mushrooms. They're so rubbery and gross. The exact opposite of this pairing. My Grandma cooked grilled mushrooms just last night, when I started this chapter too. what a coincidence!
> 
> Sucy is best future waifu for Akko. Making dinner and (probably) not slipping potions into them and stuff. There is seriously just something about this pairing that makes me happy when I think about it. I think it's 'cause I like to imagine couples as they'd be as old people, and I can just see old Sucy still cackling and playing pranks on Akko, and Akko giving her a big ol' kiss on the cheek.


	3. The Obligatory Crack Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucy tests a potion on Akko with that has some.... unexpected side effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You may have already read this fic before, in a slightly different format. I suggested it to Kap for his oneshot collection(found on FF.net), and what he wrote was amazing, but I still wanted to try my hand at one of my favorite fic ideas I've ever had. His was romantic and touching, but mine? Pure crack. Which is what I'm best at!
> 
> LANGUAGE WARNING: Lots of swearing in this one. Cover your ears if you're sensitive to such things. Keep your eyes open, though, you'll need them to read the dirty words.

Most people thought Sucy forced her potions onto others because she was just a nasty witch. Which was true. But there was another reason. Extra credit. You see, Professor Lukic, the potions teacher, and only adult at this school Sucy had an ounce of respect for, had seen a lot of potential in Sucy from day one. Apparently, Lukic had some friends out of town who ran a shop that sold all sorts of elixirs, and they were always looking for new blood. Lukic had promised to put in a good word for Sucy if she did some extracurricular activities, and had handed over a list of special brews that she'd need to know to work at the place.

If all went well, and Sucy could master all of these potion recipes, she'd have a pretty great job right out the gates of Luna Nova. And what kind of potion master didn't test their potions to make sure they worked perfectly before selling them? Of course she needed a dedicated guinea pig!

Which was why she was always testing things on Akko, her cute little idiot of a roommate. Well, not ALL of the potions were from Lukic's list, a lot of them were just because Sucy liked to mess with Akko, but whatever. This was for her future, she's sure Akko would understand, you know, if she ever bothered explaining. Which she wouldn't, because what fun was that?

And it was just her luck, too! Lotte was out with Barbara tonight, having a little "study session" that totally didn't involve them reading the newest Nightfall book that was just released. Bah, if Lotte wanted to stay out of her way with her nagging about not using Akko as a test subject, that was fine with Sucy!

Speaking of her test subject, she was currently laying on her bed, textbook in hand. Ever since they'd saved the world, she'd been trying to take her studies more seriously. Getting her broom off the ground had also shot up her confidence in herself tenfold, which only motivated her more. It was actually kind of cute how hard she was trying to catch up to the rest of them. She'd never admit it out loud, but she was actually kind of proud of her little idiot.

Not proud enough of her to stop her from forcing her latest concoction down her throat, but whatever.

"Hey, Akko, come try this for me." Sucy held up her latest creation, a bright orange potion that glowed within it's vial.

Akko looked up from her book, giving the vial a dubious look. "What's it do?" She deadpanned. She'd learned that saying "No" got her nowhere, fast. If she was going to drink it though, she at least wanted to know what she was taking.

"They call it liquid courage, it's a potion that is supposed to boost confidence, and get rid of any fear. You won't even need to drink the whole thing, just a sip, so it shouldn't be too bad." She needed the rest of it to turn into Lukic if it worked, after all. But it sounded more like it benefited Akko when she said it this way.

She waggled the vial in front of Akko's face. "I made it orange flavored~!" She hadn't, but it'd help if Akko thought it'd be less gross than it actually was. Flavored additives were a no-no in potion making, they tended to ruin the effects after all.

And it worked, as Akko perked up a bit, took the vial and pulled the stopper. "If this makes me do anything stupid, you'd better make sure I stay in the room. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of the whole school. Again."

Sucy nodded in agreement, fingers crossed behind her back. Not only would she unleash Akko onto the school if she went all stupid, she'd take pictures and put them in her "Dumb stuff Akko did" Scrapbook. Ah, memories.

Pinching her nose closed, Akko eyed the potion distastefully before taking a small, quick swig. She coughed and gagged and shot Sucy the nastiest glare she'd ever gotten. She supposed she deserved it for lying about the flavor.

Pulling out her clipboard from a drawer(because it's only messing around unless you've written the results down. Then it's science!), she began to ask questions. "How do you feel?"

"Sucy, you lied to me! That was fucking awful!" her face scrunched up in anger, "Why do you always have to be such a bitchy witch!"

Sucy snorted. This was unexpected. But she should keep on eye on her friend, that potion could be exaggerating her anger, which could lead to Akko getting violent. She marked down "Subject seems easily angered," before returning to her questions. "Do you notice anything different in the way you feel? Any discomfort, or loss of feeling in your limbs?"

Akko clenched and unclenched her fingers, then hopped up off the bed and jumped up and down. "Nah, I feel fine. I guess there is one thing that feels really fucking off, though." Sucy snorted again. She wasn't used to such a foul mouth on her friend. "That voice in my head, you know the one, the one that tells you not to say something because it's wrong, or hurtful and stuff? I'm not hearing that little kusottare anymore!" Oh, now she was slipping in Japanese curses. Sucy would have to look that one up later.

Jotting down in her notes, Sucy added "Subject seems to be lacking a filter. Whether or not her confidence has been boosted and this is an unintended side-effect, or if this potion is a dud is unknown. More testing needed." She then looked up from her clipboard at Akko, who was now blatantly picking her nose without a care in the world. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about your day, feel free to ramble all you want." She couldn't wait to hear it all unfiltered.

And that set Akko off. "Ugh, I know Diana is trying, and she's much nicer than she was, but does she need to act like such a yatsume all the time?" Again with the Japanese. Sucy jotted down how she thought it might be spelled and added it to the list of words to look up.

"Amanda had to butt in and stop our fighting, but then Finneran had to show up, and be such bossy kuchikitanai, and choose to take Diana's side, and now Amanda and I have extra work we have to fucking study for as a god damn punishment!" Akko fumed, stomping her foot.

Sucy quickly wrote down "Subject seems temperamental, Might be showing signs of mood swings. Went from angry, to hyperactive, to bored, to fuming again in a matter of seconds."

This needed more field work. Deciding to unleash the beast that was Akko on the poor students of Luna Nova, she took Akko by the hand and made her way to the door. Their friends were going to have a good laugh at this! And if they didn't, She would!

But as she reached for the door handle, she found her other arm tugged hard, spinning her around, before finding herself pinned to the door by her back. Akko loomed over here, breathing hard and red in the face, but this time it didn't look like an angry red. Sucy became very much aware that her hand was being squeezed rather tightly in Akko's grip, and pried it away. Akko then took her hands and pressed them against the door, on either side of Sucy, keeping her trapped in place.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going~" Akko breathed out, in a... sultry voice? Oh no. Had holding Akko's hand triggered another mood swing of some sort? "You promised you'd keep me inside, didn't you? Does Sucy need to be punished?" She purred.

This wasn't good. Inside her head, Sucy added a mental note "Subject's mood swings extend beyond just anger. She also gets horny VERY easily."

"Come on Sucy, I've been in your head, I know you're into me. You try to hide it behind a indifferent facade, but on the inside, you're a big old pile of goop for me. Why don't you and I just... stay in here and have some fun?" Akko's hands weren't against the door anymore, they were sliding down Sucy's hips and- oh, they were on her butt now, man did Akko have a tight grip!

"A-Akko, you're under the influence of a potion right now, I'm not sure if this would be right." Sucy stammered, half of her wanting to fight back, but the other half just enjoying all the places Akko's hands were exploring.

"And if I wasn't, would you still want too? You never say anything, and I'm tired of waiting. don't you want to experiment with your guinea pig, Sucy?~ I feel so confident now, so brave, I feel like I can tell you all the things I've wanted us to do together now that I'm all potioned up." She giggled, and to prove her point, Akko pressed her lips up to Sucy's ear, and began to whisper all the naughty things she wanted them to do to each other, biting Sucy's ear and pressing wet kisses against her neck as she did so.

As Sucy listened her face went from bashful and red, to a perverted toothy grin, to trying not to pant while Akko's hands went places no girl had ever touched her before. If those hands did half the things Akko claimed they could do, it was going to be a looong night.

-

After spending a few hours in bed doing things the author is to shy to put on paper, Sucy lay clinging to Akko, resting against her friend's bare breast and breathing in gasps of air. The sun had set long ago, and looking at the time, they'd missed dinner as well. They'd be starving in the morning.

The room stank of sweat and sex, and Sucy would have opened a window if she wasn't feeling so weak in the knees. Akko sure had some moves! Sucy always thought she'd be the kinkiest person she knew, but her guinea pig had her one upped from the start! "God, Akko, that... that was amazing!"

Akko had conjured up a cigarette to smoke in the afterglow, one arm wrapped around the alchemists body, keeping her close. "I know, Baby, I know." she said as she let out a puff of smoke. Suddenly, she started to choke, and the relaxed look on her face gave way for a mortified look that screamed "what have I just done" combined with a blush darker than a cherry tomato.

Sucy checked the clock on the wall, and jotted down another mental note to add to the clipboard later. "a sip of potion adds up to about five hours of effect time." After thinking a moment longer she added "Need to see if unintended side effects include increased stamina, because otherwise I severely underestimated Akko's ability to perform."

Looking up at the stuttering red mess that was the girl she loved, Sucy took the now ignored cigarette from Akko's hand, put it out and flung it away before pressing a hard kiss on her lips. After removing her tongue from Akko's throat, she sent her a wicked grin. "What do you say, want to go another round?"

Before Akko could answer, a sudden click of the door was heard, and the lights came on. Soon after came the thud of what sounded like a very heavy book hitting the floor. "Oh my God, what's going on here?!"

Uh oh... Lotte was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If there are any artists who read this, I'd love if someone could make a comic of this, I feel the Akko smoking a cigarette in the afterglow gag works better as a visual.
> 
> I googled curse words in Japanese, so if any are wrong, blame google. I'm thinking of slipping more Japanese into Akko's dialogue in future stories, just because she's well, a Japanese girl studying in England. I figure there has got to be some words she still doesn't know, or she'd slip into Japanese without thinking. So far, I haven't seen anyone else really use that gimmick in a story. I figure if she's really angry, using a curse in her native tongue would hold more weight to it.


	4. Just Drink it Already!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko decides she's had it with being a guinea pig. Sucy isn't so quick to give up though, yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just another short one. This one takes place after they already have an established relationship.

There was a lot of perks to dating Sucy Manbavaran, or so Akko always was quick to brag about at least. She was a talented witch in her own right, and was always ready to help with a study session(especially if it meant some one on one time with her girlfriend). She was actually a pretty good cook(to which Sucy would shrug and just say it was like making potions, just a lot less fun and a lot less deadly. Or was it a lot less fun BECAUSE it was a lot less deadly?), she tended to play her pranks with you instead of ON you(Akko slept much better at night knowing she wouldn't wake up with a tail, or hooves, or horns anymore) AND She was such a snuggle bug! Akko hadn't expected that, but Sucy ended up being far more physically affectionate than anyone would have guessed. She was quick to take Akko by the hand during the walks between classes, or brush a quick kiss on her cheek at a moments notice. Just thinking about it all made Akko red in the face and have to contain high pitched squees.

If Akko had to pick a downside, though, it's that Sucy seemed to think that because they were dating, it meant Akko had to do double duty as guinea pig. And Akko was kind of getting sick of it. As in, she literally felt she was going to be physically ill if Sucy made her drink one more of her nasty potions.

So when Sucy brought her a smoking, bubbling yellow vial of ick, Akko put her foot down and said "No!"

"Oh, come on, you don't even know what it does." Sucy tried to argue, but Akko wasn't having it.

"And I don't want to know! Why do you have to make me drink it, why can't you test it?" She clenched her fists and stomped her foot in frustration.

"Because I made it and need to test it, and I can't let my own conformation bias get in the way of the results!"

"Then why does it have to be me, why can't Lotte drink it!" Akko pointed to the top bunk, where the Finnish girl lay, Nightfall book in hand.

"Please don't drag me into this you guys." was all the ginger had to say, before flipping her page and continuing her reading.

"No means no, Sucy, and I'm not going to drink it!" Akko said before Sucy could give an actual answer(That probably went along the lines of "it's not as fun making Lotte drink it.") then crossed her arms, a n expression of determination and rebellion painted on her face.

Sucy sighed, re-corking the vial and placing it on it's stand upon the desk. Akko was surprised at how easy she was giving up. She'd expected more of a fight. Oh well, guess this meant Sucy just loved her more than any potion!

-

Or not.

Over the course of the day, Sucy had tried slipping Akko the potion in so many ways, that she was afraid to breathe because Sucy may have boiled it down to just a bunch of steam and clouded the air with it.

It had started with Sucy trying to sneak a drop in when Akko yawned during Badcock's class. Akko had just barely closed her mouth and dodged the drops in time(where it hissed upon making contact with the floor). This had earned them both a scolding from Badcock for goofing off in class when they should have been paying attention.

Next was Lukic's potion lessons, in which they were supposed to sample their own work after completing it. Their potions gave them webbed fingers that could be cured with a simple wand wave from Lukic as the exited class, but Sucy had tried replacing Akko's vial with her own. Of course Akko noticed when she uncorked it, and it began to smoke, unlike how her own potion had been when she finished. She ended up throwing the rest of her webbed finger potion in Sucy's face for that one, which left Sucy with scaly skin that had Lukic's tut-tutting before sending Sucy off to the nurse for a major descaling spell.

Sucy made it back a few minutes into Lunch(Potatoes, potatoes, and even more potatoes). Rather than being mad about what had happened in Lukic's class, she just gave Akko a toothy smile and a wink, telling her she was actually kind of proud and more than a little turned on with Akko for being so feisty.

And then she doubled her own efforts in slipping Akko the potion, by first replacing her drink with it(which she caught quickly, once again because of how smokey the potion was) and again by mixing it into the Japanese girls potatoes when she turned around to say hello to Amanda as she walked past.

If it wasn't for the taste, Akko would have swallowed the potion that time, but spit it out the moment it hit her tongue. By the Nine, was that foul!

By the time they'd returned to their dorm at the end of the school day, Akko was beyond frustrated. She stormed in, Sucy coming in behind her and shutting the door.

As she turned to give Sucy a piece of her mind for trying to poison her so often today, she found to her surprise, her girlfriend's lips on her own.

Well, she supposed she could yell at her after a few kisses. Sucy was a great kisser(another great perk about dating Sucy Manbarvaran she'd brag about later, when she was less mad at her), and her lips were so soft and sweet, and wet, and bitter and oh god what was in her mouth and causing that taste?!

Pulling back from the kiss, Akko immediately noticed that Sucy's mouth was smoking as she wiped her face with her sleeve. Instinctively she swallowed whatever was in her mouth and opened it again to yell. "Sucy! I can't believe you'd fill you mouth up with that potion just to get me to drink it!"

Sucy laughed, "Yeah, really brings back memories on how our first kiss almost went, huh?"

The brunette gave a dramatic gasp and gave her girlfriend a pointed glare. "That was to wake you up and you know it!"

Sucy just kept smiling, before pulling out her notepad. "Whatever. Why don't you take a seat, my dear guinea pig and tell me how the potion is making you feel. I'll make it up to you with plenty of kisses later. After we both get some mouth wash"

Akko pouted as she sat on her bed, arms folded. "Ugh, fine. And I don't know, a little dizzy?"

Sucy just checked a mark in a box on the paper, happily humming to herself as she did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't quite feeling this one. No matter how much I edited it, it still felt a little off and I couldn't pinpoint was still pretty fun to write, though.
> 
> I realize I don't use much of Lotte, despite the fact she shares a room with these two dorks. I basically just have her show up as a cameo. I'll have to fix that. Maybe next chapter will follow the adventures of Lotte, Third wheel extraordinaire!


	5. Lotte, Matchmaker Extraordinaire!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotte just wants her friends to be happy, and to also not let them know she ships it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's our favorite Ginger Fin's point of view on the whole Sukko situation! I always like to think Lotte is one of us. A big fanfiction reading nerd with shipping problems.

Lotte loved her friends. She was so excited that this year she got to room with two people who cared so much about her. Who stuck up for her when she wouldn't stick up for herself, and didn't treat or as invisible, or laugh at her love of Night Fall, or treat her like a waste of space.

Which is why she never told Akko or Sucy just how much she shipped them together.

They'd think she was so weird, or that she spent too much time on those fanfiction sites, or something! I mean, who ships real people? But she swore, she saw something more between the brunette witch and the poison potion maker.

She knew how the two met, just minutes before she and Akko had met, actually. It was one of Akko's favorite stories to tell their friends. "I was totally lost, because I thought I had to take a bus to get to the school!" Akko would say.

"And then, I saw her on that little bridge you have to cross to get to the Ley line, and introduced myself. And when she shook my hand there was suddenly a bunch of snakes!" And then she'd laugh. "And then I fell into the water! It was humiliating at the time, but looking back it's actually a bit funny. Oh, and then I met you, Lotte!" And she'd flash her Finnish friend a grin. From there she'd continue to talk about things up to their adventure in the forest of Arcturus, complete with quoting her friends in silly voices, and sound effects for the broom rides. And then when she'd finish telling whoever was listening, she'd wrap her arms around Lotte and Sucy's shoulders and let them all know that no matter how rough a start they had, how good of friends they all were now. It was really sweet of her.

And Akko would always tell people that that was the beginning of her story as a witch. And Lotte was always a big fan of the "First girl/boy wins" trope, where the lead falls for the first major character they meet, and Akko met Sucy at the beginning of her story, so it must have been destiny, right? According to everything she knew about fiction, they were perfect for each other just based off that!

Or maybe she should stop spending all her free time using her crystal ball to browse Tvtropes.

And despite her swearing to herself to never reveal that she wanted her roommates to get together with each other, she did everything in her power to subtly encourage it.

One time, when Akko was feeling really depressed for failing to get her broom off the ground again, she encouraged Sucy to go comfort her. The pale witch seemed a bit baffled by the suggestion. "How on Earth am I supposed to cheer THAT," she pointed to Akko, clutching her broom in the fetal position on the grass, "hopeless mess up?"

"oh, come on Sucy, you're her best friend, I'm sure you can do it!" Lotte had said, giving her a gentle push in Akko's direction.

"Best friend? I thought you were her best friend?" Still, Sucy had gone over and sat beside their magic impaired friend and laid a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Lotte wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, but after she'd finished giving a few happy sighs over how cute those two were together, and gone over, Akko had cheered up tremendously.

She found out later that to get her to stop moping, Sucy had promised a ride together on her broom later. Lotte had to hold in her squees. That plan had gone better than she thought!

Then there was the time Akko had rejected one of Sucy's potions. And hadn't been very nice about it. While Sucy wouldn't admit it, Akko had hurt her feelings pretty badly. And while Lotte didn't condone human experimentation, she did want her friends to kiss and make up(literally), and so she'd give Akko all the talking to she needed to make her want to go apologize and make it up to Sucy.

And while Akko still refused to drink the potion, she did in fact make up with Sucy. And then took both her friends into town for ice cream, her treat, to both thank Lotte for helping her apologize, and to make it up to Sucy. Chocolate for Akko, Vanilla for Lotte, and Strawberry for Sucy.

Lotte held back squeals when Sucy had to take a napkin and wipe Akko's messy face clean of any chocolate. Gosh, she had issues, didn't she?

It of course didn't come to any surprise when her friends came to her separately for advice. Akko wanted to make a move, but wasn't sure if she was really worthy of Sucy, but Lotte helped soothe over any doubts. And once she had, Akko was right back to being her overly confident self, ready to take on the world to prove her love.

Sucy, however, was another matter entirely. Rather than needing a simple pep talk to hype her up, she needed several serious discussions. She'd lay on her bed, while Lotte pulled up a chair to listen to her. It was sort of like a therapy session. Turned out that Sucy was deep in the closet, and had some difficulty coming to terms with it.

While Lotte wanted to suggest that Sucy maybe go talk with a guidance counselor about it, or someone who might be better to help her deal with it, she felt that the only reason that Sucy was opening up to her at all about it was because of how close of friend they were. So Lotte made sure that no matter what was said, there would be no judging from her.

It took time. Weeks, actually. But after a lot of emotional confessions about her doubts and feelings, talking through why she researched poisons in an attempt to find her birth family, and even her insecurity about being unwanted or unloved, eventually Sucy came to admit it to herself that she liked girls. A lot. And there was nothing wrong with that, and it wouldn't mean that anyone would care for her less, or that her friends would leave her if they found out.

She may have cried a bit. Lotte wouldn't tell anyone if she did. She was too busy crying herself to pay attention anyway.

A week later, she was trying not to be too proud of all her hard work when she saw Akko pull Sucy aside to talk, and that the two were holding hands when they came back.

She did however squeal like the fangirl she was and ran over to give them congratulatory hugs when they told her they were finally officially dating. Project Sukko had been a success!

Lotte loved her friends, and she was so happy they loved each other, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm wanting to do a part 2 to this, dealing with Lotte living life in a dorm with a couple, rather than just friends. Is this a 2 parter because I didn't want this to go on to long? Or is it to just get more reviews of people begging for more to feed my own ego? I'll never tell!
> 
> I made it my missions for this chapter to be two things. To show Sukko from Lotte's perspective, since I keep glancing over her in my fics, and to also have no big callbacks to episode 8, which I feel I bring up way to much since it's my favorite episode.
> 
> So with that in mind, lets bring up episode 8! A big theory is that Sucy is deep in the closet because she's trying to ax off the Nice Sucy who wanted to give Akko flowers. My biggest headcanon for why Sucy, someone who doesn't care what other people think, would be in the closet, is because for the first time in her life, she has friends. Who she lives with. Who are girls. Who may be grossed out and not want to be her friends if she found out she liked girls. Especially a girl she shares a dorm with.
> 
> Sucy seems to have some abandonment issues, since her stated reason for her love of poisons is that she is, in fact, looking for her birth parents who left her on a doorstep with nothing but a bottle of poison. Hence why Lotte helped her get through that in this chapter. I don't know, I wanted to rip off Kap's great character development of a Sucy who's accepting her sexuality, but instead of 2 multi-chapter fics, I wanted it boiled down to half a oneshot. Seriously, check out Kaponos if you haven't already, I love that guy. Or Gal. Well, Kap is from Canada, according to their profile, maybe he's not a he or a she, but a sentient Maple Leaf? Or the spirit of hockey given corporeal form? Or a Moose? Probably a Moose.


	6. Lotte, Third Wheel Extraordinaire!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lotte plays matchmaker and gets Akko and Sucy together, she suddenly finds herself stuck as a third wheel. What's a girl to do?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: part 2 is here! Yes, this is a sequel to the previous chapter, so make sure you read that one first!

Things started changing pretty fast around the dorm when Akko and Sucy started dating. There had been a lot of awkward moments, in particular. For example, at the beginning of the school year they were all comfortable getting changed in the same room together. It wasn't anything they hadn't seen before, after all. But after Operation Sukko became a success, changing in and out of pajamas and school clothes during mornings and nights got a bit more complicated.

The new couple just wasn't at that level of intimacy to be really comfortable changing in front of each other anymore. Lotte didn't think it had really occurred to either of them until Akko pulled her shirt off to change into pajamas the first night after they got together with Sucy and Lotte still in the room. The moment her boobs were out, and the two realized what had just happened, both of her friends had turned a bright shade of red while Akko covered herself back up and mumbled an apology.

Now that they were dating, being naked in front of another girl meant something else entirely, which lead to them both changing in the bathroom stalls while Lotte changed in their room alone. Lotte supposed the reason behind both of them changing in the stalls was because neither girl wanted the other to change in front of another girl anymore, even if that girl was a mutual friend like Lotte was.

But of course, the really uncomfortable stuff was when they'd do couple stuff around her. Lotte found it all cute at first, when the two were so shy and new at it, but when the newness of the relationship had worn off and they pushed their affections just a bit deeper? There really was only so many times you can wake up to your roommates cuddling and kissing and getting handsy with each other before it got annoying. Sometimes they acted like they weren't even sharing the room with someone else! How inconsiderate!

The first time Lotte had woken up in the morning to find them wrapped in each others arms, pressing gentle kisses on each other and whispering sweet(and sometimes a little lewd!) things to each other, she'd been way to embarrassed to say anything. She'd rolled over, pretended to still be asleep, and kept her ears covered so she wouldn't have to hear her friend's lovey dovey talk.

They were too wrapped up in each other to even notice how red in the face she was on their way to class that morning. She really hadn't thought the whole "sharing a room with a couple" thing over, had she? She'd just been so preoccupied with getting them together in the first place!

But after waking up to this every morning for the past week, she would just grumpily greet them with a "Really? Again? It's too early for this, why don't you two get a room?" Which had caused her friends to jump apart faster than if Headmistress Holbrook herself had just stormed in.

Not that they were particularly shy about being together in public. It was an open secret between most of their friends. Lotte didn't think there were any students they had classes with that didn't at least suspect the two were dating, just from how the two had changed in the way they acted towards each other. While Lotte was sure they had intended to keep the whole thing a secret, and Sucy certainly had the ability to keep the relationship covert if she wanted too, Akko was just way to... well, Akko, to keep it entirely under wraps.

It wasn't that they were ashamed of their relationship, or anything. Sucy had thankfully worked her way past all that weeks ago, and Akko would never be ashamed of who she was. But they kept it a secret because they didn't think the school staff would like to learn that two hormonal teenage girls who shared a room together happened to be dating. Lotte wouldn't blame the school staff if they didn't, from what she awoke to most mornings, those worries seemed pretty legitimate.

And so the two tried to keep their relationship change on the down-low, if just to keep from being moved to separate dorms. "Red team for life!" was how Akko had put it, throwing up a V sign with her fingers.

So during classes they kept things perfectly friendly, but would often take each other by the hand when walking between classes where the teachers weren't likely to see them. This usually left Lotte to awkwardly walk behind them, with no one to talk to.

And during lunches, they often fed each other(as long as Akko wasn't complaining about having to eat three different kinds of potatoes again. Then Sucy would just force the spoonful of mashed goods into her girlfriend's mouth in a very unromantic fashion). That had made three way conversations a bit uncomfortable. Which led to Lotte eating more with the members of the green team lately.

Amanda just gave her a sympathetic pat on the back when she approached. "It always sucks to be a third wheel. My condolences." Constanze had just sadly nodded along while Jasminka hummed a funeral tune.

"Come on guys, I-I'm not a third wheel, am I?" Lotte protested.

Amanda shot her an amused grin, before gesturing with her thumb to the table behind her. "I don't know, why don't you ask Diana over there?"

As Lotte looked over Amanda's shoulder to check on the members of Blue team, she saw that Diana looked rather uncomfortable as Barbara and Hannah fed each other their lunches and made googly eyes at each other. Any attempts to make conversation had fallen on deaf ears and it looked like she was seconds away from ditching the table to sit with Lotte and Green team herself.

Oh no. She was a third wheel, wasn't she? How long had she been a third wheel for? She knew that they were spending less time together in a group lately, because Akko would drag Sucy off on dates in town, or even just a quick make-out session in the janitor's closet where the teachers wouldn't find them.

In fact, she'd been spending more and more time with Amanda, Constanze and Jasminka then with Akko and Sucy, and when she was with her best friends, she always felt really uncomfortable and in the way!

All her meddling, and now her friendship with the new couple was in jeopardy! This wasn't how fanfics ended at all, they were supposed to end on a happily ever after for the couple, AND all their friends! … or maybe this is why the fics ended right after the couples got together? Because no one wanted to acknowledge that the friends were left behind or became third wheels?!

"What am I going to do?" She cried, head in her hands.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just get a date yourself? Then you can all go one double dates, and no one is the third wheel."

Lotte slammed her fist onto the table, "of course, that's it! I just need to find someone to pretend to date me, then!" Turning to the American girl, she gave her best puppy dog eyes. "Will you be willing to help a girl out, Amanda?"

The red head scoffed, "what's in it for me?"

"If you do this for me, I won't tell any of the teachers about the stash of illegal fireworks you have hidden under your bed," Lotte's eyes narrowed at the threat, puppy dog eyes gone.

Amanda held her hands up in surrender, "okay, okay, No need to do anything rash, I'll go along with it." She smirked "it might even be a lot of fun, anyway. And how can I say no to having a cute girl hanging off my arm for a night?" She sent Lotte a wink that had her blushing and covering her face while Constanze and Jasminka giggled at her expense.

-

Later that day, Lotte strutted through her dorm's door, a smile on her face. Finding Sucy and Akko snuggled up on Sucy's bed(Akko preferred it that way, apparently she felt like her Shiny Chariot poster was watching and judging them when they cuddled on her bottom bunk). Sucy was reading through a potion recipe book, while Akko looked a bit bored, but happy to at least cuddle.

"Hello girls!" Lotte greeted, "I was hoping you'd like to join me tonight on a double date!"

Akko jumped right up, knocking Sucy over and off the bed. "A double date? Wait, that means you got a date, who is it? Is it that guy Frank we met and Andrew's party? Tell me tell me tell me!" She bounded over to Lotte, and bounced in place.

Frank? Oh. He-he might have been a really good choice, actually. Definitely a smarter choice then Amanda. But it was probably too late to change plans, and Frank probably wasn't available on such short notice. Besides, he seemed like a really nice guy, she'd hate to string him along for this, he didn't deserve that.

Squinting her eyes, Lotte thought about the time Amanda "borrowed" her glasses and ran off with them for half the day. Amanda did deserve this, and so much worse.

Trying to quickly recover from her thoughts, she instead answered, "Actually... Amanda asked me out." To which Akko gasped loudly and dramatically, while Sucy, who had picked herself off the floor and was trying to find her now lost page just raised a brow.

"Really? I had no idea that she was into you!" Akko was jumping up and down again. "Or that she was gay! Or that you were gay! Or that either of you were interested in each other!"

Well, she wasn't actually sure about Amanda's sexuality, but Lotte herself was Bi. She just had a much stronger leaning towards men. Her browser history on her crystal ball would prove that with all the guy on guy stuff. She should probably delete that if she wanted to sell this, though.

"Uh, yeah, well, anyway, she asked me out, and so I said yes. We, uh, went on a few small dates, and now we're wondering if you'd like to double date with us?"

Sucy was already eyeing her strangely, but Akko seemed delighted, taking Lotte by the hands and spinning her around the room. "Of course we'll go! Lets go tonight, we'll grab a bite at that cute diner across from The Last Wednesday Society!" and with that she pulled the Finnish girl into a tight hug and squee'd her heart out.

Lotte just smiled and hugged her back. She could already feel their friendship mending and her status as third wheel ending!

-

Together the four of them all met up at a little diner called the Witching Hour. It turned out to be a pretty decent place, and everyone felt comfy sitting in one of the booths. Akko had been absolutely radiant the entire day, and had insisted that she help Lotte with her make-up for her date. It actually hadn't turned out half bad. But it had meant she hadn't been able to meet up with Amanda again to discuss details about their fake dating background.

Lotte would just have to hope that Amanda could roll with it well enough that her friends didn't catch on to anything.

Not that Sucy had let up on the stink eye since she told her. She was a smart one, she probably already suspected something was up, but so far she hadn't said anything.

After they had all ordered(with Amanda making a smart alec comment to the waiter about the fries that came with her burger were mistakenly called chips, and chuckling to herself about how silly people in England were) the four started to settle in and relax. Amanda, to try and sell the thing a bit more threw her arm around Lotte's shoulder and had her sit close to her side.

"This is nice." Akko started, trying to make some small talk.

"Y-yeah." Lotte nodded, not used to being held so close to someone.

"So," Sucy began, "Why don't you tell us how this all started?"

Amanda grinned and played along. You couldn't talk yourself out of as much trouble as she had been able to if you couldn't lie through your teeth on the spot. "Well, I've had my eye on Lotte for a while, actually. I mean, who wouldn't? She's a cutie." She pressed a kiss on top of Lotte's head to sell it. "I've always had a bit of a thing for brains, and she's pretty smart, too."

Lotte nodded, flustered from the surprise show of affection. "Yes, and, uh, I actually like tomboys and s-stuff." Darn it, she hoped this came off as authentic embarrassment rather than her being a terrible liar when put on the spot. "And Amanda is really cool, and stuff. Even if she tends to be more trouble then she's worth." In her own attempt to sell it, she leaned up and kissed the taller girl on the cheek. She looked really surprised, but covered it up well.

"Aw, you mean that Lotte? I think you're pretty cool, too." She shot Lotte a wink.

Akko was basically dancing in her seat, eating their whole performance up. Sucy just gritted her teeth and tried to think of something else to question them about, but didn't get a chance to before Akko jumped in, "ooh, ooh, is this why you guys have been hanging out at lunchtime so often? We've been missing you, Lotte, but I guess if Amanda over here stole you away, I can see why you wouldn't want to hang out as much."

It was actually the opposite, but they didn't know that. "Uh, yeah. We've just been trying to find some time between classes to spend together. Alone. As a couple." Maybe Lotte should shut up now.

Suddenly Sucy grinned. "I've got a good question, where did you guys go for your first date?"

Amanda immediately jumped in, "Oh, well, I was out practicing my broom riding(not that I needed it, I'm easily the best in school after all, but whatever), and then Lotte here came by. She was so impressed with all my stunts, she couldn't help but fawn over me, isn't that right, my little Lotte Latte?" She nudged the Fin in the side.

Lotte nodded, but on the inside she wondered 'Lotte Latte? What does that even mean?'

But Amanda knew her audience, "Lotte Latte, that's such a cute pet name!" Akko clapped. Sucy gagged and then gestured for Amanda to continue.

"Well, anyway, Lotte ended up confessing to admiring me, and asked me out. I wasn't so sure at first, but I admired her spunk and gave it a shot. The rest is history."

Okay, that wasn't so horrible. Sure, Amanda had made herself sound egotistical(which she was), but it was believable enough.

Except that Sucy was leaning back with a victorious grin stretched across her thin lips, and Akko was scratching her head.

"Um, Lotte, didn't you say that Amanda had asked YOU out?" the brunette questioned her.

Uh oh. So THAT was why Sucy was looking so smug.

Looking over to Amanda, Lotte grimaced when she took in the "oh crap" look on her friends face. They'd walked right into that trap. Because Lotte had spent all her time getting ready with Akko, she hadn't been able to warn Amanda ahead of time and had even forgotten her own cover story.

Coughing into her fist, the red head stood, "uh, well, jig is up, I guess. Lotte, I'm, uh, going to go wait outside, I think you guys might want to talk." She quickly excused herself, probably to get away from the inevitable yelling to come.

Lotte hung her head in shame. Her friends probably hated her or something for lying to them. Or thought she was pathetic for not getting a real date.

"Lotte... why would you lie about dating Amanda?" Akko asked, confused.

"Were you jealous of us, or something? Sucy asked. Lotte was surprised she didn't sound angry.

"No, not jealous! I-I just felt a lot like a third wheel all the time. We weren't hanging out as much anymore, and whenever we did, I just felt like I was in the way, so when Amanda suggested a date someone, and go on a double date, I got her to pretend to be my date."

"Ugh," The pale witch grunted, "Of course Amanda would come up with something like that."

"You got her to do it? How did you do that? Akko questioned, a little amazed.

"Blackmail? Sucy asked.

"Blackmail," Lotte confirmed with a nod, making Sucy snort. "I threatened her firework stash."

Akko got up out of her seat, and wrapped her arms around Lotte. "I'm so sorry we made you feel left out and like a third wheel! We never meant it, really!"

"You're not mad at me?" Lotte couldn't believe it.

"of course not," Sucy huffed, a bit offended. "You both helped us get through our issues, we wouldn't even be together if it wasn't for you."

Lotte blushed, "Oh, you guys told each other about that?"

Akko nodded, "of course! We tell each other everything! Don't we Sucy?"

Sucy just shrugged.

"I just really wanted to see you guys be happy." Lotte admitted. Akko hugged her tighter.

"You're the best, Lotte. We'll make sure we're not making you feel so left out anymore."

"uh, sorry to interrupt you moment, or whatever, but I've got your food." All three girls turned to see the teenage waiter with a platter full of burgers.

"uh, why don't you guys go ahead and eat. I'm going to take Amanda her food, she's probably hungry, and I roped her into all this, so it's the least I can do for her." Lotte sent the order back to be boxed. "I'll be back, okay? Just enjoy each others company while I'm away."

With that, Lotte left, food in hand to make it up to Amanda, leaving just the two lovebirds to sit and pick at their food. However, after a while they were finished eating and Lotte still hadn't returned, making the two realize something.

"They ditched us with the bill." Sucy grimaced.

-

"I can't believe those two!" Akko stomped through the hallways of Luna Nova, trying to be quiet because curfew was coming up and some people were already getting into bed, but her fury rising into her voice anyway.

"Maybe they just got caught up with something else." Sucy tried to pacify her. However, the two of them came to a halt after passing a certain janitor's closet, and exchanging a quick glance to each other. Sucy silently gestured to the door with her head, while Akko wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. They could both go for a quick make out session before bed, was the silent agreement.

Glancing around to see if they were in danger of being caught, the quietly opened the door, careful not to even let the hinges squeak and were blown away by what they saw inside.

Akko's jaw dropped, and Sucy could only stare in shock at the sight of Lotte and Amanda furiously making out, bodies pressed to the back wall. Lotte looked to actually be the one in control, pressing Amanda's taller form against the wall, while Amanda's fingers were tangled in the Ginger's hair. Lotte had worked a hand up Amanda's shirt, clearly clutching at her chest and a quick glance to the floor showed that yes, the bras were off.

They quickly shut the door, shocked and red as roses over what they had seen, hoping neither of their friends had heard them and quickly stumbled off to their room. "Way to go, Lotte." was all Sucy managed to get out.

On the upside, their room was free for a while, even if the closet was taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks again to Kap for helping me out. I couldn't decide who Lotte should pretend to date, I considered Frank, Annabel, Constanze, Diana, Wangari, and Amanda all for the role, but thanks to Kap's wisdom and guidance, I chose Amanda, and I think it went for the best. I also now ship it like FedEx. Also, longest chapter by far!
> 
> I was considering a bonus chapter that has an alternate ending where Diana is the one who goes on the pretend date, though it basically went the same so I scrapped it for now. Unless there's some huge outcry from Lotte x Diana shippers to write it, I think I'm just going to leave it be for now.
> 
> I'm running short on ideas lately. I've burnt through everything I had written down, then sat down, came up with some more ideas, then ran out of those. If anyone has some good suggestions, leave them in the comments or PM me, and I may add it to the collection in the future. I especially love Sukko crack ideas.


	7. Potions Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucy had a lot of poisons in her collection. But one wasn't of her make. It was her only clue towards her birth parents. And she thinks she may have figured it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a fic that explores a bit of Sucy's past. Prepare for some feels. Also, it should be noted that I'm using the Anime continuity. As far as I know, the Manga has a different Canon, so Ramzan didn't raise Sucy in this one, nor does she have much in the way of a family like she does in the manga(which I'm actually reading right now. Seriously, this note is only added because of chapter 5 of the manga which I read AFTER writing this fic). this follows the idea that Sucy was abandoned at birth with nothing but a bottle of poison to her name as said by Yoshinari at AX.

Sucy had many poisons in her potion collection. They ranged from common mushroom and toadstool based ones, ones filled with venom from snakes and various species of dart frogs, to rarer ones like the one she'd made using venom extracted from the cockatrice feathers she managed to gather back on her first day at Luna Nova.

But there was one potion in her collection she hadn't made. One in an old vial, with a worn label with barely decipherable and very faded text that marked it as simply poisonous, with no details about what made it so. This bottle had been with her for as long as she could remember. And she had learned from it, extracted from it drop by drop to learn it's exact contents, and it's exact make to try and figure out just who had made it.

Because whoever made it had to have been her birth parents. Who else would leave it with her as a baby?

She had spent her entire life dedicated to this. And here she was, the Summer after first joining Luna Nova academy, and she'd finally completed her research.

She clutched the now empty vial in her left hand. It had taken years,and every last drop to finally determine just who had made it. It was kind of funny, now that she thought about it. She had no real intention of attending Luna Nova, she had just meant to sneak in to get access to the cockatrice in the forest of Arcturus. She wanted to see if those feathers had been one of the ingredients in making that poison. And they were extremely expensive, so she could sell them off for a pretty penny, too. And yet, it was because she had stayed at Luna Nova that she'd been able to figure it out. Professor Lukic had been invaluable in helping determine those last few ingredients. While Sucy was a bit of a potions prodigy, Lukic had years upon years of experience. She supposed she owed the old hag a thanks when she returned from her trip.

That was how she found herself where she was now. Standing in front of some old, worn out house out in some nowhere town in the Philippines. It was actually a pretty nice place, just... very much lived in. It held the look of a place that someone cared for it, with a beaten up little wooden fence around the place, with the paint looking chipped. It looked like a home.

She didn't expect that to hurt her. It was just a place. But it was a home she never got to have or live in, and that made her heart feel surprisingly heavy.

She felt her right hand being squeezed, and tightened her grip. Akko stood by her side, holding her hand. Sucy let out a shaky breath, and made an effort to loosen her grip just a bit. Without even glancing, she knew her knuckles were white, and her hands shook from nerves.

"It's okay, Sucy. You can do this. All you have to do is knock on that door, and you'll get to meet your family." Akko gave her a gentle smile that warmed her heart.

Akko... was just absolutely perfect. When the Summer began, and she had to return to her family back in Japan until school started again, Sucy opted to stay at Luna Nova. She'd spoken with the Headmistress, and gotten permission to live in their old dorm after confessing she didn't really have a home to return to. Holbrooke even went so far as to help her write up some resumes, and help her get a job in town so she could feed herself while school was out. Turned out that the Last Wednesday Society needed a new helping hand and hired her as a seasonal worker.

Guess she really owed Holbrooke too. What was it with her being indebted to old hags?

But Akko still had a family, and so they had to part ways for a few months, until the next school year started. But after Lukic had helped crack the final puzzle of the poison potion, Sucy had called up her love and told her where she was going, and why. To her surprise, Akko had told her to stay right there, and had hopped on the next flight to England she could make to accompany her girlfriend on her trip.

Sucy really did have the best girlfriend in the world, didn't she? She wouldn't have the strength to do this alone.

But, upon hearing her those words, that she'll finally be able to meet her family, Sucy thought about all the great times she, Akko and Lotte had together. She'd gone on to make a bunch of great friends, had two teachers who were willing to help her out despite her having nothing to offer them in return, and found someone who loved her enough to travel halfway across the world to see her in her time of need, leaving her own family behind to do so.

She quickly swiped at her face with her sleeve, trying to wipe away any tears that were starting to fall, and shook her head. "No."

Akko cocked her head in confusion. "Huh?"

"No. I'm not going to knock on that door." Sucy explained. "W-why should I waste my time trying to get the love of people who didn't want me, when I could instead give my love to the people who were there for me." She pulled Akko into a tight hug, fighting back more tears. She sniffled a little, burying her face into Akko's shoulder until the tears subsided.

Upon releasing the hug, she bent down, and placed the empty potion flask she had kept in her left hand onto the porch. "Come on, let's get out of here." She tugged on Akko's arm, "I've already got the best family in the world, and it isn't here."

She pressed a quick kiss to the brunettes cheek. "I love you Akko. Thanks for being a part of my family."

Akko took Sucy's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers, "I love you too, Sucy! Let's go home!"

Home. That was such a nice word. It wasn't a beat up old house with a white, chipped painted fence that came to mind when she heard that word. It was a stuffy old castle called Luna Nova, and wherever Akko's goofy smile could be found.

And as they walked out past the old, paint chipped gate of her birth parents home, Sucy felt much lighter than she believed she ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This came to me last night, as I laid in bed. Family really is what you make it. Also of note, I made it my mission to keep this subject as serious as possible, no humor allowed! I hope I made one of you cry. Your tears are my sustenance.
> 
> Might make a fic focused on the Summer these two are separated for in the future, if I can come up with enough of an idea to write about.


	8. Passing Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko is bored in class again, and starts passing notes to Sucy. Too bad the teacher decided to confiscate it and read it aloud to the rest of the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This takes place after the events of the series. Ursula/Chariot is in this chapter, but while she doesn't change her hair back to blue, I couldn't remember if she completely abandons the name Ursula or not and am too lazy to rewatch the last episode, so I call her Ursula in this chapter for the most part. I figure just because some students and staff know, doesn't mean she's comfortable being Chariot again, and could just say she dyed her hair if asked by the people who aren't in the know.
> 
> D-upscandoc: Thank you so much for all that praise. I like throwing in slightly mature references a lot, because well, they're a bunch of gay 16 year olds, they're hormonal and horny even if they don't admit it out loud. I remember when I was 16 and in High school, so I just wrote it how I remembered it actually being rather than the G rated stuff we always see on TV. 
> 
> Darkylonewolf: I like it, the unholy Sukko trinity. Very good! And thanks, I've always wanted to try and get a more feels related chapter up, I'm glad it was satisfactory.

Akko was drifting off again, which wasn't all that unusual in Finneran's Magical Linguistics class. She just liked to drone on and on about proper pronunciation and enunciation and other -nunciations that Akko really didn't care about. When were they going to start shooting off spells, she wanted to do something fun for once!

Looking to the violet haired girl beside her, Akko got an idea. She quickly scribbled down a quick “Hello” on a piece of paper, and subtly slide it over in Sucy's direction, where it then covered up the girls page of notes she had taken while actually paying attention in class.

Sucy stared at the paper with half lidded eyes. She considered just igniting the thing with a wave of her wand, but ended up just shrugging and writing a quick greeting, before sending it back in Atsuko's direction.

This went on for quite a few minutes, before Professor Finnelan finally took notice. “Manbavaran, Kagari, just what are you doing?” 

Akko quickly made to hide the paper, “Nothing professor!” but it was too late. With a flick of her wand, the paper was tugged out of Akko's hands, and right into the tight grip of their teacher.

Akko gulped, and even Sucy looked more than a little nervous at what was about to happen.

“Now, let's see just what was so important that you had to interrupt my lesson, hm?” Finneran then glanced at the paper, and began to read aloud to the class. “A few tick-tack-toe games? Oh, and I see that Sucy won them all.” She said in a dry, fake interested voice. “I suppose we'll have to fashion a trophy for you sometime, Miss Manbavaran.”

“And what's this, some little messages. I don't supposed you mind if I read them aloud for everyone to hear then, do you?” Before Akko had the chance to protest, the professor continued.

““This class is so boring.” I can see this is your handwriting, Miss Kagari” The teacher shot her a glare. Before going back. “”I know, but at least pretend to be interested” And that would be Miss Manbavaran, no doubt. I'll applaud you on at least trying to get your classmate to pay attention” She uttered sarcastically.

Akko hoped her teacher wouldn't keep reading, that she considered what she'd read aloud to be humiliation enough and would just assign them detention already. Instead, Finnelan skipped a few messages, probably to read out a few of the juicy parts just to drive the torment home a bit more. 

“”Do you want to go and do that again today?” Kagari, “Only if you're a good girl” Manbavaran” the teacher read off, eyebrow raised, probably wondering what her students had meant. “”But I thought you liked it when I was a... bad girl?” Miss Kagari, what is the meaning of this?” Her face was scrunched up in confusion, as Akko sunk lower in her seat as her classmates giggled at her.

“”Meet me in the janitor's closet in the east wing after class, and I'll show you a... a real bad girl?” Oh my God, you two!” Realization hit Finneran's face and it became flushed with pink. Though not as much as Akko's and Sucy's, who's faces burned red. Akko was basically under her desk, as all her friends and classmates couldn't contain their laughter anymore, but Sucy tried to retain some dignity and sat upright in her seat.

In an attempt to get her class back on track, Finnelan shushed them all, “Be quiet, all of you! Now, if Miss Kagari and Miss Manbavaran would please follow me to the Headmistress's office, we'll continue this discussion there. Not one of you is to move until I get back, do you hear me?” She swept her finger slowly and threateningly across the classroom, as Sucy headed out, Akko trying to hide her face in her girlfriend's back, unable to meet anyone elses eyes.

-

Madam Holbrooke sat at her desk, reading over the notes the two students in front of her had wrote to each other in class. She hadn't said a word since Finneran had explained the situation, only having sent for Professor Ursula to join them, as she was Akko's guidance counselor. 

As for Akko and Sucy, they stood in front of Holbrooke's desk, Finnelan inbetween them. Akko looked tense, and exchanged glances out of the corner of her eyes to Sucy when she could. She couldn't take the silence, and stage whispered to Sucy “Do you think she got to the part where I said you have a great butt?”

At that moment, Holbrooke let out a soft snort and suppressed a giggle, 'causing Sucy to grin despite herself, “Yeah, I think she did.”

“Quiet you two, you're both in a lot of trouble.” Finneran gave them both a gentle smack on the backs of their heads, making the two look forward again.

Ursula looked a little grim as she stood beside Holbrooke, reading bits and pieces of the notes the two had wrote over the Headmistress's shoulder. She wrung her hands nervously, seeming deep in thought about how she could salvage this and keep the girls from getting into some deep trouble.

However, before she could, the head of the school finally spoke, “Is it true that you both wrote these?”

Akko and Sucy exchanged another glance, before bowing their heads. “yes” they admitted in unison.

“And you two have been having a romantic relationship in these school walls, and using the janitor's closet for things quite the opposite of what others would consider clean?”

As Sucy was about to say yes, Akko butted in with a “We only used the closet because we have to share a room with Lotte and wanted privacy!” Before realizing what she had said and covering her mouth to shut herself up.

Holbrooke nodded, before rising from her seat to stand before them. She leaned against her walking staff and spoke, “That is rather unfortunate. I'm afraid I cannot let this discrepancy go unpunished.” 

Finally, Ursula stepped forward, “please, isn't there something you can do to cut them any slack? I-I mean they're just two teenagers in love, surely we can't punish them for that!”

Holbrooke nodded grimly, “I can't make exceptions for anyone in this school.” At this, Finnelan nodded and gave the headmistress a small supportive smile. “With that in mind, however, I do have to punish you.”

Akko squeezed her eyes shut and reached for Sucy's hand. She took it, and held on tight. Here it goes, they were finally going to be expelled. 

“Which is why you will both be serving 4 separate detentions.”

Everyone in the room froze, and Akko's eyes flew open. “Wait, WHAT?”

Finneran too was astonished. “You're only giving them four detentions?!”

Holbrooke gave a small smile and a nod, “Yes, one each for disrupting class, and three for admitting to using the school's janitorial areas, which are off limits to students, for personal reasons.” Eyeing Finnelan with an amused sparkle in her eye she added, “I think it'd be hypocritical of me to punish students for the very things I got up to in my own youth, don't you think? Oh, when I was young and still a student.” She hobbled her way back over to her chair and took her seat.

Finneran's eyes buldged and Ursula covered her mouth, cheeks a bit pink, “Wait, does that mean-”

“An old woman like me, and not once have I complained about grandkids not visiting. Of course I am.” The old woman chuckled. “I used to get into all sorts of trouble, had a new girl on my arm every other week, back when I still had my good looks.”

The two vteenage girls both looked a bit uncomfortable with that information, but still, Holbrooke continued. “Besides, I didn't expel you when I found you and Croix in the same position back when you were a student, Chariot.” The old woman sent the red haired professor a sly wink. Ursula's face looked mortified and the girls snickered at her expense.

Sucy and Akko both felt a little awkward, but thankful they weren't receiving a harsher punishment. Finneran seemed reluctant to accept it, but knew there was no point in arguing. “Come along you two, let's get back to class. I'll assign your detentions at the end of the school day. Separately, of course.” She shot them a glare, before opening the door and beckoning them out.

“Oh!” Holbrooke called out to them before the door closed, “And if you could, please, find somewhere else to canoodle in than the Janitor's closet. It just isn't sanitary! Thank you girls!” She sent them a little wave.

Now it was Akko and Sucy's turn to look mortified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finneran or Finnelan? Eh, I've heard it both ways. How many of you noticed(and were annoyed) that I switched out the spelling for it every other time?
> 
> Not my favorite oneshot so far. Much like chapter 4 I'm just okay with this one. It was better in my head. I wanted to make up for last chapters feels with this chapters humor. Also, who else got an image of a young Holbrooke with Diana's looks and good manners but Akko's bubbly personality and ability to pull in people, but instead of using it to make friends she uses it to seduce all the girls in her class? Because I sure did!
> 
> As for the Janitor's closet coming up again, what's wrong with having a running gag? Also, there is some truth to that, but I don't like to kiss and tell.


	9. Going to the Fly-thru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the Fly-thru: Kaponos' suggestion: Sucy and Akko are driving around for some reason and Akko wants McDonalds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Kaponos, I did it. I wrote your silly little idea, you silly little Moose. I hope you enjoy it. God knows I did. Fun fact, the document I wrote this on is called "Kap's stupid oneshot."

"SUUUUCY!" Akko screamed like a small child from the seat behind Sucy, who steered the broom they were flying home on. "I'm hungry!"

"When are you not, little guinea pig?" Sucy asked in her deadpan voice. She was trying to be patient with her girlfriend, but honestly, she'd been kind of sick of Akko's constant complaining ever since they took off on the broom. She was constantly saying things like, "Sucy, you're going too fast. Now you're going too slow, it's cold this high up, Sucy, next time don't drop me!" ugh, she was really regretting taking her out of town with her to the Potion convention in Scotland. She didn't even want to go herself, but her job made her go and advertise for their potion shop.

Just then, Akko looked down, and then shook Sucy, pointing to a shop below and almost throwing the broom off balance and sending both of them to their deaths. "Look! Sucy! SUUUCY! A WitchDonalds! Let's go there! PLEEEEASE?!" She then grabbed Sucy's shoulders and rocked back and forth on the broom, which annoyed the alchemist very much.

She wanted to say no, but Akko was going to make her do it anyway. Slowing their flight down, and heading closer to the ground, she put them through the drive through as Akko began to list all the things she wanted. "I want a Witchy meal!"

"Akko, those are for kids."

"So? There isn't a rule that I can't have one! Ooh! And I want the My little Pony toy, not the Power Rangers! Ask for a Twilight Sparkle, she's the best 'cause she's good with magic! And a large fry! And, and a soda!"

"Those come with the meal, Akko." Sucy grumbled.

"I mean I want a big one of each, not the little ones that come with the meal!"

"Then why don't I just order you a adult sized meal instead of a Witchy meal?" Sucy snapped, the vein in her forehead about to burst.

"Because those don't come with toys, duh!" Akko crossed her arms and gave Sucy a look like SHE was the idiot of the pair.

When it was finally their turn to order, Sucy leaned in close to the mic and placed her order. "Hell? Yes, I'd like one cauldron coffee, black please. That will be all."

Akko giggled, "you're so funny Sucy." Before Sucy flew forward to the pay window, and Akko realized she was serious. "Wait, Sucy, NOOO!"

As the flew away and Akko bawled like a small child deprived of everything they loved, Sucy couldn't help but smile evilly. Until she took a sip of her coffe and spat it out, remembering she hated the cheap WitchDonalds coffee, and tossed it out into the open air.

-

Lotte's eyes sprang open, and she became aware of three things. One, her head HURT. Two, This was not her bed, nor her room, and three, she had the weirdest dreams while drunk.

Slowly sitting up, rising her hand to block the sunlight flowing in through the window, she realized who's bed she was in. It was Amanda's. Memories of last night's party entered her mind, and she smacked the redheaded American's arm hard enough to wake her. "Why didn't you tell me you spiked the punch?"

Amanda groggily rubbed her eyes, "I didn't do it, Sucy did. Apparently she had some fermented mushroom booze or something. By the time I noticed, you'd had a few sips and were sloshed." She laughed, 'causing Lotte to flinch from the pain the noise caused her. "You are such a lightweight!"

She pulled Lotte into her arms, and gently laid them back down, closing the curtains of the room with a wave of her wand and getting rid of the atrocious light. "Not that I mind, drunk Lotte is so forward. Dragged me right into bed. Almost even got a full kiss in before you passed out." She tightened her hold on the ginger fin, "now come on now, Lotte latte, lets go back to sleeping it off."

Lotte blushed, but rested her head against Amanda's chest and quickly dozed off. This time, she dreamed of more pleasant things than WitchDonald's coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm really actually liking the Amanda and Lotte pairing. I did it on a whim before, but it's really growing on me. Might do a separate one shot on them in the future. I suppose you can consider this a third part of my two part Lotte chapters?
> 
> And yeah, it was just a weird dream Lotte had. Everyone knows WitchDonalds is the only fast food place Akko hates, duh.


	10. A glimpse of the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Glimpse of the Future: d-upscandoc suggestion: I would love to see your interpretation of married Sucy and Akko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is for d-upscandoc, who asked for a Sukko oneshot about them being married. I usually like to keep things closer to the time they're in school, but I had some ideas for future stuff, so I decided to tackle it. I hope you enjoy it, d-upscandoc. I like to think this takes place many years after Potions Past.

"Alright, you brats, any more questions before you have to leave?" Sucy barked out to her classroom full of teenage witches, her fingers tracing over the ring on her left hand idly. It was the first week of school, and Luna Nova was so much more full than in her days there,. Ever since the second golden age of magic had started up when Akko and all their friends had become the new Nine witches, the amount of witches in the world had shot up. Where the Luna Nova of her childhood had barely had enough witches to keep it's doors open, the school nowadays was basically bursting with students.

Headmistress Holbrooke had her work cut out for her lately. She'd never had to deal with a school so crammed before. Not that she wasn't annoyingly enthusiastic about it all, she'd always drag Sucy into conversations about how the school had finally become just how she remembered it as a young girl. If it was anything like it was in Holbrooke's day, it just meant that the lesbian population in the school was out of control. At least, that's what Sucy took from their discussions after learning about the Headmistresses teenage love life.

As Sucy looked around her potions classroom, she was delighted that no one was raising their hand. Good. She liked when her students feared her too much to bother her with trite such as questions. Whatever fear Finneran brought to Akko during her time in school was nothing compared to the terror Sucy instilled in her own students. Her mad cackling combined with the fumes, her own short temper when it came to teenagers, and her overall grumpy demeanor made everyone either avoid her, or suck up in an attempt to not get on her bad side. She could see why Chariot had joined, being a teacher was great!

Well, until one of her idiot students raised their hand. She sent a chilling glare in her direction. "Yes, Miss Burbank?"

Burbank stood "What happens if we stir the mixture counterclockwise instead of clockwise?"

"Then the potion becomes acidic and you get a melted cauldron." Sucy deadpanned. If She'd been paying attention, Burbank wouldn't have had to ask that sort of question, but nooo, she had to whisper to all her little friends during class. Ugh, teenagers!

"Thank you Professor Manb- eh, I mean, Professor Kagari." With that, the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Sucy excused her students, and began to gather up her things. She had a date with her new wife tonight.

As she strolled through the hallway, she couldn't help but grin a toothy grin. Her old students from the year before would sometimes stumble, and call her Professor Manbavaran when they spoke to her, but whenever they corrected themselves, it always filled her with glee to be reminded that she was now officially Sucy Kagari. She'd taken Akko's name when they married in the summer before school began. Not only did her students correct themselves remind her she was still newly married to the girl of her dreams, it also brought with it glee from seeing the faces of her students go fearful whenever they got her name wrong.

They probably wondered how an evil hag like her ensnared someone as likable as the famous Atsuko Kagari.

As she strolled through the walls of Luna Nova towards the eastern courtyard, she passed her old dorm room. A lot of good times were had in that room. Her mind drifted to during her second Summer living in the dorm alone while she worked in town and waited for the new school year. She remembered getting a surprise visit from her then girlfriend, who'd come all the way from Japan to see her, because waiting a whole summer was just too long. Ah, to be seventeen again...

She didn't envy the girl who got her old bed. No amount of sanitation spells were going to make those things clean again after what she and Akko had done on it that summer.

As she continued to walk, she thought back to how she'd gotten so lucky. She'd remembered getting a call from Holbrooke(a call of all things, she didn't even know she'd owned a phone! But times had changed for Luna Nova, she guessed)while working at a potion shop on the other side of the UK, offering her a position as potions teacher. Apparently Lukic had put in a very good word for her before retiring from her post. Seeing as it paid better than her previous job(which Lukic had also helped her get, bless that old hag), she decided to take it. The old professor had showed her the ropes before leaving, and she'd been working there ever since. She still sent Sucy postcards of all the places she'd been vacationing in, though Sucy didn't think any cleansing potion or mortal bleach could get the image of Lukic in a swimsuit from her trip to Hawaii out of her brain.

When she returned to Luna Nova, she was surprised by all that had changed. The Magical technology division was much more robust. While she had heard Constanze had been approached to teach the class, the quiet little scamp had turned it down, too busy running her own business empire to take the time off to teach. She had, however, donated enough funding and Stanbots to the school for the students to take apart, put together, and just see how much magitek could help a modern witch. Sucy still remembered Finneran's screeching about it breaking tradition, and knew that somewhere on Earth, Constanze was chuckling sinisterly at her handiwork.

Then there was Diana, who had actually also joined Sucy as a teacher. And once again, to Sucy's delight and Finneran's eternal torment, she'd chosen to teach Modern Magical Theory. And when Finneran had tried to "talk some sense" into her, Diana had scolded the older Professor and told her that once upon a time, the traditions she holds dear were the new, hip thing, and that the witches who brought about the traditions of today had to struggle through the traditions of their day to get it off the ground. The world, and magic, had changed, and so it was time someone admitted it and taught some new ideas.

Sucy wished she had a camera for that. Finneran's face at her previous star pupil putting her in her place was hilarious. The only downside was that now she had to deal with Diana on a daily basis. Well, at least she wasn't as stuck up as before. It was actually sort of nice to have the company of someone from back in the old days.

She made it to the courtyard, took a seat on a bench and waited for her wife's return. After finishing school, Akko had immediately tried to jump into the entertainment business. It was hard at first, but many people remembered seeing her on the TV a few years before and it wasn't long before she had an agent booking shows for her. Within a year after she'd finished at Luna Nova, She ended up traveling and putting on shows, going around the world, inspiring people and putting smiles on their faces. Just like she'd put a smile on Sucy's face.

It was because of both of their busy schedules that it had taken them so long to actually get married, Almost eleven years, actually. Eleven years of being engaged, and fourteen spent together in total. After her first show, Akko gathered every penny she made and bought a ring and asked Sucy to marry her. Sucy had called her an idiot, and said yes. Had she only been nineteen back when Akko had asked her? It didn't seem nearly that long ago. She was thirty now, where had the time gone?

And then their careers had gotten in the way. Akko spent a lot of her time on the road. And while Sucy followed after her when she could, she ended up stranded a lot of the time working her own job. But with her position at Luna Nova, she'd have an entire summer free from children, and work, and after her first year as a teacher, they finally tied the knot. Akko had taken a break from entertaining long enough for the honeymoon, and made it back at least once a week to see her wife once school started up again. Sometimes Akko would manage to snag a few days in a row every now and then.

Ah, there she was now, flying in on a familiar broomstick.

It had come to everyone's surprise when the Shooting Star, after circling the world countless times in search of a new owner, had settled on Akko soon after she'd finally gotten her own broom to fly. Apparently she had managed to impress the broom enough after her save the world stunt, because she was the only one who seemed able to tame it, and it bucked anyone off who wasn't Akko, or riding with Akko.

Amanda had been pissed off that is hadn't chosen her, but eventually got over it. She'd even gotten Akko one of those car air freshener pine trees to put on it as a joke last time they'd been to America. Amanda had gone on to become a racer in the American Broom Derby, with Lotte as her biggest cheerleader.

Those two dorks tied the knot after Amanda dragged Lotte with her to watch her race in a derby in Vegas. It ended up coinciding with Lotte's twenty first birthday, and the two went out for victory drinks after Amanda literally swept away the competition, Not that either of them remembered getting hitched the next morning, until they checked their fingers. They stuck with it though. They'd celebrated their ninth Anniversary just before the school year had started, actually. Lotte had told her last weekend over the phone that She and Amanda were thinking of adoption, too. A shame, now she had to cut a friend out of her life all thanks to some kid.

Eh, as if Akko would put up with that. She was looking forward to being an auntie.

She hugged and kissed her wife, who then scooped her up in her arms bridal style, causing Sucy to yelp. "Careful, Guinea pig!" God, it'd been years since she'd used Akko to test any potions properly, but that nickname still stuck. She kissed Akko's jawline, "Did you miss me?"

She clung onto Akko when the brunette spun in a circle, "Sooo much! Oh, you should have seen that last show! I can't believe I managed to talk Chariot into helping me with it, she was amazing even after all these years of being off the stage!"

Akko set her love down, and the two started walking back towards Shooting Star, which hovered a few feet above the ground, patiently awaiting it's riders return. "Maybe next time, Akko." Sucy assured her. She could probably threaten Akko's show runner into scheduling something closer to the school so she could attend. "Where's our date taking place this time?"

"There's this great place in Italy, with just the BEST food. They even have stuffed mushrooms~!" she sang, tickling Sucy under her chin.

"Italy? You think this old thing can get us there and back before my classes tomorrow?" Sucy gestured to the broom, which wobbled in outrage at the violet witch's comments about it's speed.

"You bet!" Akko took Sucy's hand and with a mock-bow helped Sucy get onto the broom, which she then straddled herself.

"I guess I should mention, I took the next two weeks off." Akko sent Sucy a wink, "I was missing my favorite gal in the world too much to keep doing shows. Hope you don't mind having me around." She teased.

Sucy wrapped her arms around her dumby of a wife, "Guess I'll have to kick all my other girlfriends out for a while, then, huh?" She teased back, making Akko laugh. She'd missed that beautiful sound.

"Come on, Sucy, let's go get some food, I'm starving!" And with that, the Shooting Star shot off, flashing through the sky until they were just a dot on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I barely had any idea on where I was going with this when I started. While I like how it came out, I hope my dear reviewer d-upscandoc also enjoyed it. I know it was supposed to be more focused on their married life, but I made it more of a general future thing.
> 
> I think this will probably be the only Future fic I'll do, at least for a while. Believe it or not, this was actually a bit of an emotional roller coaster to write, since it almost feels like the end of a story, rather than just another one shot. I got this feeling in my gut while writing where everyone is, and what they're doing(minus Jasminka, who I think went on to become a somewhat famous Magical baker, and Barbara and Hannah were shot into space so they could never have to be in the way again), it's the kind of feeling you get when you're finished with a long series, and realize that there is nothing left after that, so what do you do with your life now?
> 
> I do plan on writing a bit about the summer Sucy spends living alone in the dorm in Luna Nova and working at the Last Wednesday Society sometime in the future, just because I think that will be interesting. I also want to maybe do a chapter that would chronicle how a lot of the series would be changed if Akko and Sucy got together early on in the show, just in short snippets that might work for good Sukko stuff.


	11. Return to Sucyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to Sucyland: Akko finds herself back inside Sucy's head. Things are a bit different this time, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey... remember that time I said I was going to try and write stuff that didn't tie into episode 8 so much?
> 
> Yeah... here's a one shot based entirely on episode 8.
> 
> … I'm not apologizing.

Akko awoke to find herself in the middle of a dirt road. Groggily rubbing at her eyes to make sure she was seeing everything right, she immediately noticed a familiar sight. A seemingly endless dirt road surrounded by green fields and hills, giant mushrooms of all sizes and color, a great tower in the distance.

She was in Sucyland again!

"Wha, huh? How? Did something happen?!" The dense little witch was very confused. Last she checked, she'd just gone to sleep in her own bed. No magic spells, no endlessly sleeping Sucy she had to wake up, no mushroom apocalypse she had to prevent.

Just as she was about to pick herself up, she found a flower shoved in her face. She stared at it a moment, it's scent didn't actually smell much like any flower, it smelled faintly of smoke fumes, mushrooms, and Sucy's shampoo. Gazing upwards, she saw a Sucy kneeling before her, flowers in one hand, while the other was outstretched to assist Akko up.

Smiling, she took the Sucy's hand, and pulled herself to her feet. Oh, this must have been the nice Sucy she had me the first time! Akko opened her mouth to say hello, only for her jaw to drop when she really looked at this Sucy.

Unlike the little girl she'd appeared last time she'd visited Sucyland, the Nice Sucy had had some changes. She looked like she was closer to Professor Ursula's age than Akko's, which was much older than she had been last time. Though she supposed Ursula wasn't OLD per-say, and would probably be offended to hear Akko say that. But this Sucy looked at least in her mid to late twenties. And she was GORGEOUS. Flawless pale skin, her figure filled in just a bit more than Sucy's usual petite to the point of being boney figure was, long legs, and a bit more cleavage than she was used to seeing on Sucy, too. Her hair was longer, and seemed to curl at the tips in a way that defied gravity. She almost looked like some otherworldly goddess. Or an underwear model, at the very least.

"I see it took my great looks to get you to finally stop talking," This Sucy spoke, and while her words were just as mean as Sucy normally was, it held a far more teasing tone. She placed her hand under Akko's chin and closed her gaping mouth. "You'll catch flies if you're not careful, my little idiot."

"A-Are you the same nice Sucy from the last time I was in here?!" Akko finally got out, unable to tear her eyes away from the figure before her.

This Sucy nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the Sucy police who drove past, sirens blazing. Akko quickly took action and got into a fighting stance to protect this Sucy, but found the Sucy Police completely ignored them, and instead dragged away another, unrelated Sucy.

A hand was placed on Akko's shoulder, "Calm down, Guinea pig. I'm a far more accepted part of Sucy than before. Unlike the Sucy that wants to read Nightfall." Oh, so that's the Sucy they were dragging away. "But, even then, after your last visit, the original Sucy is far more lenient against herself. That Sucy only gets executed once or twice a day now, instead of every time Sucy sees a Nightfall book."

Akko made a face, "THAT'S lenient? She's still killing parts of herself!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

This Sucy giggled. It was a beautiful sound that tickled Akko's ears, "We're just thoughts and ideas and emotions. Death isn't as permanent as you think. Even I have died before, though not since you were hear last."

Akko still looked disturbed to hear that this Sucy had been killed before, but tried shrugging it off. She was fine now, and who was she to question a beautiful lady? "So, you're a more accepted part of Sucy now? Is that why you look..." Hotter? Sexier? "older than before?"

This Sucy laughed again, as if she'd read Akko's mind and saw what Akko thought about her, "No, no. It has to do with how the emotion and idea behind me has changed."

That made sense to Akko, "okay, so which emotion or idea are you, anyway? I never got to ask! You turned into a dragon and ate a bunch of other Sucy's before I could."

The violet emotional being patted Akko's head, then slowly ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm Love. Specifically towards you, Akko. And I look different because before, I was small, and innocent. Just a crush, really. And I kept getting squashed down. But I've bloomed, matured. I'm a Sucy who wants to do more than just hold Akko's hand, now. I've evolved past just wanting the small things, even though those things still make me happy." She put a flower behind Akko's ear as the girl blushed deeply, unsure what to say.

"I don't think I ever have to worry about being executed ever again. Thanks to you, I'm accepted as normal, and have been allowed to grow and flourish." She sniffed one of her own flowers. "Don't these just smell lovely?"

"They smell a lot like Mushrooms and shampoo too me." Akko admitted, still embarrassed, but happy for a change in subject.

The Sucy that loved Akko chuckled, showing off her sharp teeth, looking closer to the Sucy Akko knew best. "I'm the embodiment of love, my flowers smell like the things that remind you of what you love most. You smell things that remind you of the original Sucy. But I smell grass, and sweat, and pickled plums, things that remind me of you, guinea pig~" She plucked the flower out behind Akko's ear and offered it to Akko to smell again, and the two took a moment to take in the scent from the same flower.

Akko was suddenly aware of how close the two had gotten. The Sucy who loved Akko just watched her through half lidded eyes as Akko acted on instinct, plucking the flower from this Sucy's hand and casting it aside. She gently took the emotion by the sides of her face, hands cupped on her cheeks, and brought their faces closer. There was no resistance from the puce haired woman, and Akko became very aware that she'd never kissed an older woman before. Well, she supposed it didn't make too much of a difference, she was sure she'd be kissing the original Sucy when the two of them were far older looking than this Sucy was.

She took the plunge and their lips met. In that moment, she felt everything Sucy had ever felt towards her all in one instant.

She couldn't wait to get back home so she could kiss her Sucy just like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I can't decide if this is all a dream Akko is having or not. I just couldn't come up with a reason for Akko to be in Sucyland again, but wanted her there anyway.
> 
> I've been thinking about Majora's Mask, one of my fav Zelda games. One of the biggest, feelsiest side quests has you help Kafei, a man who was cursed back to being a child, find his wedding mask(his kingdom's equivalent a wedding ring) back, so he can find the courage to face his fiancee, Anju. By the end of the quest, despite not having the curse broken, the two wed with the hero, Link, as the only witness.
> 
> I guess that's why I wanted to do a chapter with a teenage Akko meeting a more mature Sucy and getting that kiss in. And Akko literally kissed Sucy's love emotion, how much more intimate can you get then that?
> 
> If I ramble on any longer, this authors note will be longer than the actual fic. Peace!


	12. Like Wildfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Wildfire: The news about Akko and Sucy dating has gotten out, and become the talk of the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: a very silly, but very cute little chapter. Sorry about it's length, I wrote it on the day I spent shopping.

Everything had consequences. Even the small stuff, like Akko giving Sucy a little kiss on the lips before running off to get a few more flight attempts on her broom before classes started up again before their lunch break ended.

As soon as her attention was taken away from her girlfriend, Sucy noticed she had a dozen eyes on her, easy. Half the cafeteria had noticed that, and she became aware that she and Akko had never showed any public displays of affection yet. Most of the school, outside Lotte, hadn't even known they were dating.

And then suddenly she was swarmed. Her friends were asking questions, people she'd never even talked to were demanding to know what just happened, and it felt a bit overwhelming. What in the world had gotten into this school that made it so you couldn't even kiss your own girlfriend in public? She decided to solve this like she did all her problems.

“If you all don't get back, I'm going to spray you all with deadly poisons!”

By the end of the day, the news had spread like wildfire. Luna Nova had an official lesbian couple. Akko and Sucy became like celebrities overnight. As the two cuddled up together in Sucy's bed, they couldn't figure out what the big deal was. Not that Akko was complaining, so far she'd soaked up all the attention she was getting and loving every moment of it. 

But over the next few days, things became a bit more apparent. What started out as the first and only lesbian couple in Luna Nova, soon became the first of MANY. Barely a day went by where there wasn't a new couple on campus. Blair and Mary were holding hands, Wangari and Avery were kissing in the courtyard, and Joanna and Kimberly were feeding each other lunch.

Apparently all of the students in Luna Nova was very gay, and all it took was a small crack in the dam that was Akko and Sucy to make everyone realize that they could stop hiding it, and soon a torrent of lesbians followed.

What followed was a period of unrest in the classrooms. While Akko doubted the teachers would ever punish someone for who they were attracted to, She did think that students would be punished for how disrespectful they all were in class. Teachers were outright ignored by a majority of the students who were still in early relationship syndrome, and too absorbed into their girlfriends to pay much attention. And while the teachers attempted to keep some semblance of order, when three fourths of your students were in the wrong, it was hard to deal out punishments that would actually be followed.

It was utter chaos, and Sucy was loving it. She'd commonly be seen cackling at the teachers as they struggled to reign in their students.

As the days went by, Akko and Sucy had gotten so many thank yous and even gifts from the student body for taking the first steps. The brunette witch and her violet haired partner had unwittingly inspired everyone in school, and all it took was a kiss!

Of course, not all of the students were happy about this, though. In the red team dorm, Akko lay on her stomach on top of her bed, Sucy sitting at the foot of it, as they both listened with deadpan expressions to Amanda's complaining.

“Because of you, everyone is gay now. I can't go anywhere without a disgusting amount of PDA shoved into my face. It's like a wildfire of gay, and you guys were the literally flaming match that started it!” The redhead ranted.

“You know,” Akko said, in a monotone that both put Sucy's to shame, and made her girlfriend proud,” Maybe we'd take anything you said seriously if you weren't so hypocritical about it.”

“What are you guys talking about? Amanda O'Neill is a lot of things, but I am NO hypocrite!”

Lotte chimed in, “I don't know, it does seem just a bit hypocritical, don't you think?” 

Amanda tightened her grip on the tiny Fin she had sitting in her lap, “Now my own girlfriend is insulting me? What's the world come to?!”

Lotte grimaced, “I'm just saying, you're complaining about everyone getting together because of Akko and Sucy, when we're only together because Akko and Sucy, and well, we get very uh, PDA-ish in front of everyone, too.”

“You're cuddling together in front of us right now.” Sucy added. “On MY bed. If anything, I should be the one complaining to you.”

“Ugh, fine, I can see when I'm not wanted.” Amanda scooted Lotte out of her lap and made for the door. She didn't make it far after stepping out, before returning with defeated posture and an annoyed sigh. “Hannah and Barbara are making out in the hallway again. I'm not walking past that”

While Akko and Sucy were a bit disgruntled by her reappearance, Lotte welcomed her back with open arms, ready and willing to resume their cuddle session.

Sucy had to resist reaching for one of her bottles of poison. Akko wasn't sure if it was to use on Amanda, or to put herself out of her misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I couldn't think of any more to add to this idea, so stopped it here. Do you like how this is slowly becoming the Lotte and Amanda show? I seriously need to crank out a cute oneshot about these two soon before they just steal the show entirely.


	13. Judged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judged: Sucy doesn't like cuddling in Akko's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have a bit of a headache, and might be coming down with something, so I made this quick so I could get some rest. Maybe don't expect a new chapter tomorrow, maybe the next day as well, just until my head feels better.

Akko didn't understand it. Why did they always have to cuddle in Sucy's bed? It was the same size as her bed, and it was just as clean! … Okay, maybe not that last one, she ate a box of rice crackers her parents sent her on it just yesterday, but it usually was just as clean!

But still, Sucy refused to budge. They'd cuddled only once in Akko's bed, and the entire time Sucy was stiff and seemed uncomfortable, but wouldn't tell Akko why.

But, finally one day, after pestering her about it for half an hour, Sucy finally opened up. "Akko, it doesn't really have anything to do with your bed, it's... ugh, fine, it's your poster."

"My poster?" The chocolate haired witch asked, confused.

"Yeah, your Shiny Chariot poster."

"What's wrong with it?" Akko didn't see any problems with her poster at all. In fact, she was getting a bit offended. She knew Sucy wasn't a big Chariot fan, but to refuse cuddles on a bed overlooked by it was ridiculous.

Sucy actually looked mildly embarrassed. "I just feel like she's watching us, okay? Just... watching and judging. I know it's weird, but it's true."

Akko snorted, okay, that was actually a pretty funny reason. "Sucy, don't be ridiculous, it's just a poster, it can't actually watch us!"

Later in the day, after classes were done with and dinner was finishing up, Professor Ursula approached the table Akko and Sucy were eating at. "Good evening, Akko, I was wondering if I could borrow you for a little bit? It won't take long, I just wanted to discuss some more of what I know about the Seven Words."

Akko nodded, excitement gleaming in her eyes. "Sure thing, Professor! Let me just go grab the Shiny Rod from my room and I'll meet you in your office!" The girl got up from her seat, started to leave, before running back and giving Sucy a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later, love you Sucy!"

"Love you too, Guinea pig." Sucy mumbled, embarrassed to say it in front of a teacher.

As Akko took off running again at full speed, Ursula gave Sucy a small smile and left. Sucy couldn't help but get that same creepy crawly feeling of being judged as she did in front of that stupid Shiny Chariot poster. Weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Probably my shortest chapter yet. Hopefully I'll have more in a day or two or three. I have a short list of ideas, but most of them are much longer than I usually like to write, and take time. Combine that with my headache, and you can see why I picked such a short chapter to write.
> 
> I'm still taking any suggestions, too. If you have anything, let me know. Just try not to make it too AU-ish. I don't want to do any coffee shop crap, thanks.


	14. Recipe for Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recipe for Disaster: Akko just wanted to help Sucy make a potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sort of suggestion that Typhoon Boom(of Fanfiction.net) asked for, and even helped me come up with some ideas. Give him a hand everyone! *Applause*

Sucy stirred the mixture in her cauldron, her elbows gently bumping into her assistant for the day. Akko had insisted on helping out with this potion, claiming it was to help her get her grades in potions class up a little bit. Sucy didn't really mind, she just made sure that Akko was willing to test the potion out like a good guinea pig when it was all done.

Honestly, she enjoyed having the Japanese girl around. It filled her heart with a warm feeling. But, it also made her doubt herself. With such a close proximity to the girl, she could hear all her self doubts cloud her mind.

_'she wouldn't hang out with you at all if she knew how you actually felt_ ' buzzed in her head. She tried to push it back, and instead just absorb the feeling of Akko being there.

"Akko, could you pour that vial into the rest of the mixture?" She pointed to her tube rack. Akko reached for the vial with blue liquid inside, before Sucy corrected, "Not that one, the yellow one."

Akko grabbed the right vial, and poured it into the cauldron. "This is so much fun!" she grabbed the stirring spoon as well and helped Sucy mix the thick liquid. Sucy had to calm herself as their hands brushed together as they stirred. She smiled back, Akko's enthusiasm was contagious.

"Just wait until it's finished, guinea pig, then the real fun begins" she cackled. Akko's face turned sour, as she gazed at the potion and remembered she was going to have to swallow the viscous fluid later. Sucy immediately regretted saying that, _'You always have to rob her of her smile, don't you, you idiot.'_ She thought to herself.

"Akko, why don't you go take care of those ingredients back there? The mushrooms need to be chopped, and the Willow bark needs to be ground into a powder."

That seemed to brighten Akko up a bit more. "'kay! I'll be back in just a second!" She went over to the table to start her chopping, singing a silly song out of tune as she did so. Sucy felt herself relax a little more, the tension leaving her shoulders now that Akko put some distance between them. _'She's going to find out eventually and then she's going to hate you.'_ That stupid voice in her head whispered.

"I know, I know," She whispered to herself, grabbing another vial and mixing it into the rest of the potion.

Akko soon returned, mushrooms chopped and willow bark ground up. Sucy eyed the potion ingredients with her usual deadpan expression when Akko brought them over. The bark was fine, but Akko's slicing and dicing skills needed some work. The mushroom bits were of all sorts of shapes and sizes, cut without any thought given to the angle of the blade.

"How did I do?" Akko beamed, and Sucy got lost in her eyes again. She grabbed a handful of the ground bark and threw it into the potion. "It look's good, Akko. You did fine, thanks." God she couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"Sucy! The potion!" Akko suddenly cried out, pointing to the cauldron at Sucy's side, which was bubbling and foaming up, spilling over the side.

Extinguishing the flame under the cauldron with a wave of her wand so the potion would stop it's fuming, Sucy panicked. What went wrong? What did she- she looked at her hand, where a bit of the powdered willow bark still clung to her skin. Oh. _'You were supposed to throw the mushrooms in first, and then throw in the bark! You were so distracted by a pretty girl you put the ingredients in at the wrong time!'_

She felt hot shame creep into her cheeks in the form of an angry blush. She screwed up! In the one thing she was really good at! In front of Akko, no less. She felt so embarrassed, that she turned and stormed out of the room, stomping her feet as she went.

"Sucy!" Oh, great, Akko was chasing after her. Just what she needed. _'I feel humiliated enough without having to hear it from her.'_ "Go away Akko! I want to be alone right now."

Of course, the brown haired girl ignored her. "I-I'm sorry Sucy, I must have messed up! You worked really hard on that potion. We can try again!"

Of course she thought it was her fault. Everyone always reminded her of how much of a screw up she was. _'including you.'_ "It's fine, Akko." She tried to reassure the girl, but it came out as a snarl.

Akko backed off for a moment, before her determined expression returned. "No Sucy, I was just trying to help and I messed you up! I need to help make up for it!"

"I don't need your help!" Sucy flinched at her own harsh remark, then tried to turn and walk away but Akko grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her back and forcing her to look Akko in the eyes.

"I'm you're friend Sucy, please just let me help!" The girl argued, sending her a pleading look. She wanted to make it up, to fix an afternoon wasted. But That wasn't what Sucy wanted.

"No! Just go away, Akko!" She managed to free her wrist, but Akko just grabbed a handful of her sleeve to keep her there. She continued to fight against Akko's surprising level of strength even as the girl spoke again.

"Sucy! … Y-you've been really distant with me lately..." Sucy stopped pulling away. Akko didn't sound determined, or angry, she sounded defeated and sad. "I know I told you I wanted to help to get my grades up, but I lied. I did it to spend time with you. And I messed everything up again and made you mad. Please, just... Just let me help?" _'You really do have to rob her of her smile, don't you?'_

"It wasn't your fault!" Sucy finally snapped, yelling it at the girl and tearing her sleeve from Akko's grip. "It was mine, okay! I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at myself!" Her breath came out ragged, and she realized she was getting so work up and emotional she was beginning to angrily tear up.

"I was embarrassed, and frustrated with myself, Akko. I messed up on something so simple, that even you couldn't have screwed up. And in a way, it is because of you. You're just such a big distraction that I couldn't even focus on the ingredients in front of me."

Akko's face scrunched up in confusion. "I-I'm a distraction? What does that even mean, Sucy?"

Sucy wasn't sure why she did it. She was still mad, upset, and close to tears, and clearly not in her right mind because of it. But she wiped her eyes with her sleeve, grabbed Akko by her big stupid head, and smashed her lips against her own. As far as first kisses went, it sucked. She forced their lips together so hard she was sure they'd bruise, and Sucy knew she cut the inside of her lip from how hard her teeth smashed against them. All her self hatred and doubts fed into that kiss, mixing with desperation and fear once she realized just what she did.

The kiss ended as quickly as it came, and Sucy continued to storm away, leaving Akko in the dust. _'Well, she for sure hates you now.'_

Akko stood alone in the hallway outside her dorm, her fingers pressed against her lips with a blank look on her face. She didn't follow Sucy.

-

Sucy sat alone in the courtyard next to the botanical garden that housed the Jennifer Memorial Tree for hours, watching as the sun went from hanging high in the sky, until it had long set. _'I guess I screwed up big time. I should just... go, I can't show my face around here anymore.'_

She wanted to cry, but honestly, she didn't have the tears. She'd been alone for most her life, this was nothing different. She grimaced though, she'd left her broom in their dorm, so leaving wasn't something she'd be able to do without an awkward goodbye. Not that she thought her friends would want anything to do with her anymore.

She breathed out a sigh. Maybe she could just steal a school broom from a broom closet or something and not have to face her classmates. Wouldn't be the first time she'd had to start over from nothing. Probably wouldn't be the last, either.

Just as she stood up from her seat, however, a voice spoke out. "You were wrong, you know."

She turned, and saw Akko. She looked awkward, fidgeting in place with her hands behind her back, and not meeting Sucy's eyes. "What?" Sucy asked.

"About the potion." Akko specified, though that didn't clear anything up for Sucy. "You said it was so simple even I couldn't screw it up. But I went back, and I tried, and tried over and over to get it right, and well..." She took her hands from out behind her, showing she had Sucy's cauldron behind her back the whole time, and it had melted straight through the bottom. Thick yellow sludge dripping slowly from the gaping hole and sizzling as it hit the ground. "No matter how many times I tried, I couldn't fix it. I was going to make it, and give it to you, to make it up for earlier, but I... I couldn't."

She bit her lip, and set the cauldron down with a "clunk!" and took a step toward Sucy like she was a wild animal about to bolt, which wasn't that far off. "So, you see Sucy... You can't go! I'm useless at potions, I need you here to help me, even if we both screw up a little sometimes!"

After her outburst, she held a hand out. Sucy eyed it, before setting her gaze back up to Akko's face. "What are you doing."

"Just take my hand already, okay! I just gave a big speech about how I need you, this is embarrassing enough!" Akko stamped her foot on the ground and puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. Sucy took a step closer to Akko, and stretched out her own hand and grasp Akko's, who then intertwined their fingers.

"I don't hate you Sucy. I honestly don't know what I think right now, but I know I don't hate you, or want you to leave. I want you to stay. I love you, Suce, but I'm not... entirely sure just what kind of love it is. And I'll never know if you don't stay, so please, don't go?"

The violet witch starred for a moment, unsure if she heard correctly, before nodding and reluctantly spread out her arms as she prepared for an Akko bear hug. But instead, she got a tender one, soft, and comfortable, and she felt herself relax in her crushes arms.

Shedding tears over having to leave was something she couldn't do. She'd been forced from so many places, it didn't even phase her anymore. But being asked to stay?

That brought on some waterworks. But Akko held her tight while she got them out, and for once, all the doubts in her head kept their opinions to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: By the Nine, this was hard to write. I take a day or two off of writing, and suddenly my abilities to perform goes down the crapper. This took me most of my free time today, when it should have taken an hour. Writers block is a word that rhymes with witch.
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter comes to me easier. Expect another day or so of no updates, I think it'll be a longer chapter, unless I can think of something shorter to fill the gap.
> 
> Fun fact, I considered ending it with Akko standing in the hallway, unsure of what to even think as Sucy ran away, but it was too angsty for me. I'm a happy guy! Make happy. So I wrote the ending you see in one take off the top of my head.
> 
> I also hope angry tears isn't too out of character for Sucy. I get that way sometimes, where I get so angry and emotional I end up crying and yelling without really thinking and decided I could see Sucy as someone who'd bottle stuff up until she reached that point.


	15. Sucy's Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucy's Summer: A run of the mill day during summer vacation from school as Sucy counts down the days before seeing Akko again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a sequel to the chapter Potions Past, which was Chapter 7. Same note as I added there, this does not account for the manga, which as far as I know is not canon to the anime anyway. Separate continuity, and all that jazz. Did you know there are actually 3 different manga, all with different continuity? Seriously, look it up
> 
> Now, this takes place during Sucy's summer living at Luna Nova while everyone else is on break, with permission from Holbrooke to stay since she doesn't have a home to return to. Enjoy.

Sucy's eyes creaked open as the alarm by her bedside went off. It was too bad, she had been having a pretty nice dream. Reaching over and slamming her hand down on the off button to silence the screech of the alarm, she slowly sat up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and stood to greet the day.

Her room in the dorms felt rather lonely now that summer was here. No Akko, no Lotte, and even the sound of the rustle and bustle of students getting ready in the mornings wasn't around anymore. Just peace and quiet. She didn't know when she started to hate the idea of silence. She blamed her favorite guinea pig for that. Always a loud noise following that one.

She did enjoy having a bit more space to herself though. The desk had picked up quite a bit of her clutter as time went by, covered in potion vials and ingredients, and papers. The dresser had a lot more outfits in them, and no one was around to touch her stuff. That she could get used to.

She began her morning with some simple stretches, and then slipped into some more advanced yoga poses, making sure to hold her position until the ache that came from sleep left her bones. When her body felt more awake, she dragged herself into the bathroom down the hall, and prepared for her day.

After showering, dressing herself, and brushing her teeth, she made her way down to the cafeteria, where the elixir of the gods dwelt. Coffee! Grabbing herself a cup and a plain slice of toast, she dragged herself over to her seat, where she ate besides a few goblins on break, enjoying the lesser amount of work they had with so few people still in Luna Nova.

As she finished her meager breakfast and left the cafeteria, she waved to Professor Lukic as she they passed each other. Lukic was one of the few permanent fixtures around the school, not having any family to visit or stay with during summers, and enjoying having the time to work on her own projects with the school's equipment. She'd been a huge help a month back, when Sucy wanted to try finding her birth parents. While she ended up deciding against meeting them, it was still something she owed the old potions professor.

Maybe one day she'd find the courage to tell her teacher she even thought of her as a member of her family.

Sucy headed back to her room to pick up her broom. If she didn't hurry, she'd be late for work, and her boss, Chum, would get... well, not upset, but he'd probably roll his eyes and lightly scold her, and she wasn't going to put up with that.

As she prepared to leave the room for a good chunk of her day, her eyes drifted to the opened letters on her desk, sent to her by her girlfriend, Akko. While Luna Nova didn't have any phones, Chum's shop, The Last Wednesday Society, did. And Sucy made sure to call her little idiot every day as she finished her shift. The calls tended to run a bit short, as it was very late in Japan by midday in England. But those calls didn't stop Akko from sending letters absolutely packed with every little detail about their days apart, care packages filled with Japanese snack foods, and most importantly, pictures. If she sent any more, Sucy would have to rename her "Dumb stuff Akko did" scrapbook into the "loving girlfriend" scrapbook. The thought of doing so disgusted her.

Akko took pictures of everything. Her trip to Universal Studios of Japan, pictures of her family, pictures she'd taken when she'd gone with Sucy to the Philippines earlier that summer. Cute novelty stores, selfies, and one or two... revealing photos with notes scribbled on the backs saying they were for when Sucy was feeling lonely. She kept those in the drawer by her bedside.

She shifted through a handful, before finding one of Akko smiling with a her fingers in a V for victory sign out. She grinned a toothy grin, and slipped it into her breast pocket, before turning back towards the door, grabbing her broom and heading out.

-

She made it to work on time, giving Chum who stood at the counter a nod in greeting as she headed into the back to grab her apron. The stupid thing was frilly, and dumb, but it was the only one she'd been provided with, so she stuck with it. It probably came from one of those enchanted outfit sets Chum sold. Probably one of the more perverted ones, like a maid outfit or something.

Holbrooke had helped her get this job at the start of the summer break. She must have made a few dozen resumes with the headmistresses help, and sent them to half the shops in town. In the end, it was good old Chum who'd come through and hired her as a seasonal for the summer. Her job was simple, she made tea, coffee, and scones for anyone who came into the shop to get a magical item repaired. She took orders, served, and ran the counter while Chum worked on anything in his backroom. It was boring, dull busywork, but Chum paid well(ish) and was a good boss, if a bit of a pushover. But he knew his business, and when it came to his prices he knew to stand firm.

She was pretty sure he only hired her because he'd grown fond of her, Akko and Lotte since they visited his shop so much. That, and he probably felt he owed her, since as a magical repair shop, his business shot through the roof when her girlfriend kept breaking their school's property. Chum had to repair at least half a dozen school brooms that Akko broke alone last semester, as well as countless magical artifacts.

Business at the Last Wednesday Society was either slow,or busy, with little variety between. Today looked like a bit of a lazy, slow workday. The kind of day she enjoyed most, where she and Chum would just enjoy a nice cup of tea and eat a few scones while one or two customers dropped by to either browse the novelty items, pick something up or leave it for repairs.

At noon, Chum sent her off to one of the nearby diners to pick up some lunch and drop off some magical tea cups he'd fixed up for the chef there. He warned her to be careful with them, the chef had said they were family heirlooms and would cost Chum a pretty penny if they broke.

But since she wasn't Akko, she made it there without a scratch on the cups, and came back with an unhealthy, greasy pile of stuff called lunch.

Chum took his with a hungry smile on his face, "You mind manning the counter while I eat this and fix some stuff in the back? We've got a customer coming in to pick up a enchanted grandfather clock at three, and I still have a few more kinks to work out in it."

Sucy gave a apathetic shrug and ate a bite of her chips. "Whatever. Not much to do today anyway. Might as well have my lunch break at the main counter and get paid for it."

Chum grimaced, "eh, how about you not get paid, and I let you chat up your girlfriend while you eat? Seeing as, you know, I'm paying extra for your long distance calls and all?"

Sucy smirked at that, "it's a deal." She then gave her boss a little wave of her hand to shoo him off, and sat herself down at the counter, phone in hand and already dialing Akko's number.

It rang for a moment, before someone picked up, speaking fluent Japanese. " _Kon'nichiwa? Kagari katei, watashihadare to hanashite iru nodesu ka?_ " Judging from the masculine voice, she'd managed to catch Akko's father. He always seemed nice over the phone, but didn't seem to speak much English.

"Hello Mr. Kagari, It's Sucy-"

"Sucy? _Saikin, anata wa dōshite imasu ka?_ " The man cut her off, giving a cheerful laugh over the phone. It was very apparent where Akko got her charisma from. Sucy's own Japanese was abysmal, but she guessed he was asking her how she was doing. He always tried to start up a conversation, despite the fact neither of them really understood a thing the other was saying. While they'd yet to meet in person, from his playful tone over the phone, and how Akko spoke of him, he seemed like a great man.

"I'm doing good, Mr. Kagari. Just thought 'd give Akko a call while I'm on my lunch break." She twirled her chips in her ketchup, a smile creeping op on her face. "Is Akko available?" she stressed Akko's name, so he'd understand who she wanted to speak to, even if he didn't understand her.

"Akko? _Ichi-byō._ " She then heard a distant yell of " _Anata no gārufurendo wa denwa ni dete imasu!_ " As he thankfully had more sense than his daughter and pulled the phone away from his mouth before shouting.

Sucy could hear someone running over through the phone, taking loud, audible stomps. There was her girlfriend. " _Moshi mos_ \- er, I mean, Hi, Sucy! You're calling early!" There she was. Sucy grinned openly, the food in front of her forgotten. Akko's accent had gotten thicker since returning home, like it had been when she first arrived at Luna Nova, and it was always adorable to hear.

"Yeah, I managed to get some time during my lunch break, thought I'd give my favorite idiot a call. Make sure you were still intact and not getting into any messes I haven't been around to pull you out of."

"You just called because you miss me," Akko teased. Sucy didn't deny it. "Sooo, what are you eating for lunch?" She could practically feel Akko lean forward with her weight resting on her elbows, as if she was actually having this conversation in person.

"Just some greasy burger and chips from the diner dawn the street. Nothing special." She smirked, then teased back, "I could think of something tastier."

That made Akko give a scandalous gasp, "Sucy, I'm in the living room with my parents, don't talk like that," She spoke through her teeth, nervousness in her voice.

"What, I was just thinking about milkshakes." She replied innocently. "Akko, was your mind in the gutter again? I'll have to fix that when you get back." She replied, slipping into her sultry voice at the end.

"Suuucyyy!" Akko whined, only getting more worked up.

However, Sucy suddenly got quiet and thoughtful. "When you get back... That's..."

Should could hear Akko's enthusiastic nod. " _Haaaai!_ One more week, then school starts again! I can't wait! We have so much to catch up on!"

Sucy smiled fondly. She'd been doing that a lot lately, actually. "Yeah. I can't wait, either." She straightened up in her seat, and went back to a teasing tone, "I'll finally have someone to experiment on again, won't that be exciting?"

"Sucy!"

-

By the time their call had ended, Sucy's food had gone stone cold, and she was sure she spent more time than her break allowed just talking. Either Chum had chosen to let her keep chatting away, or he hadn't noticed the time and was absorbed in his work. She assumed the latter, he never let up on this kind of stuff. Not when it cost him money. And he probably hadn't fixed that clock yet.

Letting out a sigh, she withdrew the picture of Akko she had put into her pocket that morning, and gave it a loving look. The dork inside the image just smiled back, still as a statue, which was so unlike the real thing who couldn't stop moving for more than a few moments.

"One more week." She whispered to herself. One more week, and no more job to trudge to every morning, no more empty dorm without her friends, and no lonely breakfasts and greasy lunches.

She just would have her girlfriend, Atsuko, their mutual best friend, Lotte, and a lot of extra cash to subtly spoil them both with. Because she wasn't soft enough to spoil them to their faces. She had a reputation to keep after all.

"Just one more week," She repeated to herself, gently stroking the image of Akko with her thumb. She could hardly wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm pretty sure it was illegal where I live(California), but I never got paid for my lunch breaks at my first job. Hell, my Bosses Boss didn't even like that I took a lunch break at all, so my Boss always had me pretend to work if he thought his boss was going to show up during my lunch break. Had to hide my food and everything. So why should Sucy not suffer the same fate, at least money wise?
> 
> Also, again, if I got anything wrong when it comes to Japanese, blame google. That wasn't even the hardest part, it was writing fries down as chips because England. I do refuse to put U's in places they don't belong, though. Still too American for that. And the accent getting thicker is normal too, I've had people from other countries go back to visit family, and when they return they go from little to no accent, to very thick for about a week after speaking no English for a few days. Just another thing I added to make Akko seem more foreign than she was in the show.
> 
> And yes, I went with Chum after Chumlee from pawn stars, since everyone likes to joke that he looks like him.


	16. Bragging rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bragging Rights: Akko and Lotte argue over who's got the better girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So many suggestions were given in the past few days, I think I should try one out. But first, the reviews! I'll pick a short one, suggested by aliffiphonelinux95(of fanfiction.net). I had a party earlier, and I have to attend another later, due to it being Easter, so I didn't have as much time to myself to write.
> 
> Fair warning, this came out a bit crackier than I intended when I sat down to write it. Also, this is during their second or third year.

While Akko could get argumentative sometimes, especially when it was with Diana, or with anyone who didn't respect Shiny Chariot, fighting with Lotte was not a common ordeal. It was Lotte! She tended to go with the flow because she just didn't have the fight in her to stand against it!

But this time, it was a matter of more than just her honor on the line, but her girlfriend, Amanda's honor as well, and Lotte wasn't going to back down from a challenge like that, which was what then spiraled into the two girls glaring at each other, and listing off the things that made their girlfriend's the more superior. That's right, the two little witches had gotten into a bragging contest, that soon became a bragging argument.

"Sucy is a great cook!" Akko shot out, knowing Lotte couldn't write home at all about Amanda's kitchen skills. She could burn a salad.

"Well, Amanda takes me on romantic flights all the time!" Lotte shot back, knowing that Sucy rarely liked putting up with Akko's excited bouncing on the broom every time they did go for a flight.

"Sucy lets me hold her hand all the time!" Okay, she was low-balling this one, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Amanda holds open doors for me!"

"Sucy's been learning Japanese so she can get to know my family better!" This was the most heart warming thing Sucy had probably ever done, as well as proof Sucy had a soft side at all.

"Amanda already gets along with my family!" Which was true, the American girl had visited Lotte during the previous summer. Though how anyone couldn't not get along with the Yanson's, Akko didn't know.

"Sucy has a great butt!" Okay, a little out of left field, but this was Akko's trump card, she could drool all day over Sucy's tushy.

"Are you kidding? Have you even SEEN Amanda's?" Lotte shot back, ready to defend her lovers pillow of an ass.

"No, because why would I want to look at anything other than perfection!?" How dare Lotte imply Sucy's butt wasn't the better of the pair!

"Well, Amanda is a great kisser!"

"Sucy's got a super skilled tongue for frenchy stuff!"

They were beginning to increase in volume, inside voices all but abandoned.

"Amanda wear's fruity lip balm so all her kisses are sweet!"

"Sucy is really kinky!"

"Amanda lets me do all my kinks with her! ALL of them!"

Akko's face showed a level of disgust that implied that maybe that amount of information was crossing a line in their argument, but before she could say anything, the door opened, with Sucy and Amanda strolling in, looking none the wiser to the fact their girlfriends had been in the bragging match of the century on their behalves.

Amanda raised a brow at how worked up the two friends looked, "Was something going on in here?"

"You guys look kind of angry." Sucy added, her eyes half lidded with disinterest.

"W-whaaat? Noooo." Akko said, unconvincingly. She and Lotte exchanged glances, and agreed that maybe they should keep their argument to themselves. It was way to embarrassing to admit to their girlfriends.

"Well, I came by to ask Lotte if she'd like to head out on a flight with me, and ran into Sucy on the way here. If you aren't doing anything, would you like to join me, Lotte?" Amanda sent the Finnish girl a wink.

Lotte nodded, and looped her arm with Amanda's, and as the two left, she stuck her tongue out at Akko.

"What was that about?" Sucy asked.

"It's nothing..." Akko sighed.

"So... You think I've got a super skilled tongue for, how did you put it, "Frenchy stuff"?" Sucy smirked, and then laughed as the brunette's face turned scarlet. To tease her further, she stuck her own tongue out at Akko and wiggled it, causing her girlfriend to cover her face in embarrassment.

-

As Lotte and Amanda walked down the hallway, the redhead turned to the ginger, "We do try out a lot of your kinky stuff," Amanda said as she applied a new layer of pineapple lip balm, "What do you say we find a nice quiet spot to fly to and I share some of mine with you?"

Lotte only nodded, red up to her ears as they quickened their pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think in the next few chapter, I'm going to tone down the sexy stuff. I threw it in a lot because they're teenagers, but I feel the jokes are getting old and I should focus a bit more on the mushy instead of pervy. Other than that, I'm somewhat satisfied with this chapter. Next one will be longer, though, I promise. Maybe.


	17. Double Date Part 2 - Electric Quickening of the Revenge of the Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Date Part 2 - Electric Quickening of the Revenge of the Final Chapter: Akko and Sucy decide to retry their double date with Amanda and Lotte from chapter 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by Elzeta123(of Fanfiction.net), and is a sequel to the Lotte Extraordinaire chapters from a while back.

In a little diner, in a little town called Blytonbury, in which the school of Luna Nova could be accessed, four teenage witches awkwardly sat in a booth, attempting to finish a double date they had started a week ago.

Said double date had been interrupted by the reveal that two of the witches, Amanda and Lotte, were in fact, not dating, and had only been pretending to date so that Lotte could try reconnecting with her friends, Akko and Sucy, who had been dating each other for a few weeks, and who had unintentionally made their friend feel like a third wheel for most of that time.

The date was back on though, when the Brunette and Puce haired witches stumbled upon Lotte and Amanda in a lip-lock in their favorite make-out spot shortly after their double date had ended, prompting Akko to suggest they try again next week when a red faced Lotte giddily stumbled back into the dorm room she shared with her friends.

The tiny Finnish girl had been extremely embarrassed to find out her friends had seen her, but agreed to ask Amanda if she was up for a proper double date. Amanda thought the whole thing was hilarious, and agreed to give it another try now that she and Lotte were actually an item now.

And so, they sat, picking at their food and unsure of what to actually talk about after the train wreck that was their previous double date.

"You guys aren't going to ditch us with the bill again, are you?" Sucy asked, deciding to break the ice.

Amanda smiled nervously, and pulled at her collar. "No, no, that was our bad. Won't happen again, right Lotte?"

"Right!" The ginger nodded. "We're sorry about what happened last time."

Akko gave a little wave of her hand, "It's fine, it's fine! What I want to know is just what happened after you guys left! I mean, one moment you guys are pretending to date, the next we find you all over each other!"

"Find us all over each other?" Amanda seemed confused.

"uh, I may have forgotten to mention how they found out we started dating. They, em, may have walked in on us in the closet on their way back to the dorm and, w-we were just to busy to notice." Lotte wrung her hands as Amanda's face began to turn red.

"Oh, th-they saw that, huh? Heh, I wonder when they walked in..."

"About the time Lotte's hand was going up your shirt." Sucy smirked, giving a little cackle as her Finnish friend looked mortified and hid her face in her hands.

Akko was beginning to get impatient, "Come on, tell us how it happened!" She slammed her fists on the table, making the cutlery rattle and got a few strange looks from their fellow diners.

Amanda gave a small shrug of her shoulder, "well, uh, not much to tell really." She gave Lotte a fond look, "I was waiting outside waiting for Lotte to finish talking with you. I just figured I'd wait a little bit, come in, snag some food and head back, but she brought it out to me instead."

"I-I asked if she'd like me to walk her to her dorm, since it was kind of late and I didn't know if she wanted to go alone." Lotte added

"And so we started walking, and realized she hadn't been in there long enough to eat, so I offered some fries-"

"Chips," Lotte gently corrected, causing Amanda to roll her eyes.

"FRIES, and so we shared some food, and then we ended up sitting on a bench, and splitting the burger as well."

"She was so chivalrous." Lotte giggled.

"I was just being nice!" Amanda growled, blood rushing to her cheeks. "Anyway, we ate the rest of the food, and by that time, it was getting really cold out. And we hadn't brought any coats, or gloves, or anything."

"At one point, as we were getting close to the ley line entrance, our hands brushed together." Lotte grabbed Amanda's hand under the table as she spoke.

"I wasn't thinking, and just kinda grabbed Lotte's hand when I felt how cold her fingers were. It was... embarrassing," Amanda admitted, but sent Lotte a smile as she tightened her grip on her girlfriends hand.

"And all that mushy stuff led to you guys groping in the closet?" Sucy questioned, brow raised.

"Oh come on," Amanda scoffed, "We just went on a fake date together, were both doing a bunch of mushy stuff, ended up holding hands, and then had to hold each other close for the broom ride back, because Lotte came with you guys and I only took the one broom!"

Lotte nodded in agreement, "it wasn't planned, or even expected. We probably would have just laughed it off if any of these things happened separately, but with them all together, it was unintentionally romantic."

"I still don't get how you guys went from cutesy hand holding to locking lips like no tomorrow," Akko commented, confused.

Lotte and Amanda exchanged glances, "We're... not sure how that happened either. We talked afterwards, and it ended up that we both thought the other was putting the moves us." Amanda finally admitted.

"It was just a case of mixed signals." Lotte agreed. "By the time we got to Amanda's dorm, we both thought things had gone well, since it ended up being so unintentionally romantic, and we were a little... hormonal," Lotte blushed as she thought of what came next, "And we, uh, just sort of wound up kissing. I thanked her for sharing her food, she thanked me for walking her back to her dorm, I went in to give her a thank you kiss on the cheek-"

"And since I thought she'd been flirting with me the whole night, I thought she was just going for the lips" Amanda interrupted, "So I went for hers. But at the same time, I was going in for a one armed hug-"

"I thought she was going hold me tight, and was ready to reciprocate." Lotte added her own two cents.

Amanda smirked, "Next thing I know, I have a tongue in my mouth and Lotte is dragging me to the nearest closet. I didn't think our little nerd was that strong, but when she takes charge, there isn't any stopping her."

Akko made a face, "You know, this story started out so cute, but you kinda ruined it at the end there Amanda."

"Sue me. I got a cool girlfriend out of it, I don't care how icky my story telling is." Amanda stuck out her tongue, and looped an arm around Lotte's waist, pulling her closer to her as she spoke.

"Careful not to get too close, Lotte, you might mistake it for an invitation to start another make out session again." Sucy deadpanned.

"Sucy!" Akko suddenly began to whine, "Can you scooch over, I need to use the restroom!"

"Sure, I could stand to go myself." Sucy slide out of the booth, and helped her girlfriend out of her seat, "You guys just stay here and try to keep your hands to yourself." She smirked, and the two parted for a moment.

Lotte sighed happily and leaned against Amanda, "You know, I'm glad we ended up going on that fake date."

Amanda pressed a kiss to Lotte's temple, and ran a hand through her hair, "Yeah, who knew I'd get an actual girlfriend out of it all?"

The two looked at each other happily, before realizing something. "Wait, the restrooms are in the back of the diner, Akko and Sucy went the other way!" Amanda sat up, teeth barred in a snarl.

"They ditched us with the bill!" The couple cried out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again, welcome back to the Amanda and Lotte ship fic, disguised as a Sucy and Akko ship fic. This pairing is tearing me apart, if I don't see some fanart of it soon, I will die. In which case, I'm haunting everyone who reads this who has drawing skills and didn't make the Lotte and Amanda fanart to save my life. I'd go so far as to call it murder.
> 
> Thanks again to Elzeta123 for requesting a chapter with these 4 going on a double date again. It was a lot of fun to write!


	18. What the Teachers Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the Teachers Thought: When word came out that Akko and Sucy were dating, many people had differing opinions on the matter. None more so than their teachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is another fic suggested by Typhoon Boom(of Fanfiction.net). He wants a fic where we get Sukko as seen or reacted to by the teachers!

The word that Atsuko Kagari and Sucy Manbavaran had hooked up, started dating, where seeing each other, or whatever it was the kids called it these days, didn't escape the attention of the teaching staff of Luna Nova Magical Academy for long. While at first it was dismissed as rumor, it didn't stay that way for long, and what these teachers thought of such a thing varied.

For instance, Professor Finneran was very much against it. The very first thing she'd done when she had found out that the rumors of her students dating was more than just rumor, She'd marched right up to Madam Holbrooke and demanded that something be done. It wasn't right, she had argued, and probably went against tradition.

Though, when Holbrooke scrunched up her face, thinking hard about all the traditions and rules Luna Nova had, none came to mind that said two students at Luna Nova couldn't date. No rule against it, then there would be no punishments, and no action taken towards it.

While Finneran wanted to fight back, to say that if there wasn't a rule, then they should make a rule, she respected the Headmistresses word too much, and didn't take any formal course of action against her two students. But she had taken the precaution of separating them when they came into her classroom.

"Why does Sucy have to change seats?" Akko had asked, her cheeks puffed up in both annoyance and fury.

"So that she's not a distraction for you. Believe me, you don't need another one in my classes." the stern professor replied in a voice that left no room for argument, before shooing Akko to her seat, having switched Sucy's spot out with Constanze, who she knew wasn't a chatterbug and thus wouldn't talk to Akko during class. She then had Sucy sit with the rest of Green team who accepted her with open arms, and a bag of chips, in Jasminka's case.

Akko had pouted through the whole class period.

Other teachers, such as Lukic, encouraged their relationship. "Atsuko hasn't had a failing grade in my potion's class since those two got together." She had bragged to Badcock one morning. "Manbavaran is good for that girl! Even her Magical Law grade has been steadily rising, though not as much as her potions."

Professor Lukic even subtly rewarded Akko's rising grades by pairing the two up whenever something called for a group project. And while Akko seemed oblivious to it, Sucy always shot her a grateful look while her girlfriend "glomped" her, or whatever she called it.

It brought a warm feeling in the old woman's heart. She'd been young and in love once, a long time ago. Had her own family been more approving of her lover, who knows, maybe she'd have been married at some point. But no use dwelling on the past, she supposed.

Other teachers, while not supportive exactly, did try and use the relationship to their benefit. Professor Nelson was one such example. "Come on Kagari, you don't want to keep your girl waiting for you up there, do ya?" She'd jokingly jab as Akko tried in vain to get her broom off the ground. Poor girl was still completely helpless, but Nelson didn't give up hope that maybe one day she'd get to fly.

She'd try casually throwing a line like that over to Akko to try and motivate her better. Get her in the right frame of mind. She was sure she saw that broom shimmy a little once, with her and Sucy's encouragement pumping the Japanese girl up for the flight, but it teetered out after the moment had passed.

Still, that was more progress than they'd gotten the whole year, she'd take it! It was the first time she hadn't had to give Akko a D- in her class, just a normal old D!

And still, others just remained neutral. Badcock didn't care either way, as long as it didn't interrupt her classes, or get in the way of the school's tight budget.

Didn't stop her from rolling her eyes every time she crossed paths with the girls while they were being lovey dovey, though. Teenagers and their PDA. Blech. The only romance she wanted to deal with was the love triangle between Edgar, Belle, and Arthur in Night Fall!

Professor Pisces never thought much of Kagari when classes had first begun, thinking she was just a quiet girl and nothing else. She even admired her a little, she didn't interrupt classes, and she not only spoke Japanese and English, but even Fish, at only 16? She never understood why the other teachers thought she was a lost cause. Until the incident that revealed to her that Akko did not in fact, speak fish. And that was a whole 'nother mess she preferred not to think about, but by the end, in just a day, Akko had passed her class, and somehow managed to learn Fish!

And then wouldn't shut up. The amount of noise to come out of a single, small, individual astounded Pisces in ways she hadn't known she could be. But still, when her endless jabber turned to stories of admiration for a young girl, with whom Akko chose her to confide in(though probably only because unless they spoke Fish, Pisces couldn't exactly tell them) she didn't complain.

She thought it was kind of sweet. If her lips were capable of it, she'd have sent Akko a smile her way. She settled for a "glug glug," and other words of encouragement.

Headmistress Holbrooke, upon finding out from Finneran about the couple, had taken the time to invite the pair up to her office for tea and biscuits, to which Akko had proceeded to devour like a black hole. And then nearly choked on them as Holbrooke laid out some ground rules for her students if they wanted to stay in the same dorm together while also dating.

Even Sucy grimaced as Holbrooke gave them "the talk," about the magical birds and the bees. Or in this case, just the birds. "I understand, you may feel some urges, girls, and that is only natural!" Holbrooke said calmly, giving a blushing Akko a pat on the hand. "But Luna Nova is a prolific Academy, and is a place for learning about magic, not about each others bodies. If you must engage in sexual activities, I ask that you keep it off campus, preferably during the summers when you're in your own homes."

It was by far the worst cup of tea Sucy had ever had, which was saying a lot, since she'd had some of Akko's brew before.

Though perhaps the most enthusiastic about Akko getting a girlfriend was Professor Ursula, who had congratulated the two when she had found out, and even presented the two with a gift card to a local restaurant. "For a future date," She'd winked at Akko and tapped the side of her nose. After that, Akko had hugged her tight enough she was sure her ribs were bruised. What Akko lacked in magical skill, she made up for in brute strength!

The blunette had been so proud of how far Akko had come since she'd joined Luna Nova, not just in her magic, but as a person as well. She'd thrown away chances to become more like her idol, because it got in the way of her friends, people she was so sure Akko would toss aside if it helped her dream come true if she hadn't grown so close to them. She hoped that having someone who loved Akko for Akko finally got rid of the last lingering ideas of being like Shiny Chariot out of the girls head.

After all, even Shiny Chariot didn't want to be Shiny Chariot anymore.

As she watched the two girls roam around the campus hand in hand, it filled her with hope for the future and brought back fond memories of days long past that she almost thought had been permanently overshadowed by the events of the present.

As for Croix. She hadn't any public opinion on her somewhat-protege's relationship. She hardly knew the girl Akko was dating, after all. Hadn't seen them go from friends to lovers. Hadn't seen their ups and downs, or how much brighter Akko's smile was nowadays.

But when she did get the rare glance at the two, a soft touch, a quick kiss, she felt a loneliness she'd long grown used to creep and gnaw at her insides with a ferocity she hadn't felt in years. And as she glared at Chariot in the corner of her eyes on the occasions they crossed paths in the hallways between classes, she hoped the young girl never knew heart ache like she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I felt like ending this on a bit of a sour note with Croix, still bitter that Chariot didn't side with her all those years ago, and broke her heart. Because shipping.
> 
> Also, Ursula being a big mom dork, buying her kids a gift card for a date so they can enjoy themselves. I considered it being something silly, like for minigolf, or something, but passed on the idea.
> 
> This episode was once again brought to you by Typhoon Boom, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> See you, Space Cowboy.


	19. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucy wasn't a romantic. Her idea of a date was cuddling up and just spending some quiet time together. But her anxieties come out when she realizes Akko might not think the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I should be focusing on my book, but for some reason fan fiction is so much more fun to write. I can make it as cracky and fast paced as I want, while my book has to be serious and slow paced. Not that that is bad, it's just... much, much harder to write.
> 
> This time I decided to take a break from suggestions to write something I came up with.

Sucy was very aware she wasn't what one would call a "romantic." She didn't do picnics, and long walks on the beach. Watching the sunset together was a waste of time when there was always going to be another sunset. Why pay to go out and eat when Luna Nova fed you for free? And unless is was a classical black and white film, she just wasn't all that interested in having a movie date.

Which is why she was so stressed out lately. Because she'd been doing all of those things. Because her girlfriend, Akko, deserved those things. Despite that the most romantic thing she liked was some late night cuddles or holding hands between classes, she forced herself to go out on dates she wasn't all that comfortable going on, or liked doing much, and it was making her miserable and anxious. Not to mention it was draining her wallet.

But Akko loved those dates. But her own distaste of them was making her question just how worthy she even was of her girlfriend if she had to fake enthusiasm all day, every day to the point where it was so completely draining.

The only reason she was trying so hard is because Amanda had to open her big stupid mouth and release a mountain of insecurities that lay inside Sucy. "You know, you and Akko? I never would have guessed it."

"What do you mean?" Sucy blinked, keeping her indifferent mask up, but still curious.

"Well," Amanda said, "You're just so... different. I mean, Akko is the kind of girl who likes to keep moving and stuff, she likes big gestures, and getting out, you know? She's a people person, an extrovert. And you're, well, no offense, but you're not." The red head shrugged. "Not to say Akko is high maintenance, or anything. Not like a certain someone we both know." She grinned in the direction of the blond girl who was in hearing range of their conversation.

Diana opened her mouth to protest, before closing it. "That's not entirely inaccurate, I suppose." She admitted. "I'm probably considered far more high maintenance than Akko, and even more so to you, Sucy."

"You're expectations are just to high for us common folk to deal with," Amanda laughed. "You probably go to fancy balls on your dates, rather than a fast food joint like me and Lotte do."

Turning back to Sucy, she continued, "You have to step up your game, woman! I'm sure Akko will really appreciate it. Otherwise, she might get a little bored, or something."

Despite how unaffected Sucy appeared by their conversation on the outside, on the inside sirens were going off. Would Akko find her boring? Were they too different to the point where their relationship would be doomed? She didn't know the first thing about romantic dates, or any of that sappy crap!

She quietly excused herself as Diana tried to explain to Amanda that she did not, in fact, go to extravagant balls on her date. She managed to walk away calmly until out of eyesight of the pair, and then broke into a run all the way back to her dorm, kicked open the door, and began rummaging through Lotte's stuff until she found her Crystal ball.

After fiddling for the thing for a moment(seriously, how did Lotte prefer these over plain old laptops?) and accidentally seeing some of Lotte's browsing history(she really needed to stop reading gay fanfiction and get a real hobby), she managed to do a quick search for dating ideas. Grabbing her clipboard and a pen that she usually used for taking notes on her potions on the occasion she managed to get one down Akko's throat, she began scribbling down as many suggestions as she could.

The next few days were filled with non stop dates. She had to make up for lost time. What if Akko was already getting bored with her?

And all these dates tired her out. She was not made for this! Spending so much time out, she couldn't recharge her introverted batteries. And her insecurities ate at her. Stupid Amanda, filling her stupid head with all these stupid doubts and anxieties! Eventually, it really began to affect her, and Akko was beginning to take notice.

She had reserved a date for them at some dumb place she couldn't even recall the name of at the moment. She knew it had something to do with some fancy-ish dinner(fancy for them, Diana probably wouldn't be too impressed, but would be too polite to say anything), followed by some slow dancing. She'd seen an ad for it on Lotte's Crystal ball and had wrote down the contact information so she get them in.

And while Sucy didn't think she was a bad dancer, she really didn't want to go. The picnics, she could handle, watching the sunset? Okay, that was pretty nice. Still a waste of time, but the view was always enjoyable. The girl she was with, not the stupid sunset, that is. But dancing? She didn't think she had the energy left in her to put up with it.

"Sucy, are you okay?"

Sucy lay on her bed, looking more than a bit frazzled. She turned her head towards her girlfriend, who was looking at her worriedly. As soon as she turned, she felt Akko place a cool hand against her forehead.

"I don't feel a fever, but you don't look so good."

Despite herself, Sucy showed off all her shark like teeth, "That's because the only one really hot here is you."

Akko gave a little laugh, before leaning in and kissing the violet haired witch's nose. "That was terrible, Sucy. You know, if you're not feeling well, we can cancel the date tonight, and just have a good cuddle."

That did sound nice, but Sucy couldn't have that. She shot up, "No, no, I'm fine. I'll just get changed into something a little nicer, and we'll head out." She tried to sound okay, but her voice came out even more deadpan than usual.

Akko gently grabbed her by the arm, and made her lay back down. Curse that girl and her Herculean strength! "Sucy, what's going on? You've been kinda weird lately." And why was she always so perceptive to her problems now that they were dating? She'd been an, admittedly adorable, oblivious idiot back when Sucy had just been pining for her!

"You'll think it's dumb," Sucy tried, hoping against hope that Akko would maybe leave it alone.

"I promise, I won't!" Akko crossed her heart and gave Sucy a wink.

Sucy grimaced, "It's, just, well, something Amanda said. That we're... different. I'm not the romantic type, but you like this kind of stuff. And I was afraid that maybe you were getting bored with me. So I set up a ton of dates that I didn't even want to go on, and it's killing me."

She didn't know what she expected from Akko, but it wasn't a hug so tight that she could hear her bones cracking from the pressure being exerted in them. "Sucy, this has been really sweet of you, but you don't have to force yourself to do this kind of stuff for me! I started dating you because I like you, just the way you are and you don't have to change into some romantic Casanova to keep me around, okay?"

Sucy choked out an "okay," before Akko released her grip. As soon as she could breath again, she looked Akko in the eyes and asked, "is it really okay if we skip the date tonight?"

Akko nodded enthusiastically, "Of course! How about instead of some stuffy old dinner and dance, we grab some snack food, change into some comfy pajamas, and just relax a bit? I'm sure I could find one of those old movies you like on Lotte's Crystal ball, we could watch one of those if you'd like?"

Sucy smiled, "That's sounds great." But before Akko could race off, Sucy grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "I'll still take you on some dates, but lets save them for special occasions. Except maybe those sunsets. I don't hate those." She murmured into Akko's ear.

-

While Sucy was an admitted movie snob, she did still want to keep Akko entertained, and so they settled on something they could both enjoy.

"Why is that guy in the rubber lizard suit attacking Japan again?" Akko asked, mouth full of half chewed snack food.

Sucy couldn't believe Akko, a native of Japan, had never seen any Godzilla monster movies. But she guessed Akko thought she was odd as well, since she hadn't seen any Disney movies either. The brunette figured it was best she didn't watch those right now, Sucy would probably end up wanting the villains to win.

"He's destroying Tokyo because he's supposed to symbolize the destruction that comes with mortal nuclear weapons, as well as being nature's wrath at what we're doing to the planet with them." Sucy quietly explained, not sure if Akko was even listening to her as she giggled at the way the dubbed over actors mouth's moved completely out of sync with what was being said.

"Then why do people root for Godzilla? I thought he was the good guy, or something?" The dunce asked as she tossed more popcorn into her mouth.

"That's later movies, when other monsters show up. And even then he's still mostly feared by people. It's just the audience that's cheering for him, since we like the raw, unadulterated destruction on our screens. Even if it's cheesy by today's standards." Sucy stole a piece of popcorn from Akko's hands and popped it into her own mouth.

Akko snuggled closer and chuckled, "I can cheer to that. Go Gojira!" This was so much better than some stupid dance, they both silently agreed.

Monster movies ended up becoming one of their most frequent dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Diana finally has a speaking role! YES!
> 
> I'm a romantic and an introvert. Which can be a pain, when you want to take your date out all the time, but end up feeling spent after a 3 hour date and then want to spend the next 2 days recovering alone. I'm envious of extroverts, they get their recharge talking to people, where that just drains the life out of me.
> 
> Inspired by the most popular piece of Sukko artwork(google Sucy x Akko and it's the first image that pops up) of them laying in bed, with a bowl of snacks and some drinks, with the lighting making it look like they're watching a movie or something. Sucy liking black and white films comes from how she sees her memories in episode 8. And Godzilla is from me, since I loved those films as a kid.


	20. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elzeta123's suggestion: Engagement: In which Akko can even screw up asking someone to marry her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, this is a fic requested by Elzeta123(of Fanfiction.net).

Akko was not exactly a anxious person. She was, after all, a stage performer now! She couldn't afford to be nervous, shy and anxious in front of all those people!

But today, she had been. In fact, it was eating at her even now. She was told this was normal. She was going to propose to the love of her life! She had every right to be a little anxious!

She even picked out the perfect spot to propose! The same place her and her lover, Sucy, had met! The little bridge on the way to the Ley Line Terminal that led to Luna Nova.

She didn't expect Sucy to be kinda moody over her asking to meet there, until she realized that they didn't live anywhere near Luna Nova anymore, and Sucy had work in the morning. One of the perks of showbiz was that Akko didn't have to wake up at dawn to head to her job. She hoped Sucy wouldn't be as grumpy once she found out why she'd asked her to come here.

They'd been together for 3 years now. Since the first spring they all spent at Luna Nova, just after the whole Noir missile crisis. Akko had this planned for a long time, she just had to wait until her shows started bringing in the money so that she could buy a ring.

When she told her friends, they'd been so happy and excited for her. But some of them tried to be too helpful. She only had to tell Dina once that no, she would not borrow the money she needed for the ring, this was personal and she wanted to pay for every cent of it. It took so much more to get Andrew to leave it alone. He was such a pushy Nii-san! At least once a week he'd ask if she was sure she didn't need a small loan. And he insisted on going with her to pick out the ring. He apparently knew a guy who could get her a good deal.

The ring she had picked had a pale Amethyst embedded in it. She knew the moment she laid eyes on it that she wanted that one. It just made her think of Sucy. It wasn't flashy, gaudy, and it was pretty simple, but even Andrew agreed that it was a good pick. He did have a good ring guy. Why in the world he needed one was beyond Akko, though. Akko would have to remember to ask him be her Best Man. Bro of honor? She'd figure it out later.

And so here she was, waiting on the tiny bridge, ring in her pocket, waiting for her girlfriend to show up, and trying to keep her cool.

She shifted her weight back and forth, both impatient and wanting Sucy to just get here already, and hoping she would take her time so Akko could find the courage for what came ahead. Deciding that maybe she should try and practice for a bit, she pulled the ring out of her pocket, only to immediately mess up like always, and drop it. Right over the side of the bridge.

"No!" She lunged, reaching for the ring. But her balance was off, and she found herself tumbling over the edge as well. Before she fell, she was thankfully saved by someone who managed to grab onto the back of her shirt and pull her back over the edge.

"Careful Guinea Pig!" Sucy! She was here! Akko latched onto her savior, who had finally bothered to show up.

"Sucy! I'm so glad you're here!" And there went Sucy's ribs. She had just recovered from the last patented Kagari Bear Hug, too.

"It was a long broom ride over, why did you call me all the way out here, Akko?" Sucy raised her single visible brow.

And then what just happened with the ring occurred to her, and Akko almost broke down. "Suuucy! I really messed up this time!"

Rolling her eyes, Sucy wondered if she should even ask. Sighing and holding back a mean comment about how Akko screwing up wasn't out of the norm, she decided, yes, she should ask. "Okay, what happened." She placed her hands on either of Akko's shoulders, steadying her.

Sniffling, Akko began to explain, "I wanted to surprise you, and asked you to come out here so I could give you something, but then I dropped it over the side into the stream!"

"Is that all?" Sucy smiled and patted Akko's head. "Come on, it's fine. I probably didn't need another one of your sappy gifts anyway." When it came to Akko, it was best to downplay her screw ups, or else she'd never get over it.

"No, this one was important! We have to go get it!" Akko grabbed her by the hand and tried to pull her to the other side of the bridge so they could climb down into the stream below.

With an annoyed sigh, and knowing when she got like this, the brunette wouldn't let things go, Sucy gave in. "Ugh, fine. What was it that was so important anyway? I'll need to know so I can help find it." This was not how she wanted to spend her night, but she knew if she didn't, Akko would cry until morning and she'd get no sleep.

Akko stopped pulling on her arm, "... I, uh... I-I got you a ring." She mumbled.

The eyebrow was back up again. "A ring?" That was a bit confusing. Why would Akko get her jewelry? She wasn't really the type to wear it.

"... Yeah, it's An... engagement ring." Akko continued to mumble, shame and embarrassment creeping on her face over losing it and having to explain it to Sucy, rather than giver a proper proposal.

Shock and realization registered on Sucy's face. An engagement ring? Akko... Akko wanted to marry her? To spend the rest of their lives together? With her?

Before Akko could apologize, she found her mouth occupied by the most passionate kiss she'd ever received from her girlfriend. She found herself kissed back, happy tears running down her face as she wrapped her arms around the most important person in her life. She guessed this was a yes, then?

And that was how Akko and Sucy spent their night ankle deep in water, searching for a tiny ring of enormous value.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I got this idea of Andrew being a big brother figure for Akko. He's pushy, and a bit snobby, but he means well for his little sis, which is why I had Akko call him Nii-san. I can imagine that after Akko changes his mind about magic, he buys a (overpriced, fancy, gold plated) wand and tries learning a little himself, with Akko tutoring him when she can. He sucks at it even worse than Akko, but I think it'd lead to some funny stuff. I have plans to implement that in another chapter.
> 
> Thanks again to Elzeta123.


	21. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here I am again, with another suggestion! This time, it's from Aliffiphonelinux95(of Fanfiction.net), who asked for a nightmare comfort fic.

Sucy wasn't a very heavy sleeper. The first light of dawn usually was enough to force her awake, where she would then lay there for another hour and struggle to grab at least a bit more rest before her day began. Living with Akko made the matter even worse. At least Lotte went to bed at a decent hour, but with the way the dunce slept, late and loudly, like she did with everything, snores echoing throughout the room, Sucy had to learn to deal with heavy bags under her eyes on a daily basis.

Which was why, when Akko began thrashing around in her bed, moaning and breathing faster, Sucy was there to hear it. Her irritated mind immediately went to two places. Either Akko had woken up in the middle of the night after a very pleasant dream and had to take care of business(to which Sucy blushed and threw her pillow over her head at the thought, hoping to drown out the noise), or she was having a very bad nightmare.

It became apparent which one it was when the noise died down, only to be replaced with the sound of fabric rustling, feet pattering on the wooden floor, and Sucy feeling herself being gently shaken. "Sucy? Suuucy? A-are you awake?"

What kind of stupid question was that? Of course she was awake! She was being shaken! She'd have to sleep like the rock that Akko was to not wake up from that! However, the violet haired witch bit back any insults to her girlfriend's intelligence by reminding herself of the reason why she was being shaken awake. "What is it, guinea pig?" She whispered softly, lifting her body up and wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?" Akko tapped her fingers together, her face showing guilt over waking Sucy up.

Trying to remain patient, Sucy reached out and grabbed Akko's wrist to get her attention. "Did something happen, Akko?" She kept her voice low and gentle.

"Just nightmares." Akko mumbled, looking embarrassed and not meeting her girlfriend's eyes. She suddenly felt a little humiliated and childish for waking Sucy up over a bad dream.

Giving a small sigh, Sucy scooted closer to the wall, lifting her blankets up and offering Akko a place to lay. "Big spoon or little spoon?" She asked, a tired smile crawling onto her lips.

"Little spoon, please." Hm, it must have been a pretty bad dream, Akko usually preferred being the big spoon.

Akko climbed into the bed, sliding close to Sucy as her girlfriend pulled the blanket back over the two of them, surrounding them both in it's warmth, before wrapping her arms around the brunettes waist and pressing a small kiss on her neck. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Akko yawned loudly while she shook her head, "Not really. At least, not now. Too tired." She pursed her lips for a moment, before speaking again. "Can you hold onto me like this for the rest of the night?"

Sucy would never admit it out loud, but if she could, she'd hang on to Akko and never let go of her. Instead, she gave a sleepy grunt to let Akko know that, yes, she would hold her until morning.

There were no more words. Both witches were tired. It was the dead of night, and they had classes in the morning. Classes Sucy would write notes for while Akko napped, so at least one of them needed a good nights sleep if they had any hope of passing.

In Sucy's arms, Akko didn't have any more nightmares that night, and despite Akko's snoring and constantly shifting in her sleep, for once, Sucy slept like a log right up until the alarm went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While short, I felt like I did everything I could with this and I'm happy with the fluffy results. What did Akko dream about? Not important, it didn't matter for the context of the story. Maybe she dreamed that Chariot wouldn't autograph her poster? That'd be upsetting.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, Aliffiphonelinux95. Thanks again for the idea!


	22. Cuddles through the Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles through the Seasons: With the weather changing, so does the cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fic is just fluff. No plot. No nothing, just fluff. And cuddles

Fall

Fall was one of Sucy's favorite seasons. Everything was beginning to die and rot, which in itself was great, but it also brought lots of mushrooms out. The color of the leaves were warm and romantic. And she got to watch her favorite guinea pig play in the leaves, first making a big pile, and jumping in them until every inch of her was covered and no longer visible to the outside world.

"Sucy, come join me!" Akko yelled from her pile, thrashing around and scattering leaves everywhere.

"I think I'm good, Akko." Sucy looked over the book she was reading as she sat underneath a tree now barren of it's leaves, which probably were what had made Akko's pile so big now that she thought about it.

Continuing her reading, she was interrupted by the sound of a lot of rustling leaves, followed by a looming shadow that look distinctly like her girlfriend. Gazing back over her book just in time for it to be snatched out of her grip, Sucy was met with an Akko wearing a mischievous grin. "Akko, don't you dare!" But it was too late, as she soon found herself lifted up by Akko's inhuman strength and carried in her lovers arms like a wedding bride.

"You have to have fun, Sucy! And reading isn't any fun on days like this!" The young witch scolded as they got nearer to her pile.

"Akko, you had better not-" Again, Sucy spoke too late as she was thrown into the pile of leaves. She couldn't fume for long, as she was shortly joined her girlfriend, who belly flopped beside her, giggling and laughing up a storm.

Sucy's annoyance soon ebbed away as she joined in the laughter, throwing a handful of leaves at her dunce, who then retaliated with a tight gripped hug.

With rosy cheeks the two laid in their bed of leaves and cuddled for a good long while.

-

Winter

Snowfall was even better than leaves, if you asked Akko. You could jump in a pile of the softer powdery snow, or roll it up and make a snowman! Or make blocks and build an igloo!

She'd somehow built up a small army of witches to help her with that particular task. A team consisting of her, Amanda, Wangari, Jasminka, Hannah, and Barbara all worked together to pack the snow into tight, study blocks and move it over to the second group, lead by Constanze and her Stanbot, Diana, Avery, Mary, Lotte and Sucy, who then took the bricks and with Constanze's directions, used them to build a large, sturdy igloo.

After working all day, with at least one complaint from every student there about almost losing a finger to frostbite, a few dozen warming spells, and now a small fire situated in the center with the smoke pouring out of a strategically placed hole in the roof, the group settled in and just enjoyed the fruits of their hard work.

"Should we have a fire going on in here?" Akko asked, worried the icy walls would melt and collapse the dome above their heads.

"We should be fine, Akko," Diana answered her concerns, "It'll actually help the igloo last longer. The heat cools before it reaches the walls, but it does melt them a little, but they refreeze from the temperature outside, making the entire igloo go from a collection of separate blocks to one single block of ice."

Akko beamed, "Really? That's so cool, thanks Diana!"

Diana smiled, before admitting, "That's actually for more subzero climates, so it'd probably destroy an igloo here, but I put some anti-melting spells all around the ice, so we'll be fine."

With a fire lit, Diana conjured up a kettle and put it on. Many of the students had brought their favorite snacks, but Diana, the ever forward thinking individual, and brought tea and cocoa so everyone could have a nice warm beverage. Turns out she was quiet the hostess, even if it was just an ice house.

With their hot drinks in hand, and their work done, Akko and Sucy sat down in a little fold up bench they'd brought. It kept their bottoms off the snow, keeping them warm and kept the feeling in them. Which was good, because they liked to be able to feel their backsides. Or was it feel each others backsides?

"I'm so glad we got this done, Sucy! We should all be proud of our hard work!" Akko cheered, hands both clasped around her delightfully warm mug of hot chocolate, emblazoned with the words "Cocoa Nut." in large, friendly letters.

Sucy nodded, taking a drink from the tea Diana had thoughtfully provided. She was proud of their work. And she'd do it again in a heartbeat to make Akko smile. And besides, with this fire, inside of blazing white igloo? It made for quiet the romantic spot.

The two lovebirds leaned against each other, cheeks red from far more than the cold. "Oh, will you two get a room?" Amanda bellowed from the other side of the fire, giggling to herself as she threw an arm around Lotte, who nearly chocked on her tea from the sudden and unexpected affectionate behavior.

Diana began to scold the redhead, which only made Amanda laugh some more, while Akko and Sucy just ignored their friends and snuggled closer together, enjoying the warmth of the fire, and each other, and the heat they felt in their chests that the other put there.

-

Spring

Normally there was one thing Akko and Sucy could agree they had a distaste for, and that was long, rainy days. And unfortunately, with Luna Nova being situated in England, that meant that the entirety of spring was one, very long, very wet, very miserable rainy day.

But Akko, forever a cheerful, happy person, was dedicated to making the best of it! Any time she would have used riding her broom, but couldn't because of the rain? That was the time she'd spend with Sucy cuddling up and watching Monster movies together.

Any time she would have spent on picnic dates, blasting away any bugs or mosquitoes that'd dare interrupt her lovely, sunny day? She spent having a study date with Sucy and Lotte, once again cuddling up with Sucy, who'd protest the whole time about her girlfriend being a distraction. Akko chose to take that as a compliment. She was so lovely and beautiful her girlfriend just couldn't study with her around. And leaning on her. And trying to share a blanket while her girlfriend tried to read. Yup, just too hot and sexy for that.

But the most special times during the rainy spring, was the time they'd already have used for cuddles even in the other seasons. Akko would pull back the curtains above the desk in their dorm, climb onto Sucy's bed, lean her back against the wall, drag the girl of her dreams into her arms and lap, and watch the rain fall outside, dripping against the window pane as they sat in comfortable silence.

With every quiet breath she heard Sucy take, Akko swore she fell more and more in love.

-

Summer

Cuddle time in the summer, just before school let out, was drastically cut. And not because of upcoming end of year exams, but because of the heat.

Apparently, Sucy's weakness was warm weather, as it made her the most miserable Akko had ever seen her. It made her curious as to what the climate was like where Sucy grew up, because the English summer so far had been rather mild. It was a good handful of degrees higher in her own hometown, back in Japan. Because of the warm weather, Sucy had been avoiding any cuddle time at all, grumpily cursing Akko's body heat.

Ha! Akko always knew she was hot! And she even got Sucy to admit it! Aaaw, but this time it was keeping her from snuggle sessions! Curse her hot bod!

The lack of cuddles was beginning to give Akko withdrawal. "I-I'll just have to sneak into her bed at night. Yeah. When she's asleep, she won't mind, right?" She muttered to herself, hands shaking from being denied her addiction. She smelled like Akko! She hadn't smelled like herself in months! She missed that Sucy smell that stuck to her skin after a good cuddle! And ooh, the sweat, with Sucy so sweaty, her stink would stick to Akko so much better. She missed the bitter aroma of mushrooms, and the faint hint of strawberry shampoo. She'd tried replicating it, but it didn't compare to Sucy's natural musk.

She'd have to shower before she sneaked into her girlfriends bed, because she wasn't bathing again for a while. She needed that Sucy stink on her!

… She had issues, didn't she? Nah, sh-she wasn't so far gone that she was going to rub Sucy's gym socks on herself, or anything. … She had a good three or four more days before she slipped into that territory.

Nighttime eventually fell, and Akko put her plan in motion. As soon as she was sure Sucy and Lotte were fast asleep, she pulled back her covers, slid out of her bed as quietly as she could, and made her way over to the violet haired witch's bed.

Apparently it was too hot for Sucy even at night, as she slept above her blankets, flat on her back like a corpse. A very kissable, cuddly corpse. And while Akko figured she might get cold herself, she might be able to stay comfortably warm if she had Sucy close to her.

Sliding into her girlfriends bed like a creep would, Akko gently put an arm around the girl and drifted off to sleep, content with her stalkerish behavior.

The next morning, she awoke to a hard fall to the floor after an even harder kick to the gut. "Akko! I told you, it's too hot to cuddle! Sucy yelled at her from the bed. As Akko picked herself up, she was delighted despite the pain to find herself covered in her lovers sweat, and smelling delightfully of Sucy.

The pain in her butt and the bruise on her ribs were totally worth a single night of sweaty cuddles! She'd just have to find a new way to get her fix next time. Maybe she should suggest a shared cold shower next time? But only after she started smelling like Akko again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the Sucy stink bit makes me chuckle, because after all the times Sucy has been shown lusting after potion fumes, I always figured she'd have a scent fetish, so giving it to Akko just makes it funnier. Also, desperate Akko is hilarious in general. Summer was basically just a cuddle based crackfic.
> 
> I hate the summer. For reference, I live near Death Valley. The average summer here is around 110F or so. The average in England? 72F. It was hotter than that today, and it's barely spring. Also, I just had to go with the average temperature of Tokyo(78F), since I couldn't find out just exactly where in Japan Akko is from.


	23. Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elzeta123's suggestion: Tutoring: Akko's started teaching Andrew a little magic after the whole missile incident. Now he's got to deal with a tutor who barely knows what she's doing and her creepy girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had this finished late last night, but decided to wait until morning when I usually post to put it up. Once again, thanks to Elzeta123(of Fanfiction.net) for a suggestion. This time, it's Andrew's take on Sukko. And while I have enjoyed making reaction to the pairing fics, it'll probably be the last of that kind I do. There's only so many ways I can make characters swoon over a pairing I like.

Andrew straightened his tie and let out a frustrated sigh, his hand tightening on the wand in his grip as he pointed it and tried the spell again. "Sosomme Tidiare!"

The wand sputtered, lit up, then dimmed, leaving the small broken tea cup still small and broken.

"So close!" Akko congratulated, giving the older teenager a pat on the back. "Just keep trying! It took me a long time to get it right, and you're even newer than I am at this, so it might take a little longer! But I believe you can do it! Just remember, Believing in yourself is your magic!"

That old Shiny Chariot quote didn't exactly fill Andrew with hope, as he thought Akko had wanted it too. Ever since the Noir missile crisis, and him defending magic to his father, saying he believed that it had a place in the world, he'd decided to put his money where his mouth was and take private lessons. While he had initially wanted to take them with Diana, who he knew best and had few peers in her age group equal to her, she had simply been too busy. He understood, he himself has a lot on his own plate, but this was important. It was just his luck that Akko had been hanging out with Diana when he'd asked, and had offered to teach him herself.

He appreciated the thought, really, but was regretting it immensely. Miss Kagari just was not a very good teacher. Thinking back to the day they met, he'd even go as far to say she barely understood what it was she was teaching. But he didn't have very many other options. Well, he had, but he wasn't comfortable with being alone with any of the other girls in the school for extended periods of time, except for Diana and Akko. The women here tended to... drool when he was around. That combined with being in a school where love potions and memory spells were common classroom fair, he didn't want to chance anything.

And so Akko it was. And she was trying, so he stuck with it despite her not being the ideal tutor. She had at least declined payment, saying he was a friend and she wouldn't take his money. Guess this was what he got for free lessons?

Magic just wasn't coming easy to him. Most of the time his spells failed to do anything, much less what they were supposed to do. He considered blaming his wand, maybe citing that it could be defected, but he'd purchased one that had cost more than most cars, so he doubted the quality was actually the problem. At least he could fly a broom? Even if by doing so he found he had a terrible fear of heights, and Akko had pouted the whole time he was in the air. "Beginners luck" she had called it. Seeing as how he'd refused to get on the broom again, it stayed beginners luck, he supposed.

Before he could try repairing the cup again, there was a knock on the door, interrupting the lesson. The two had borrowed a classroom(his father helped fund the school, he could probably borrow the headmistress's office if he felt like it), and a girl around Akko's age stepped inside.

She had violet hair, that drooped down over one eye. She was probably taller than Andrew was, but he wasn't sure with the way she hunched over, looking very much like a wicked witch. He recognized her as one of Akko's friends, one who'd crashed his party a few months back, but he couldn't recall if he'd gotten her name. Seeing as he'd spent the night under the effects of a love sting, he felt he had a reasonable excuse for that.

"Akko, Amanda wants to know how much longer you're going to be dealing with the "rich boy"," She glanced at Andrew, "Her words, not mine," Eye drifted back to Akko, "she looks like she's got something big planned. Try not to get you both in detention again."

The "rich boy" raised an eyebrow, before remembering his manners. "I know we've seen each other before, but I'm not sure if we've formally met. I'm Andrew Hanbridge." He held out his hand to shake.

The other witch smirked(oh my, those were some sharp teeth!) before reaching out to take his hand. Only for Akko to jump in and pull him away, "You really don't want to shake Sucy's hand, she likes to pull pranks that way!"

"Pranks?" Well, she was behind mentioned love sting incident, he should have guessed she'd be mischievous. Best to steer clear of this one.

"She got me with snakes the first time we met!" Akko just beamed, like it was a very fond memory, while Andrew just eyed her worriedly.

"Did you have to go and spoil my fun, Guinea pig?" Sucy's smirk deflated and she resumed her normal deadpan look. Andrew decided to dub it "resting witch face."

Suddenly something occurred to the brunette witch. "Oh! Andrew! You haven't met Sucy?!" Dragging him with the strength of a dozen men, nearly dislocating his arm, Akko dragged him back over to the violet haired girl. "Sucy, you know Andrew! And Andrew, this is my girlfriend, Sucy!" She then pulled the other girl close to her in a crushing side hug, but to her credit, Sucy didn't so much as change her bored expression.

"It's a... pleasure to meet you." Andrew got out after searching for the word. Akko had a girlfriend already? But he'd been trying to set her up with Diana for ages. Did she realize he'd been working towards that, or had she just been her usual oblivious self? If she had, this put him in a rather embarrassing situation.

"Pleasure's all mine, Andy," Sucy's voice said otherwise, but he wasn't going to press the matter. "Akko, let go of me, you dunderhead. You'll break my ribs at this rate." The girl finally pried herself out of her girlfriends arms, before straightening her uniform. "Should I just tell Amanda you're busy?"

"No, no, we're almost done here!" Akko reassured. "We'll just have to continue some other time, why don't you go ahead and tell Amanda I'll be coming soon!"

Sucy shrugged halfheartedly, before turning to leave. "Sucy, wait!" Akko half cried, half whined, making the girl turn back around. Akko took both of Sucy's hands in her own and leaned in for a kiss, which the violet haired witch returned with a blush. The kiss was short and sweet, just lasting long enough to make Andrew feel like he was intruding on a private moment. When it was over, Akko gave her girlfriend a smile that out shined the sun, "Love you, Suce!"

Sucy's cheeks reddened darker, as she shyly averted her gaze and played with the tips of her hair. "Love you too, dumby." she mumbled. After the moment had passed and Sucy composed herself again, she stared at Andrew for a few moments, just long enough to silently convey that if he got any smart ideas about her girlfriend he'd pay, before seemingly gliding out of the room for how little sound her footsteps made.

"Isn't she just the greatest?" Akko grinned, hands over her heart, completely unaware of how creepy Andrew thought Sucy was.

"Uh... sure." Andrew nodded. "I wish I'd know you were taken before, Akko." He admitted.

Akko looked surprised, then flustered. "Oh, I didn't know you were interested! Sorry, taken, spoken for, and into girls!" She chuckled nervously.

It was Hanbridge's turn to chuckle, "No, no, it's just... I've been trying to set you up with Diana for weeks." A rare smile graced his face. "I thought there was something between you girls, but I suppose you're just rivals. I wanted to apologize, I hadn't known you already had someone."

Akko smacked his back in hysterics, to which he tried not to cringe in pain. "Me and Diana? Don't be silly! We weren't even friends until recently! Did you know we couldn't stand each other when we first met? But yeah, I guess we still are kinda rivals, even if we're on friendlier terms. You just watch, I'll beat her at something, one day!"

As he packed up his things for the day and headed for his usual pick up spot where his driver was waiting to pick him up, he couldn't help but hope that one day she did finally succeed at something better than Miss Cavendish, if just to see the look on Diana's face when it happened. No doubt that Sucy girl would be there too, laughing it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Andrew is hard to write. He's just so plain and dull, unlike the rest of the cast. I know the creators have said they wanted to fix Diana if they get a seasons 2(and they should do that, they made her too perfect), but if I got a hold of the series, I'd do something like this to try and fix Andrew's boringness and try to make him a interesting person and get him as a more reoccurring character. Also, the idea of Andrew, all suited up, and straddling a broom floating 3 feet above the ground trying not to have a panic attack makes my day.
> 
> Thanks again to Elzeta123, who is just the friggin' best for all the good fic suggestions. If anyone has any suggestions on how to write Andrew a bit better, let me know, and I'll adjust this chapter, because while the prompt is good, I'm not all that satisfied with this as it is.


	24. Visions of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visions of the Future: After a spell made to speed up plant growth is screwed up, Akko finds herself 17 years in the future, and tries to find her way back to her own time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I took a few days off. I had some serious writers block and wanted to get over that hurdle without forcing it. Hope you guys didn't miss me too much.

"Well, this is bad."

That didn't even begin to sum Akko's predicament up. She'd been trying out a fast forwarding spell in class, that would turn a seed into a sapling, but instead, she found herself flung far into the future. Or, at least, that's what she assumed happened, as she was now in a dusty, unused classroom, with the heat telling her it was probably the dead of summer instead of early spring like it had been a few minutes ago.

She had to get back! Back to the past!

Unfortunately, she had absolutely no idea how in the world to do that. Oh! But maybe her friends would! They were bound to be around somewhere in the future!

She quickly broke into a broom closet, and stole a school issued broom. She was sure they'd forgive her, this was an emergency after all! Hoping on, she managed to get the broom to shakily rise, thankful she'd been able to manage flying just last week. If she hadn't, she'd have been stuck!

Flying through the ley line terminal, she entered town. How in the world was she going to find her friends? She didn't even know how far forward she'd been flung! Was it just a few months? Years? Centuries?!

Oh, no, wait, there was the Last Wednesday Society, if they were still open she couldn't have been gone for long!

Racing to the building and throwing open the door, she cried out "CHUM! I need help!"

"What did you break this time?" a voice called out from the back room, before Chum appeared, causing both of them to gasp. "Chum you got so OLD!"

"Akko, you got so young! … Hey, wait, I resent that comment!" Indeed, Chum had aged a good few years. He looked at least a decade older, maybe even two. His hair was beginning to grey, and a bald spot forming on top, with light wrinkles beginning to etch themselves across the features of his face.

"You know, if you came her for a way to return yourself to your proper age, I'd advise against it." Chum scratched at his beard. "getting old is overrated."

"No, that's not what happened, I sent myself into the future on accident!" at the man's disbelieving look, Akko insisted, "I did! Really!"

"Okaaaay, and how can I help you with that? I certainly can't fix whatever happened to you, I repair magical clocks and tea cups, not chronologically displaced people."

"You can't, but maybe some of my friends can! Do you know any way I can find them?" Akko asked, before realizing, "Wait, you thought I got young? Does that mean there's an older me around?"

"Well, yeah." Chum nodded, "She's always breaking one of her stage props. Or her brooms. She might actually be the best one to fix this, but I'm not sure it's okay to meet yourself. Could cause a massive paradox that destroys the universe." He rubbed his chin, "Or was that a B movie I saw? Anyway, I can help you find one of your friends, though."

"How about Diana? She could fix this in a snap!" Akko suggested.

"Psh, you think I've got the connections to get in touch with a Cavendish? Nope, but I do have Manbavaran's address, She runs a potion shop now, makes some great magical broom polish that gives it this real nice sheen, I use it all the time in my repairs." Chum reached into a drawer near the register, and scribbled the location down before handing it over to Akko.

"Thanks, Chum!" Akko gave him a quick hug.

"Hey, anything for my favorite customer. You basically keep my business running nowadays." He patted her head and sent her on her way, before heading into the back to finish his repair job. "Never a normal day with that chick." He mumbled to himself.

-

Akko boarded her borrowed broom and took flight. The Address Chum gave her wasn't far away, she could be there in half hour if she was fast! Unfortunately, with her wobbly broom technique, it took her almost twice as long, much to her frustration and embarrassment.

Pulling up to a little shop, she dismounted her broom, and stepped towards the door. She raised her fist to knock, but hesitated. Where her and Sucy still friends this far into the future? She hoped so, but she knew her own parents weren't close to their high school friends, and seeing as Sucy had to be nearing that age now, it worried her.

No, she couldn't think so little of their friendship, red team for life! Throwing caution to the wind, she pounded on the front door and waited for a response.

"It's a shop and the sign says we're open, why are you knocking?" A sardonic voice echoed from within. Flushing, Akko turned the knob and entered. The shop looked like something out of a fantasy movie. Cauldron's bubbled, shelves were lined with colorful bottles with bright labels, and a witch in a pointed hat loomed over the counter. But that wasn't just any witch! "Sucy!" Akko bolted over, launching herself halfway across the counter to wrap her arms around her best friend.

"whoa, whoa, whoa, who are you, and what in the world makes you think you can invade my personal space?" The older Sucy pried Akko off of her and took a good look, "You certainly aren't young enough to be one of Lotte's rugrats, so no hugging! Wait... Akko?"

While Sucy had been looking her over, Akko had done the same. Sucy hadn't changed much, but she did look taller, and strangely even thinner than before. Her face was a bit more mature, but still free of wrinkles. Her hair went down to her waist, curling at the tips, still covering up one eye as usual. Akko thought her friend looked rather beautiful, and very much like a proper witch these days.

"Hiya!" Akko waved, silently enjoying the flabbergasted look on Sucy's face.

-

"And that's what happened!" Akko finished explaining her predicament.

"Hm, I don't remember you messing up a time spell in our past. But that shouldn't be too hard to fix." The two now sat on Sucy's porch, the shop sign turned to "closed." as they talked. "I'm sure a spell that restores things to their original state should fix it right up, we just have to make sure we use the right one." She took a drag of the cigarette she'd been smoking, which made Akko choke.

"How can you stand that stuff, Suce?" she plugged her nose and waved her hand to dissipate the smoke.

"A lot changes in 17 years, Akko." Sucy shrugged. "I've quit it a few times, but I always end up with another pack. Maybe keep me from doing this or something when you get back into the past? She blew out another lungful of smoke. "It really eats at the wallet." She cackled.

"Hey, Sucy, before we go, can I ask a few questions about the future?" Akko suddenly was excited, this could be her chance to find out everything she ever wanted to know!

"I'm not telling you any winning lottery numbers." Darn it. "But only because the butterfly effect probably would change those anyway. This didn't happen the first time around, after all. What else do you want to know?"

"Well, you said Lotte has kids in the future? How'd that happen?" Akko kicked her feet, curious to know what the Fin was like at 33.

"Adoption. She and Amanda got a few brats a few years back. They call my "Auntie Sucy," Can you believe that?" Sucy tried to sound annoyed by it, but her fond expression gave her away.

"That's so sweet, I'm glad they worked out! And what about me?"

"You went on to become the greatest magical show-woman since Chariot herself, just like you wanted." Sucy ruffled Akko's hair, "But I'm not telling you anymore about you, I think future you would still want past you to figure out how to do it yourself."

"Okay, then how about you? We're all still friends and stuff, right?" Akko wrung her hands, but Sucy put her worries to rest.

"Yeah, we all still hang out when we can. It's not as often as we'd like, we're all busy, but we still keep in touch, so don't worry." Sucy went from ruffling her hair, to gently brushing it in a comforting fashion. "If I ever get lonely, I just give one of you guys a call."

"Lonely? Does that mean that, well, you aren't seeing anyone?"

Sucy cackled again, "I'm flattered, but aren't you a little young for me?"

Akko blushed, "No, no! I mean, you don't even have anyone you like? It's just you and this shop? I always thought-" She cut herself off, a little flustered that she almost told Sucy what her own view of the future had always been.

Sucy sighed, "Look, I- I had a thing for someone, and never had the guts to go for it. She probably wasn't interested anyway." She took another drag from the cig before stomping the thing out on the ground. "Welp, time I quite that for another month." She stood, "Come on, lets start looking for that spell to get you back home."

-

It hadn't taken long before they found a suitable spell that would fix the problem. Like Sucy had thought, it just took a quick counterspell to reverse the effects of the fast forwarding magic. And because Akko was the one who cast it, she'd have to be the one to break it, too.

"I guess this is goodbye, littler Guinea pig." Sucy sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Wait, Sucy, I... before I go, I want to help you out, too!"

Sucy raised a brow, Help me how? And for what?"

"For helping me get back to my own time, so I should return the favor! Present me won't know you helped, so she can't repay you, and well, I already know how I can do it!" Akko insisted.

Sucy frowned, "Well, it's not like I can make you leave. Lets make this quick so you'll be out of my hair."

"I-I want to help you get together with someone." Akko stuttered, embarrassed. "You deserve it, Sucy! And I know you don't think that person would want to be with you, but why wouldn't they, you're great! So, I'm going to help you, okay?"

Sucy drooped, "That's a nice gesture, Akko, but really, it's fine."

"No, it's not, s-so you better get that makeup out, missy, I'm going to pretty you up, and we're going to ask out who you like! That's finale!" She stomped her foot down, which only made Sucy laugh.

"You think you look tough, but really, Akko, you're just a kid to me, so it's actually kind of funny." Her smile ran away from her face as she grew more serious. "But, if you want to help, I-I guess you might as well so you can get on your way. Just take it easy on the make up, I can still remember what you thought looked good as a teenager, trust me, it was too much."

Akko tried not to take too much offense at that.

-

Before the day was through, Akko had given Sucy a (light) makeover, stuffed her in a dress, and did her hair. Sucy hated to admit it, but she felt... pretty.

"Wait!" Akko cried out, "Flowers, you need flowers! How else are you going to tell someone you like them?" Gosh, Akko was such a teenager. She probably thought it was really romantic, but Sucy thought it was a bit much.

Sucy conjured up some lilies with her wand, "There, happy?"

"Very!" Was her only response.

When they finally got to the place Sucy's future date lived, Akko was a little blown away. "Woooow! This is a nice place!" Sure, it wasn't Diana levels of rich and fancy, but whoever owned this must have made some good dough. It looked like a small mansion, condensed into a normal two story home, right down to a little fountain in the front yard.

"Akko, maybe you should go back to your own time now." Sucy muttered, a flush on her cheeks as Akko began to push her towards the door.

"Not yet, I have to make sure you actually confess, so you don't chicken out if I leave, so I'll be right over there in the bushes, okay?" With that said, Akko rang the doorbell, before diving behind one of the big fancy plants, shaped like a familiar big eared elephant.

Sucy looked like she wanted to run, and prayed that whoever lived here wasn't home. Meanwhile, Akko was feeling pumped, happy to have finally helped Sucy achieve some happiness. Because Sucy deserved it, no matter who it was with.

The door opened. "Oh." a familiar voice came from inside, just out of Akko's eyesight. "Sucy? What are you doing here?"

Akko craned her head, just able to make out Sucy stiffly shove the flowers into the woman's hand. "These are for you." She said between clenched teeth.

Akko ended up craning her head to far, and fell out of the bush, stumbling to try not to land on her face. "Wait a minute, is that... ME?" She cried as she fell.

Sure enough, a very confused, older looking Akko stood in the door frame. "Sucy, what's going on?"

"Seventeen years later and you still can't leave me well enough alone." Sucy grumbled, as if that explained everything.

Her cover blown, the young Akko stumbled forward, standing next to Sucy. "So, wait... you mean, it was me the whole time?" She grabbed onto Sucy's arm. "Since when?"

Sucy couldn't meet either Akko's eyes. "Since the moment we met." She murmured softly.

"Uh, I-I'm still really confused!" older Akko said.

"I'm you from the past, I accidentally sent myself to the future." Akko began.

"I found a way to send her back, but she wanted to help me with something." Sucy continued.

"I-I wanted her to be happy, so I set her up on a date. With you, apparently." Akko finished.

Sucy rubbed the back of her neck, looking more embarrassed than she ever had in her life, "Look, Akko, eh, older one, ju-just forget this ever happened, okay? And you!" She turned to look at the younger version, "I think it's time you went back home."

Younger Akko nodded solemnly, feeling she really screwed up this time. Pulling out her wand, she spoke one last time. "Before I go, Suce?" she tugged on the older woman's sleeve. "I think there's something I should do."

Before Sucy could grumbled "Haven't you done enough?" She felt her arms get pulled down, and a pair of lips on her own. The younger Akko had to yank her down and stand on the tips of her toes just to reach her lips. And despite that she was uncomfortably hunched over, standing in her crushes yard and being kissed by a past version of said crush, it was everything Sucy had dreamed it would be.

Before Sucy could realize what just happened, Akko broke away, and with a wave of her wand and a few magic words, had vanished, sent back to her own time and leaving just Sucy and the older version of herself.

Sucy stood there staring at the spot the younger Akko had just been, speechless. She was shook from her trance though when Akko's hand fell on her should. The woman beamed at her, "Would you like to come inside and have a drink with me, Sucy?"

The violet haired witch smiled. "Yeah, I-I'd like that a lot."

The two grasped hands and entered, both looking towards a new future.

-

Akko gasped as she found herself back in the classroom she'd started in.

"Akko, are you alright!" There was Lotte. "you vanished for a minute there!"

"It was even weirder than normal." Sucy's deadpan voice teased, but her eyes betrayed how worried she actually had been.

"Miss Kagari," The Professor gasped, "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?" Odd, she wasn't used to the teachers caring much. And while she felt fine, she decided to take the opportunity. "Yeah, but I think I'll need someone to escort me. I'm feeling a bit dizzy," She bluffed.

In the end, Sucy was allowed to escort Akko out of class. "Sucy," Akko began, taking the girls hand in her own," Th-there's a lot I want to talk to you about later, okay?"

"I wonder if maybe you hit your head?" Sucy teased, hiding that she felt a little flustered by the feeling of Akko's grasp on her hand. But as they arrived at the nurse, and Sucy prepared to head back to class, Akko leaned in and pressed a kiss to Sucy's cheek.

"Seriously, meet me later. I have some important stuff to tell you."

She wasn't going to let this Sucy live alone for the next 17 years. Not when she could have her the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Future Sucy smoking is mostly based on the fact that everyone I knew in high school smokes now. Some quit, some try and keep going back.
> 
> I have some bad news guys. While I'm not burnt out, per say, I am a lot like Lotte with Nightfall, I prefer reading Sukko over writing it. And I love putting these fics out, I do, but when a vast majority is coming from me, it does leave me slightly frustrated. I've read every Sukko fic like, 3 times at this point. I've been so desperate for it, I've gone back and read my old stuff just to try and quench that thirst.
> 
> I'll keep updating, but not as frequently. Instead of 5 or 6 times a week, maybe 2 or 3 times. Otherwise, I'm going to just get frustrated, feeling like I'm the only one constantly churning out content. Besides, there are some other oneshots outside of Sukko, or even LWA I want to do, and spending all my time with this is keeping me from them.
> 
> I'm going to be honest, while I'm doing this to keep from the burnout, I'm also doing this hoping to make a Sukko vacuum. With less content coming out daily, who knows, maybe that'll inspire a reader with their own ideas to start writing, and give me more stuff to enjoy. After all, that's what inspired me to start writing, a lack of content. Am I not deliciously evil? Bask in my villainous taste!
> 
> With less updates, do expect a few longer chapters like this one to come out in the future, just because I have a few ideas for longer Sukko oneshots and won't feel pressured to pump them out as quickly. Thanks for being awesome you guys, and if you still have ideas send them over, but if you can, try writing some of them yourselves, so that I have a chance to read a few more Sukko fics.


	25. Sukko, the Musical!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elzeta123's suggestion: Sukko, the Musical!: Sucy just wanted to read up on Mushroom cultivation, and then Akko had to open her mouth and start SINGING of all things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A little fanfic that was requested by Elzeta123(of Fanfiction.net), but with my own little silly twist to it.

Sucy lay in her bed, nose deep inside a book on mushroom cultivation. While far from the most fascinating subject(in fact, it was putting her to sleep), it would help tremendously in spawning more little mushroom babies for her to use in her potions, and cut down time looking for rarer varieties in forests, which would mean more time with her girlfriend, Akko.

Not that she'd admit that she was so soft as to want to spend more time with the dunce. Even if she was cute. And a pretty good kisser. And staring at her as she tried to focus on her book.

Sighing, Sucy pretended to ignore the girl, until Akko got tired of looking at her from across their room and crept closer, sitting on the floor and leaning against Sucy's bed. She didn't say a word, just continued to stare at Sucy, and then shift her gaze to the book, and then back to her girlfriend.

Sucy grit her teeth, wondering how in the world Akko could get on her nerves without uttering a sound. Ignoring the girl as best she could, she kept on reading, until she felt the sensation of warm breath against her ear as Akko's lips got nearer, making Sucy blush, and lose her focus one again. What was that girl doing?!

Finally, Akko began to whisper in her ear, humor laced within her voice as she began to slowly and softly sing;

_"Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart_  
How the music can free her, whenever it starts  
And it's magic, if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie  
I'll tell you about the magic, and it'll free your soul  
But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll" 

What. In. The. World. Of course she believed in magic, she was a witch! Still, she supposed it wasn't that bad of a song, and Akko wasn't the worst singer around. Not as good as Lotte, but better than herself. But this was still a distraction, and Akko's breath was seductively tickling her ear, so Sucy shoved the girl away, causing Akko to snort with laughter, a noise in which itself made Sucy feel lighter than air and paint a light blush on her cheeks.

Picking up the volume and a bit of speed, Akko belted out another few verses.

_"If you believe in magic, come along with me  
We'll dance until morning 'til there's just you and me"_

As she sang, she scooped Sucy up in her arms bridal style, unhindered by the thin girls weight and began to dance them around, much to Sucy's protests. "Akko, I'm trying to read!" She screeched, but her book lay forgotten on the bed, as she couldn't hold back a bit of laughter herself, wrapping her arms around Akko's neck to help keep herself stable.

_"And maybe, if the music is right_  
I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at night  
And we'll go dancing, baby, then you'll see  
How the magic's in the music and the music's in me" 

Akko planted a big kiss on Sucy's cheek then bounced and spun the two of them around as they laughed and danced, only setting Sucy's feet back on the ground when she was done with her song. However, she kept her close, wrapping her arms around Sucy's waist as she forced her girlfriend to slow dance with her. Sucy expected another bout of lyrics from the old Loving Spoonful song, but Akko changed it up, instead singing slowly,

_"Only you can make all this world seem right_  
Only you can make the darkness bright  
Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do  
And fill my heart with love for only you" 

Akko pressed a soft kiss to Sucy's neck, inciting a little giggle from the violet haired girl, her hand wrapped her own arms around her lover as they danced, book forgotten.

_"Only you can make all this change in me  
For it's true, you are my destiny"_

As she began the next bit of the song, she intertwined her fingers in one of Sucy's hands, leaning forward so their noses touched and rubbed them together in an Eskimo kiss.

_"When you hold my hand I understand the magic that you do  
You're my dream come true, my one and only you"_

After finishing up her lyrics, Akko then pressed big, loud, purposely sloppy kisses all over Sucy's face as the two of them laughed at the now ruined romantic moment, while Sucy tried to get away, "Stop it Akko, this is embarrassing!"

"Who's around to notice but me?" Akko questioned, but stopped, pressing one last, normal kiss to Sucy's forehead. "I was just really bored watching you read that old stuff book, I thought I'd spice thing up a little."

"Consider those things spiced, then." Sucy grinned, and toyed with Akko's collar. Making up her mind, she decided no more dumb, boring books for today. "Now, come on," She gestured to the door. "We're going out."

"Where are we going?" Akko asked excitedly, quickly throwing on her coat. It wasn't often Sucy wanted to go out to do stuff.

"Mushroom hunting." If she couldn't study up on how to grow her own, she was going to use the time she'd spend hunting them down with the person she loved most instead of going at it alone.

"Yay! Field trip!" Akko threw her hands up in the air and cheered.

"Just, no more singing, okay?" Sucy shot her girlfriend a playful glare.

Akko, however, just put on a mischievous smirk, saying "I can't help it, Suce! As you know-" before opening her mouth, and in a loud and terrible Elvis Presley voice that would probably make the King spin in his grave if someone were to accidentally bring his corpse back to life, began to sing as she followed Sucy out into the hallway.

_"I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love!" 

Sucy swatted Akko's arm to try and get her to stop now that they were out of the room, hoping no one had heard. "I know you want to get into showmanship, but take my advice, Guinea pig, don't get your hopes up on getting a gig as an Elvis Impersonator in Vegas. You're more likely to be the next Shiny Chariot than that."

She'd meant it as an insult, but Akko took it to mean that Sucy had hope in Akko's dreams of the future and held tightly onto her girlfriends hand as they left. Stupid lovable idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't normally do songfics, and don't think I will again. These things are so out of date, I swear, they were falling out of fashion on FF almost a decade ago. This was more a special thing. The way Elzeta123 phrased it made me get a bit nostalgic about my first girlfriend. We'd hang out behind the music room in college, and slow dance to the songs the band would play when they practiced, and if I knew any of the words, I'd sing them for her, despite the fact I'm really shy about my singing voice. I guess a bit of me wanted to write Akko and Sucy doing one of the few things I remember fondly about that relationship. Those dorks.
> 
> Songs used: "Do you believe in magic" by the Loving Spoonful, "Only you" by the Platters, and "Burning love" by Elvis Presley.


	26. Girls for Girls club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliffiphonelinux95 suggestion: The Girls for Girls Club: Akko runs a club made of lesbians, for lesbians. Crack happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry I was gone so long, it was what? 3, 4 days? I'm surprised you all didn't go rabid while I was away from lack of content. I admit, this one took a bit longer than planned to get out, just because while I have a bunch of prompts, none were calling out to me at the moment. Some take more time than others, but it seems I've kinda exhausted all the ones that came to me quickly. So I'm sorta making this one up as I go along, any problems with that? Too bad, can't hear you, moving on! Here's one requested by Aliffiphonelinux95!

"We call this meeting of the Girls for Girls club to order!" Akko banged a small mallet that she'd turned her wand into against the table, silencing the idle chit-chat that had been going on throughout the room. All faces turned to the Japanese girl as she shuffled up some papers. "Our first order of business for today is to go over any new relationships, does anyone have any to add since our last meeting?"

Lotte raised her hand, causing Akko to roll her eyes. "Yes Lotte?" She deadpanned, already guessing what the Fin was going to say.

"Amanda and I have-" she began, only to be cut off.

"Lotte I know you're excited, and we're all happy for you, but everyone here already knows you and Amanda have been dating. You bring it up EVERY MEETING." Akko's stressed. And while Lotte didn't seem perturbed, Amanda at least had an apologetic look. Which immediately shifted back to her usual expression during the Girls for Girls club meetings, in that she looked like she wanted to be literally anywhere else but here. Which she did, as she only came because Lotte dragged her along.

Next was Barbara, who excitedly raised her hand, "I saw Wangari and Avery holding hands yesterday!"

Akko nodded, and turned to her VP, Sucy. "Add them to the list to receive an invitation to join our club!" She announced, to which Sucy scribbled something in her notepad. Unbeknownst to Akko, she was just drawing a picture of a dashing Dragon saving a Princess from a fierce and monstrous Knight, and not paying attention to the incredibly stupid club her girlfriend ran and dragged her into.

The next to raise her hand was Diana. "Akko," She began as soon as Akko gave her the go ahead to speak, her voice as posh as always. "is this a school sanctioned club?" She gave the brunette an unimpressed look.

Akko fidgeted, "Um, well, not technically... And by that I mean Finneran said, and I quote, "Not in a million years" but, well, you see-" she tried buying time to think up an excuse to give the heiress.

"Then why in the world are you running it?" Diana interrupted, crossing her arms. "I should report this."

Before she could get up to make due on her threat, Hannah clamped a hand down on her shoulder, "Wait, Diana, if you close the club, how else will you meet a great girl?"

The blonde clenched her jaw and bit back a sharp insult, before breathing in and letting out a sigh to calm down, "I don't need a girlfriend, Hannah, and if I did want one, I'd just ask them, like a normal person. Not meet them in a silly, unsanctioned club." Still, she stayed seated, which was enough for Hannah and Barbara to cheer up and beckon Akko to continue.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Diana We have a one hundred percent success rate for dates here in our club!" Akko flashed the girl a thumbs up.

Still not looking at all interested in what Akko had to say, Diana asked, "What about those two?" and gestured to Constanze and Jasminka, who were sitting in the corner watching the preceding like they always did. Constanze silently judging the entire thing and Jasminka noisily chomping on a bag of Frito-lays.

"They're just honorary members who are here for moral support! Not to get dates! They don't count!" Akko assured Diana.

Amanda barked out a laugh, "She means she blackmailed them to join, and artificially bolster the clubs numbers." The Irish-American girl corrected.

"What did she blackmail them with?" Diana asked, now curious.

"She confiscated Jasminka's favorite sweets until after the meeting. And she took Constanze's favorite pen, so now she can't write anything on her board." Sucy answered, peeking up from her clipboard and snickering

Diana cast another look back at the two, Jasminka slouching over a little sadly, worried about her candy, while Constanze just flashed Akko the finger, saying all she needed without her words.

"Oh, calm down, you'll get it back after the meeting!" Akko growled at the miniature German. Her only response was yet another flip of the bird.

Akko, wanting to move on, ignored the second obscene gesture. "Okay, okay, next order of business! Getting our newest member a date! Now, Diana, is there anyone you like?" Akko, excited to play matchmaker couldn't even hope to keep the stars from forming in her own eyes at the thought of helping her friend find love.

Diana grimaced, "No thank you, Akko. I'm really not all that interested."

Akko slide her arm up and around Diana's shoulder. "Oh, come on, Diana, you can tell us! Here at the Girls for Girls club, we always help our members out, and keep things confidential!"

"You started the meeting by gossiping about new couples!" Diana cried out, pointing out the hypocrisy of Akko's statement.

"Please don't raise you voice to the Club President. And my Girlfriend." Sucy warned, glaring at Diana and barring her crocodile teeth, though whether it was because she was arguing with Akko, or interrupting Sucy's Drawing Time(tm) was unknown.

"Look, this whole thing is ridiculous, why can't we just move on to the next article of discussion." Diana finally suggested, prying Akko's arm from around her shoulder and crossing her own arms in a huff.

All the members looked at each other, and then at Diana in confusion. "Uh, what other articles?" Amanda asked. "This is literally all the club does. Gossip, and try and get whoever Akko managed to snag for the next meeting a date. Rinse and repeat. You're just the latest victim of the love obsessed teens that make up this farce of a "club," Princess."

"Hey!" Akko objected, "This is not a farce! It's a (not actually school approved) legitimate club! And we help people!"

"Really?" Diana questioned. "And who have you helped out?"

Akko pointed to the dark haired girl and redhead beside Diana, "Hannah and Barbara!"

The Cavendish heir scoffed, "Those two were taking showers together long before this club started, Akko." Her declaration made her friends blush as everyone else in the room began to stare at the two.

"W-what? I-it's not that weird for girls to take baths together!" Hannah insisted. "it's a good, clean, bonding activity!"

Sucy snorted, "Doesn't sound like you were bathing to get clean, though."

"So, wait, you guys were already doing stuff like that BEFORE you officially got together?" Lotte blushed, "So scandalous!"

"Well, what about Amanda and Lotte?! The club got them together!" Akko brought up.

"Lotte was literally the only other member of your club outside of your own girlfriend when you started it, I'm not sure if that counts." Amanda rolled her eyes, already bored with where this conversation was headed. "Are we just going to not keep talking about how Daphne and Velma over there were making each other go Jinkies?"

Apparently that was the case as the subject was ignored. "I'm starting to think you just started up this club so you could play matchmaker!" Diana accused, standing to grab her bag.

"Well, maybe I just think the world needs a little more love!" Akko yelled out, not wanting to admit she only wanted the position of Club President to see if she'd get a Two Star Goku Uniform out of it.

"This was a complete waste of my time!" Diana said crossly, as she began to storm out of the room, nose in the air.

The room was still for a moment, the argument lingering in the air. "Alright, everyone!" Akko banged her mallet on the table again, smiling as if the whole affair had never happened, "Good meeting, lets do this again, same time next week?"

Sucy leaned in a little and whispered into Akko's ear, "You get me so hot when you yell at rich people." Prompting another grin out of Akko.

Ah, the perks of being club president!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That Kill La Kill reference! That was a great anime, that I will never watch with company over because my god is it raunchy. This entire thing was a sort of mix between my usual crack, and referencing Sasameki Koto, one of my fav Yuri manga which also had a "girls club" made up of lesbians, for lesbians. It's a good read, check it out. It's about a girl who's a bit of a tomboy and on the athletic side who is in love with the class lesbian, who is her best friend and a girly girl who only likes to date "Cute" girls so the tomboy doesn't think she's got a shot and stays in the closet. Hi-jinks ensues. and angst.
> 
> Fun fact, I almost made Amanda's line about Hannah and Barbara be "Are we going to ignore that Bugs and Daffy over there were making Looney Tunes together?" before I remembered that while Tex Avery, the creator of Bugs and Daffy, did work on some Hanna-Barbera cartoons, Looney Tunes was not a production of that animation studio so I changed the line. Which makes me sad because I liked that line better.
> 
> Thanks again to our story sponsor of the day, brought to you by Aliffiphonelinux95! He's always crunchy, even in milk!


	27. Beach Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach Episode: As Summer nears, Amanda suggests that she and all their friends go to the beach. High T for this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another requested chapter, that will probably turn out completely different then how the requester envisioned it. Beach episode time, with established Amanda x Lotte, and flirty but not quite together Sukko. Thanks to aliffiphonelinux95 for the idea(You again? Wasn't the last chapter one you request as well?) Also, forgive me, Geography is not my forte, and I live in America, I'm basically using a list of famous UK beaches and picked the nearest ones to where LWA takes place.
> 
> WARNINGS! This chapter gets pretty raunchy, pretty high T.

It was a bright and sunny day, in the last vestiges of the school year, when Amanda declared they'd should all head out to a beach and just spend the day relaxing. They'd earned it! From sword fights, to missiles, to bringing magic back into power, each of them deserved at least one good day in the sun and sand. Especially now that it was nice and warm!

And so the entirety of the red and green teams packed their stuff, ranging from swimwear, water toys, towels, lunches and umbrellas and took to the skies. They didn't need to worry about running out of power for their brooms anymore, either. With magic strengthened and renewed, they could fly without having to stick to the one tiny ley line anymore.

Amanda had insisted they visit some beaches to the north-west, where the Bristol channel ran through. She knew a few somerset beaches, and knew some good ones for privacy. Apparently she'd visited when she used to ditch classes, and spend her time lazing in the sun as much as her pale Irish heritage would allow.

It took about an hour of flying to reach their destination, and a little while longer to find a more secluded beach where they wouldn't have to deal with the crowds who were just beginning to come out since Summer was approaching. As soon as they all landed, Akko and Jaminka used their superhuman strength to begin hastily unpacking, setting up their beach umbrellas and in Jasminka's case, setting up picnic blankets and unpacking the baskets to begin her feasting.

While some of them set up, the others began to go behind the large rocks and change into their bathing suits. To everyone's humorous delight, Sucy had stepped out in a men's swim suit from the 1900s, stripes and all, with a wide brim straw hat settled onto her head to shade her. The outfit hung loosely on her thing form as she parked herself under the nearest umbrella, declaring "I'm just going to stay here for a bit. I want to stay out of the sun."

"Didn't think you were a vampire, as well as a witch!" Amanda laughed, herself wearing a pair of red men's swim trunks and a bikini top with an American flag design.

Next was Lotte, who came out wearing a blue one piece outfit, blushing as it hugged her body. "It's a little tighter than I thought it would be, how do I look?" She asked bashfully.

"You look great!" Amanda insisted, grinning and giving Lotte a hard pat on the back while trying to fight off her own blush as she stared.

Next to go was Constanze, who had brought her own wetsuit, and with a press of a button, her Stanbot turned into a small, but still ride-able jet ski capable of carrying someone of her size. Akko ooh-ed and ahh-ed as Contanze just flashed a confident thumbs up.

After that, Akko bounded behind the rocks, eager to get changed as well. When she came out, she was wearing a simple bikini, with little frills around the waist of the bottoms. Noticing Sucy's reaction to it(visible eye popping out of her skull), Amanda chortled. "Figures you'd be in the most attention getting outfit, Akko."

"What do you mean?" The brunette asked innocently.

After being pried away from her bag of chips, it was Jasminka's turn. She emerged from behind the rocks wearing a white one piece, that unlike Lotte's fit her frame perfectly. The happy Russian girl gave a little "Tada!" and threw her arms in the air and did a little twirl, to which Akko clapped and cheered. "You look great, Jas!"

"Alright everyone, lets get into the water!" Amanda yelled out, preparing to sprint into the sea until she heard Akko cry out, "Wait!"

"what is it? She turned back, only to find Akko holding up a bottle.

"We need to put on sunscreen, what if we get burned?"

Amanda rolled her eyes, but was secretly releaved someone had brought some. She forgot, and just had been prepared to burn to a crisp. Last time that had happened, her skin had ended up as red as her hair.

However, upon snatching the bottle from her friend, she found that Akko had screwed up yet again. "Akko, this isn't sunblock, this is tanning oil."

Akko did a double-take, taking a good hard look at the bottle before grinning sheepishly, "Well, it'll still offer better protection than nothing?" She suggested, weakly.

Before either could say anymore, they were both spooked by Sucy, who was looming over Akko. "I could help you put that on, guinea pig." The girl offered, but her voice was very predatory to the point it kinda creeped Amanda out. But Akko perked up immediately, "sure thing, Suce! I'd have had trouble getting it onto my back, anyway, so you're a lifesaver!"

That poor naive girl. Her back was probably going to be the least touched spot on her, if Sucy's grin was anything to go by.

She enough, as soon as Sucy got her hands on the bottl and had Akko lay on a towl, she began to massage the lotion on Akko, starting at her feet, and slowly working her way up, her face flushed and getting redder with ever low moan Akko let out as she rubbed it into the other girls skin.

Amanda rolled her eyes. God, those two just needed to confess and get a room already.

Thankfully, Constanze had also thought ahead and supplied her own bottle, which she quickly used on herself, around her face and ears since the rest of her body was covered, before tossing it over to Jasminka, grabbing her transformed Stanbot, and racing into the drink.

"Have fun!" Jasminka waved, opening the bottle and slowly applying it to herself.

Bored, Amanda turned to Lotte, only to see her eyes were fixed to their friends in the shade, where Sucy was now rubbing the lotion onto Akko's thighs. Akko seemed to be biting her lip at the deep tissue massage. both red as roses. "Sucy, that feels really nice." she breathed out.

Hoo boy. That was actually kinda hot. Did those two have any idea how overtly sexy they were being, or how inappropriate that looked and sounded?

Sucy's hands went up past Akko's thighs, her fingertips grazing against her friends rear end, before settling on Akko's lower back. She sensually squirted a little more tanning lotion onto Akko, and began to knead her hands, working her way up to the shoulders, getting her thumbs in hard. "Mmm, deeper, Sucy!" Akko groaned as Sucy smirked, and continued her massage with gusto. "I'll give it to you good!"

"There is no way they don't know how dirty they sound..." Amanda facepalmed, trying to tell herself she wasn't, in fact, incredibly turned on. Lotte had given up on hiding it, a nosebleed freely pouring down her face as she continued to watch.

With her back finished, Akko rolled over, exposing her stomach, Sucy's hands expertly weaved themselves around Akko's tight tummy, slathering another coat of lotion on. Tracing upward, she maneuvered around Akko's chest, holding herself back from putting her hands in places Akko clearly hadn't given her permission to touch. Despit every inch of Akko finally being covered in a layer of the tanning oil, she bit her finger and let out "Mmm, don't stop!" in a way that Amanda could have sworn a few girls in the porn she'd watched say.

"You like that, bunny?" Yup, she'd definitely heard that in a porno before.

Okay, that was enough. Coughing into her hand, Amanda called to Jasminka. "Are you done with the sunblock, Jas?" The other girl gave a nod, throwing the redhead the bottle, to which she stood, and grabbed Lotte by the hand. "If you need us, we'll be over there. I'm going to help Lotte rub the sunblock on her."

She then exited stage left, pulling Lotte behind the rocks they had all changed behind, which offered the most privacy. Slamming her lips to Lotte's, she huskily whispered, "I'm going to certainly be rubbing something, but I don't think it'll be lotion."

Tossing the bottle into the sand, she had her girlfriend press her back gently against the rocks as her own hands went to very private places, before Amanda crouched down to her knees so her face was level with Lotte's crotch, trying to pull her lovers swimsuit to the side for free access. As she licked her lips at the sight, she thought to herself that this part of her girlfriend smelled just like the sea. And in the end, they both repeated some of the phrases Akko and Sucy had said, but in a much different context.

-

The next day, Lotte stumbled out of her bed, wincing, her body covered in one big sunburn. In all the excitement, Amanda hadn't ever actually gotten around to putting any on her after all. Not that Lotte was going to complain, she had a lovely time. And Amanda's fair Irish skin had it even worse.

Letting out a pained grunt with every step she took to get dressed, she struggled to put her glasses on, only to find that even the minuscule weight of them hurt the bridge of her sunburned nose. Still totally worth it.

Meanwhile, Akko had an absolutely lovely tan that spanned her entire body, minus her bikini area. Which was something Sucy was delighted with. As Akko quickly tried to get dressed for class, running around topless, Sucy sat on her own bed and licked her lips as she examined her friend's tan lines. Who knew they were such a huge turn on?

She was so glad she switched Akko's sunblock out for tanning oil before they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What I can only guess what was meant as a silly beach episode suggestion turned into one of the raunchier chapters I've written. Oops?
> 
> Hopefully aliffiphonelinux95 is a bit of a perv? Or enjoyed this despite it being that way? Either way, I know Darky will love this.
> 
> Believe it or not, I actually give great massages, which was the inspiration for this chapter. Something as sensual as having someone rub lotion on you, mixed with a good massage equals instant love. Trust me, I'm... depressingly single. But at least you guys love me? Heh... heh...
> 
> I like tan lines when they're from a one piece. Bikini ones just kinda look trashy to me, but who am I to judge Sucy's tastes? Also, beach sex sounds gross, now that I think about it. So much sand, it's so coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere.
> 
> Alrighty, you know the drill. I say thanks for reading, and then disappear for a few days while you all praise me for my genius. Go ahead, leave that comment. I'll be waiting.


	28. Card Games on Broomsticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Card Games on Broomsticks: Akko, despite popular belief, wasn't an idiot. She just needed a different way to be taught. Or, Sucy tutors Akko in her own unique way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter isn't a suggestion, but rather building off of something I think LWA should have explored a bit more. Alternative teaching methods! Because that's exciting, right? Sorry for how short it is, too. I'll explain in the ending notes. Also, yes, the title is a reference to YGOTAS. Card games on Motorcycles!

Sucy used to think Akko was an idiot, back when they first met. And while she was a bit of an airhead, she could be smart, it's just that the way things were taught at Luna Nova was not a good way to teach someone with a short attention span like Akko.

She supposed she couldn't blame most people for thinking her girlfriend was a dunce, as she barely scrapped by passing grades most days. And her attitude towards her classes was... lacking, to say the least. She really should stop napping through them so often. But after the incident with the Jennifer Memorial Tree early on in the school year, Sucy had a revelation. Akko could be smart.

Not book smart, and certainly not clever. She was far to bullheaded to think most of the time to be clever, usually just charging ahead, bashing her head against the wall(metaphorically speaking) until she either gave up(as if) or the obstacle was removed. But she could still learn. She just needed some help coming up with some... unique educational techniques.

Or, inn this case, a bunch of home made trading cards.

"Okay Akko," Sucy held a card in her hand, keeping her girlfriend from seeing what was on it. "Which magical creature is said to drag off children into streams and rivers to drown and eat them?"

Akko's brow scrunched up in concentration as she racked her memory of all the cards, before nodding to herself, "A Kappa! … right?"

Sucy grinned, "Yes, a Kappa. And what are the defining physical features of a Kappa?"

"Small, with scaly green skin, beaks, and a small cavity on the tops of their heads filled with water." Akko listed off, looking determined to get this right.

Sucy laid the card down, showing the drawing on the front. "And how can they be defeated?"

Akko laid down a card with the picture of a wand summoning a hair dryer, "You can use a drying spell to get rid of the water on their heads, and they'll become powerless!"

"All correct answers! Very good, guinea pig." This called for some head pats.

"YAY!" Akko threw her arms in the air, a smile as radiant as the sun on her face as she leaned into Sucy's touch.

Sucy, after seeing how much Akko had taught herself about magic through trading cards, had started making them with the help of Lotte. Both girls took their own notes from class, and scribbling them on the backs of flashcards, and drawing some rather crude and amateurish images of monsters and spells on the fronts. It took some work, and some effort, but it was paying off. After then turning it into a game like with the Shiny Chariot trading cards Akko worshiped, and the Japanese girls grades began to vastly improve.

She'd spend hours reading the backs of the cards her friends made for her, and laying them out to practice which spell cards would line up with which monsters, and what words went with those spells. And then there were cards that covered the laws surrounding those spells and how they could be used. And "field" cards based on magical astrology that could power up certain spells if the stars were right for it. Layers of complexity to make sure the game would even work was added into it, but Sucy considered it a labor of love, and worth it. If Akko's grades tanked, she'd be kicked out of school and then who would she cuddle with?

And if Akko played a perfect game, she even earned herself a kiss for her hard work. It of course doubled as a reward for Sucy, as well.

In fact, Akko would get that kiss if she answered this last card. Drawing, Sucy looked at the image on the card, then the notes on the back. The Chimera card. "a creature that is the omen for volcano eruptions and shipwrecks, terrorized Lycia in the Iliad, and was defeated with a help of a Pegasus."

Akko didn't even need to think for this one, she'd studied hard, after all. "A Chimera!"

"What are the defining features of a Chimera?" 

"Head of a lion, body of a goat, and tail of a snake! It also breathes fire!"

Sucy laid the card down so the front image was visible, showing Akko she had gotten it right. "Were do Chimera's originate?"

"They're Greek!" Akko laid down a card labeled "Greece" with crudely drawn buildings depicting an ancient Greek city. "But they can be found in many more places, especially the countries surrounding Greece."

Before Sucy could ask the next question, Akko continued, laying down a card with the Shiny Arc. "And the best way to defeat them is from a distance, using magic that can pierce them, like magical arrows!" She was on a roll!

Sucy nodded, giving Akko a proud smile. "Any more of this and your grades might just get better than my own, Akko."

The girl nearly melted from the praise, "Okay, okay, enough of that! I won the game! Reward time!" She then puckered up, hardly keeping still in her failed attempts to contain her excitement.

Sucy shrugged, "You deserve it. Now get over her, guinea pig." Sucy leaned in, and gave a tug on Akko's school tie to bring her closer as she planted a soft, loving kiss on her girlfriends lips.

Who knew studying could be so much fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: After the last chapter, I wanted some innocent fluff. I also wanted to explore the whole card thing, because that episode showed Akko could be brilliant if the material was in a format she was interested in. Made me wonder why no one thought to try teaching her like this. The only knowledge I have on card games at all is Yu-gi-oh, which I can't wrap my head around these days with how different it is since I was a kid. To quote YGO Abridged, "Syncro WHAT?"
> 
> Ok, the reason this one is so short. I've been working on a few chapters for this fic for later, and they're taking some time. It's basically a Sukko rewrite of the entire series, but done in snippets. Basically one or two moments from each episode respun with a Sukko twist, each building onto each other. Think about the length of the each season in Cuddles through the Seasons for each episode. My main goal for the first part is to do enough "episodes" to get them together by the end of it. Then the second part will cover the rest of the series with Akko and Sucy dating, and how this will change some stuff. It'll be two, maybe three long chapters. And since the first chapter is taking so long, I did this short one real quick to get something out there.


	29. Little Witch Academia - Sukko Edition Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Witch Academia - Sukko Edition Part 1: The Rewrite no one asked for. Akko wants to be a witch. And maybe snag herself a cute girlfriend. Sucy just wants to study poisons and brew potions. So why is this determined brunette prying her way into Sucy's heart with a crowbar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow. Just. This took forever. No joke. I've been writing this on and off for over three weeks. And it's just the first part. It's the longest chapter I've written, and took a huge amount of time to write because I had to rewatch a lot of the first half of the show to try and get stuff right. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Episode 1**

Akko huffed as she tried to dry herself off after her spill down into the stream. That mean jerk of a witch! All Akko had tried to do was introduce herself! Maybe make a new friend while she was at it! What was so wrong with that?

Wringing the last bit of water out of her hair, she picked up her things and ran down the trail after the girl.

It was too bad they couldn't have been friends. She had been super cute, and really talented! If she had been nicer, Akko might have even asked her on a date. Oh well, her loss, she had no idea what a catch Akko was! She was going to be the future super star of the magical world, after all! Just like Shiny Chariot!

_-_-_-_-_

As Sucy walked away from the naive little wannabe witch, she felt a little guilty. She hadn't meant for her to fall off the bridge, just to scare her out of the way for a bit. Still, it was really funny to see her squirm and fall.

Okay, maybe she didn't feel guilty at all. After that splash, it took every bit of her to keep her composure to keep on walking and not become a cackling mess.

She chuckled to herself. Too bad she had no plans to stay and attend that stupid witch school. It'd be fun to keep that dork around. Think of all the chaos they'd get up to, how many advances in potion making she'd make if she had her own human guinea pig to test them on!

She ignored the flutter of butterflies in her stomach at the thought of having that girl at her side. Those kind of feelings were nothing but trouble, and best nipped in the bud.

_-_-_-_-_

As Akko and Lotte cowered in fear over the Cockatrice's roars and the sounds of Sucy's cackling, Akko clutched at her head and pulled on her hair. “I can't believe I ever thought that girl was hot dating material!” She fumed, catching a confused look from the ginger beside her. 

“You have very strange priorities!” The bespectacled girl wailed, letting out another shriek as she giant magical beast once again tried to kill them.

Akko would later mentally take back her words when Sucy came back for them. While that jerk still wasn't girlfriend material, at least she wasn't a crazy killer. And she was still kinda gorgeous.

_-_-_-_-_

As that teacher, Finneran, led her to her new room, Akko could only stare for a moment. It was Lotte, and that girl with the violet hair, Sucy, who'd she be rooming with? She decided to reintroduced herself, “I'm Akko Kagari! It's a pleasure!.” And gave them both a big smile. 

Maybe it was best if they all just swept that incident from the Forest of Arcturus out of their minds for now. It was time to move on, and try to get along.

It was better that way, it meant she could try and get to know her cute new roommate a bit better, and on friendlier terms. Oh, and Lotte, her too. 

**Episode 2**

Having to put up with the sound of an idiot waving a magical rod around trying to make things float without using any actual incantations was not how Sucy would have liked to start her first day of school. 

Though, honestly, she wasn't sure how she would have wanted her first day to go. She hadn't planned to stick around, after all. But something in her head told her to stay, if just for a little while. And a pair of ruby red eyes and warm, brown hair did not come to mind when she thought of why she was staying. Not at all.

When her new roommate, Lotte asked though, she belted out some excuse about extinct mushrooms samples. It was nonsense, just an excuse she made up on the fly. It wasn't like she owed anyone any real answers, anyway, she barely even knew these guys, and it was best to have an excuse that allowed a hasty exit if things got rough.

After getting through a annoying morning, the rest of the day seemed to be going well enough. She could tell just by sitting next to the girl that Akko was completely lost in every class and every subject. Just during their first class, with Professor Finneran her eyes were bugged out and twitching as she tried to keep up with what was being said.

It went without mentioning that Potions was her favorite. Oh, the lovely smell of fumes from the foaming cauldron broth! It brought a warmth in her heart!

And when things got boring again, she just practiced making a mixture to turn Akko's hair into a sprout. The dunce didn't even notice! She spent the rest of the class trying not to giggle at how stupid her new roommate looked.

And of course it turned out that Akko loved Shiny Chariot. Didn't that girl know bringing Chariot's name up was a bit of a no-no? She basically stomped over a lot of magical traditions and showboated an ancient and sacred magical art for a bunch of mortals entertainment. Most Witches didn't think of her fondly. Not that Sucy had much of an opinion. She wasn't exactly looked on fondly, either. 

“That stupid Diana doesn't know what she's talking about!” Akko fumed, cradling the Shiny rod in her arms after failing to get it to work. She pouted, “First all the classes are boring, and now all the cute girls in this school are jerks. Things can't possibly get any worse!”

Lotte perked up a little after hearing this. “You mentioned something like that yesterday, in the forest Akko. Do you like girls?” 

Akko nodded, smiling brightly despite her previous mood. “Oh yeah! I like girls and boys, but I prefer girls!” She clasped Lotte's hands, making the girl blush. “Aren't they just the best? The cuter the better!”

“Oh! Er, uh, yes, I suppose.” Lotte stuttered, cheeks red as she turned bashful and changing the subject back to Chariot, prompting Akko to take out her collectors edition trading cards and laying them all out on the grass to show them off.

Sucy didn't get why she felt like her heart was shriveling up. So what if she wasn't cute? She didn't want Akko's attention anyway.

Despite her telling herself that, she still clung on to every word Akko said while explaining her stupid cards, for some reason. Which meant that when Akko stopped Diana, Sucy was the second to know Akko had saved those Pappiliodya.

And despite Lotte offering to give her a broom ride, Akko turned her down and instead got on Sucy's broom as the flew up and after the glowing magical insects. Sucy remained tense the whole ride, as Akko clung to her to stay on the broom. It felt oddly nice.

**Episode 3**

Akko had never been more excited! She was going to fly! And without the help of Lotte or Sucy! She quickly jerked off her boot, and shoved her knee in Lotte's face to make her see the scars she'd earned in quest for flight as a child. It freaked Lotte out, not that Akko really cared, she was too excited to care about anything other than the flying lessons!

As Sucy explained that of course she'd hurt herself trying to fly, because she lacked a Philosophers stone to get off the ground, she didn't notice the violet hair girl had stiffened at the sight of her old wounds. 

“I know that now!” She exclaimed, “But how was I supposed to know when I was a kid?”

She then completely violated Lotte's personal space while exclaiming that today she was finally fulfilling her lifelong dream, too busy to notice Sucy clutching at her heart, trying to get it under control.

Who knew the slender witch had a thing for scars?

_-_-_-_-_

After learning that Akko had signed the three of them up to do the Broom Relay Race together, Sucy knew she had to teach the dumby how to actually fly. Professor Lukic probably had some really awesome potion or something to give the winner! 

That didn't explain why Sucy felt hot under the collar after tying Akko up, though. Must just be the lack of breeze. Which should make it much easier for Akko to fly without the wind resistance.

Yeah, that was it. That's why she felt all sweaty seeing the brunette all tied up.

By the time they were done training, Akko was all scratched up(maybe even had a few new scars? Calm down there, heart, you stupid ticker!), and they were no closer than before to getting Akko to fly. They were going to be humiliated in this competition, weren't they?

Not if Sucy had anything to say about it.

They'd just have to cheat. Just a little. Watching as Akko failed to get her broom to even budge, she changed her estimate. They'd have to cheat a lot.

This had better be worth it.

**Episode 4**

Akko and Sucy both felt so weirded out as Lotte ecstatically explained what Nightfall was. It was if Akko and Lotte had swapped bodies, up to and including Lotte invading Akko's personal space.

And what was it about werewolves that got Lotte so worked up? While Akko wasn't aversed to dating a cute guy, having a really hairy one around didn't sound fun at all. She preferred smooth, creamy skin, like Sucy's, thank you very much! And girls had a natural cuteness over guys, anyway. Again, like Sucy.

Speaking of which, it had been much nicer when Lotte had been shocked into unresponsive silence. She hadn't been getting in Akko's face about a book series, and it gave Akko some time to talk to Sucy one on one.

Still, Akko had to come up with some way to make it up to Lotte. Sucy was right, if she hadn't stolen that tart from the kitchens, Lotte would still be able to see Annabel!

She'd just have to come up with some ideas with Sucy. If the two of them spent some time alone, they could surprise Lotte with a plan later. And it'd give Akko and Sucy quality roommate time together.

Come to think of it, had the two of them had any real alone time since their meeting on the bridge? Maybe she could find out if Sucy also like girls. She'd been rather quiet on the subject.

_-_-_-_-_

Sucy hadn't been very open to discussion during their planning stages, ignoring all of Akko's attempted discussions to talk about girls, but thankfully it didn't take them long to come up with a way to smuggle Lotte out of the school in the potato delivery truck. After all, their punishment for their crime was still at the forefront of their minds, and that crime was only committed because of the abundance of plain old potatoes!

Sucy held back her annoyance when Akko called Lotte cute in her cosplay outfit. Even if Sucy herself did also think that Lotte looked more than adorable in... whatever Nightfall thing she was supposed to be. But it was just another reminder that she was Creepy Sucy, not Cute Sucy.

And once Lotte was out among the rest of her people, she once again reverted back to Akko level of enthusiasm. She ended up talking with a clock tower who had a very familiar voice that neither Akko nor Sucy could quite place, leaving the two witches alone for a little bit.

“So, Sucy, about earlier!” Oh no, the Guinea Pig was talking again. “I wanted to ask, but the subject kept changing, but do you happen to also like gir-”

Oh, thank god for Lotte's newfound hyperactive nature, as she interrupted Akko to drag them off to the main event on the show floor.

But as she lead them there, and told the story about how she got into Nightfall, about being alone, and teased for being a witch and how through those books she felt so much less lonely and unhappy, Sucy couldn't help but think she could relate. Lotte had Nightfall, and Sucy?

Sucy had her new friends. 

Maybe... maybe she could admit she sorta liked girls? Just to herself. She didn't have to tell anyone. But maybe she could feel a little better about herself by letting her thoughts go places she never let them before.

Like letting Akko press against her instead of shoving her away when the crowds got to be too much and separated them from Lotte towards the end of her story. 

A faint blush reddened her cheeks. Yeah, she could get used to this kind of closeness. 

**Episode 5**

Lukic once again proved to be Sucy's favorite teacher when she scared the living daylights out of Akko and Amanda after the two hard gotten into an argument. Just being able to loom over and cackle out some threats and the two were trembling in fear. That was fun to watch!

Though she sorta missed Akko the rest of the day, since she was serving detention.

And it figures that the next time she would see Akko, they'd ALL be doing hard labor to make up for the fact the stone had gone missing.

That's what she got for missing the girl, she supposed. 

And it also figures that Akko had gotten the whole thing wrong, their little adventure to get the stone back had been futile, and they were punished to do chores yet again. It was a wonder the entire red team hadn't been expelled yet with how often they all got into trouble. Lotte was the only truly innocent one among them, minus the sneaking out to the Nightfall event, which only happened because Akko was a hungry girl with no self control. 

Oh well, the stone was back, and they could all do magic again. Yippee.

After another argument with Amanda about her rivalry with Diana, they managed to get the final sheets and clothes washed, dried and put away. In time to catch the last glimmers of sunlight as the dusk descended.

“Hey Akko.” She called softly as the three friends walked back to their dorm. She fiddled with her hat, and forced out a compliment. “Even if that whole trip was pointless, I still think it was pretty cool for you to take charge like that.”

It felt weird saying something nice for once, so when Akko's lips split into a big smile, Sucy added, “Just don't do something like this again. I don't want to spend another night smelling like dirty socks.”

She smirked as Akko pouted, folding her arms and grumbling under her breath. 

**Episode 6**

Akko freaked out at first. First most of the cute girls were jerks or undatable, and now she was going to miss a party that had a handsome guy? How unfair! The way all the other girls were acting, he was probably a real hunk, or something. It was all Diana's cronies could talk about lately!

In hindsight, she probably overreacted to her not being able to go. Because while he was pretty good looking, he hated magic. Which meant he was not dating material. Who could possibly not like magic? Anyone who felt that way had no concept of wonder or joy! Plus he was an even bigger killjoy than Diana!

But she figured he wasn't so bad after their visit to the fountain of Polaris. While still a bit of a close minded snob, she was sure she could get him out of his stuffy shell and maybe even be good friends someday.

But he still wasn't dating material. No way. Not in a hundred years! No matter how dreamy his hair was! 

Besides, she already had someone else in mind anyway. She just still had to worm out any information on if they were interested or not. Mean old Sucy, always being so vague and subject-changey!

First, she was going to work hard, and get the fountains acknowledgment when she's earned it! And then, she'll ask Sucy out on a victory date! Maybe! If Sucy was into girls. God she hoped Sucy was into girls. 

**Episode 7**

To say Sucy wasn't happy with Luna Nova would be an understatement. Akko was going to be kicked out if she didn't ace her next exam?

Did they not see her excellent scores in Potions? Sucy had worked HARD to get that dunce tutored enough to get a passing grade in that class! She'd lost a lot of expensive potions ingredients to Akko's repeated failures until the girl could do it in her sleep, but they were staking her right to attend their school on her Philosophy class's grade instead?

She'd never felt so insulted in her life. 

She'd put forth so much time to making sure her guinea pig could stay here with her. And now it was all wasted. 

She never had much in the way of faith to begin with, but she prayed to the Nine that a miracle happened and Akko could pass her classes. She just wasn't ready to say goodbye.

_-_-_-_-_

“Glub glub,” Akko gestured, as she spoke before stopping at seeing the size of the vein in Sucy's forehead.

“Akko, you're doing it again.” Vented the frustrated girl in front of her.

“Glub?” She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

“Speaking fish! I can't understand you when you just switch over to fish in the middle of a conversation!” Sucy spat through gritted teeth. This was the sixth time in half an hour, for gods sake!

She changed her mind, the Nine could have the stupid girl.

**Episode 8**

Oh, this wasn't looking good.

Akko, being her ever clumsy self, had dropped the bag containing every last vial she had needed to wake Sucy up in the Dragon Sucy's initial attack. But it wasn't really her fault, this time it was totally all on Sucy! This was her head, this was her dragon-monster-thing, and those were her potions, so none of this should even be considered to be Akko's fault!

Or that's what she tried to tell herself to stave off the guilt as she tried shaking the original Sucy awake, having nothing else to her name to get her to rise from her endless slumber.

The dragon behind her was slowly fighting against it's bonds, gaining ground as Akko racked her brain for any sort of ideas, just anything that would wake the girl she'd been crushing on since day one.

Wait a moment, this was beginning to remind her of something. A witch turned dragon, a beautiful girl in an unending sleep... Sleeping Beauty! This reminded her of Sleeping Beauty, and in that, the Princess was awoken by-

“A kiss! Why didn't I think of that before?!” Akko cheered to herself, before sobering, her brow furrowed. “But that took true loves kiss to break that curse... And I have no idea how Sucy feels about me at all.” The girl shook her head, clearing any doubts and steeling herself for what was to come. “There's only one way to find out!”

Looking down at the resting witch before her, Akko slowly leaned in, trying not to think of the dragon just a few feet away, which was hard with all the racket it was causing. “I'm so sorry if you don't feel the same way, Sucy, but I love you and it's time to wake up now, okay?” Before puckering her lips, not unlike how she would when she'd eat something sour, and pressed them to Sucy's own. 

It was... bad. She had no idea what she was doing. At all. And Sucy was pretty unresponsive through it all. Fearing the worst, and that she wasn't Sucy's one true love, Akko pulled back, holding back tears at her complete and utter failure, only to See Sucy's eyes wide open and glaring at her.

“That had to be the worst kiss in the history of forever.” Sucy deadpanned, as if waking up in her own head after being kissed by her roommate who had been chased in here by a dragon was a normal, everyday occurrence. 

Akko let the tears fall as she jumped onto her friend, “Sucy! You woke up! It worked! It worked!” in her excitement, she planted another kiss on the violet haired girls lips, before pulling back and covering her mouth in embarrassment at what she'd just done.

Sucy just shot her a toothy grin, “You really are just the worst kisser ever.” She scooted a little closer to Akko.

“Sucy!”

“Did you really think “True loves kiss” was the answer. I woke up when you were shaking me like a ragdoll, you were just to slow to notice.” Sucy scoffed, rolling her eyes, but there was a fondness to it. “Still, worse ways to lose a first kiss, I guess.”

_-_-_-_-_

Akko awoke in her own bed, Lotte insisting that she hurry up, otherwise they were going to be late for class. Had that all been a dream? Awww, she really had hoped things had worked out like they had. 

Just as she finished wiping the sleep out of her eyes, she found a bottle of blue liquid shoved into her face. Looking to her side, she found the hand holding it belong to Sucy, who she resisted hopping onto and hugging the life out of to see her awake. That feeling disappeared though, knowing Sucy was already trying to get her to run tests this early in the morning.

Well, she felt that way until she got a look at the label on the bottle, and felt her face heat up.

“Next time you feel the urge to lock lips, I'm going to have to request you gargle some mouthwash,” Sucy teased, much to Akko's embarrassment.

**Episode 9**

Despite having kissed, and basically confessed to Sucy, neither girl really brought it up over the next few days outside of the first few initial teasings Sucy gave her the morning after. In fact, Sucy herself had become a bit distant lately, and made herself scarce anytime she found herself alone with Akko. 

Akko hadn't been much better. Things were a little awkward between them since the kiss. And while she had tried to talk to her a few times, Akko quickly found her courage leave her before she could ask Sucy to stick around long enough to have that talk.

And then of course, they got stuck spending time in detention together after the whole “Brought the dead back to life, which is VERY illegal” shindig. And while they weren't technically alone in all this, as Lotte was also stuck in detention with them, you could still cut the tension with a knife. It was the most time they'd spent together in days, and became obvious they both still weren't ready to talk about it.

Lotte didn't have any idea what was going on between the two, but quickly made an excuse to leave the room. “I need to use the little girls room, so, uh, I'll be back in just a few minutes, okay?”

Akko could feel the awkwardness fill the room up as soon as the Fin left as she tried her best to focus on the chore at hand, straightening all the loosened broom bristles. 'No, come on, Atsuko, this is the time to try and fix things, okay?' She thought to herself.

“Today was a pretty good day, don't you think?” She tried, putting on a big fake grin as she turned to face Sucy. The other girl cast a glance at Akko, but didn't meet her eyes. 

“You mean other than breaking a bunch of laws and chasing an old dead guy around all day, then having to spend the rest of the night fixing a bunch of old brooms? I guess so.” She snarked, but her voice lacked the usual amount of bite to it.

Akko cringed, but kept her smile up, “Well, yeah, minus those parts. I mean, we did help out the Headmistress, I guess, and that's nice?” she twiddled her fingers nervously. “And, well, it also felt like things were mostly back to normal for us, after the whole, well, you know...” She trailed off, unsure where she was even going with this.

Sucy nodded, “I get what you're saying, Akko. And I agree, it was... nice.” She paused, finally looking Akko in the eye. “I'm sorry things have been a bit weird between us..”

“No, no, that's my fault! I kissed you!”

“To wake me up. Sure, it wasn't needed, but Akko, I... liked it. The fact you kissed me, not the kiss itself. You're still a really bad kisser. And that's why things are so weird.” She sat down, folding her arms and biting her lips. “You've been in my head, Guinea pig. You know I'm a complete and total mess, and I had just hoped things would be sorted out before we- before I ever brought all the gooshy romantic stuff. I never expected to even stay at Luna Nova for longer than it took me to get those feathers, much less be roommates with a pretty girl.” She snorted, “Oh, and you, Akko.”

“Hey! What's the supposed to mean?” Akko pretended to take offense, but the fact that Sucy was making jokes was welcome over such a tense subject.

“I've been avoiding you. And I'm sorry. I got a bit flirty, and excited to find out you liked me back. But I needed more time. There's a lot of self loathing under all this pink hair, you know? You've seen it. And as much as I like you, Akko, I kinda want to sort this out. By myself. I-I'm not asking you to wait for me, or something stupid like that, but is it okay if we just be friends for a little bit longer? I-I really like having you as my friend.”

Akko remembered just how the Sucy's favorite movie playing was the memory of Akko and Sucy's meeting. Her friendship really was important, wasn't it?

“Of course! No pressure, or anything from me!” Akko wrapped her friend in a tight hug. “You take your time, I'm not going anywhere for the next three years, anyway!”

She'd be patient. But she really hoped it wouldn't take three years for Sucy to sort herself out. And if it did, it'd be worth the wait.

**Episode 10**

Sucy was beginning to really regret her decision to prank this stuffy rich people party, now that both this Andrew guy and Diana had turned into a puddle of goo over Akko.

She had to remind herself over and over again that those two idiots were just under a spell to keep herself from socking them in the face. Not that she would have any right to do so if this wasn't a spell inflicted by a love sting, she wasn't Akko's girlfriend, and had even said just a few days before that she had said she didn't want the Japanese witch to feel she had to wait for her. If Akko did want to date either of those idiots, she had every right to.

Didn't stop her from clenching her fists so tight her nails were cutting into her palms.

Why did she have to go and do something so utterly stupid like this? She already had enough problems on her plate without having to deal with jealousy.

**Episode 11**

When Akko was offered the chance to become like Chariot, in exchange for her memories, at first she felt tempted. At the forefront of her mind was all the struggles she'd gone through, the embarrassment, the failures. It seemed so easy to just accept, and skip ahead to achieve her dreams. 

But then she thought about all the things she'd leave behind. She'd have to forget her friends. She wouldn't remember Lotte's love for Nightfall, and how talking about it was the only thing that really got her past her crippling shyness. She thought about how Ursula yelled at Finneran for her sake, and how often the young teacher had helped her out despite how often she screwed up. She'd forget all the times she swore to best Diana, and how the rich girl always looked like she doubted it, but that Akko was always welcome to try.

She remembered the Fountain of Polaris, and how she had to start proving that she earned her magic, just like Chariot had. She couldn't forget that, that was an important lesson!

But most importantly, she thought of Sucy, and how she'd forget the way her hair always covered that one eye, which Akko was sure looked just as stunning as the visible one. She thought of having to forget her adventures in Sucyland, that ended with a kiss. She'd have to forget that Sucy was trying to get past her own issues that she struggled with, just like Akko does, and that maybe, when all of them were worked out, she'd give Akko a chance. 

And she refused to forget about that. 

She'd just have to work towards her goals ten times harder instead!

**Episode 12**

It was almost a shame that Akko had to be disappointed about what the Samhain Festival was really like. Sucy thought her eagerness for the event was kinda adorable, and seeing Akko grow depressed over how mundane it actually was put a damper on that.

“Why does it have to be something so boring!” Akko complained after the showcasing of the previous years events. 

“It's not boring” Sucy snickered, “it's “traditional.” There's a difference, Akko. Just don't ask me what it is.”

And things got worse when Akko found out they were going to be devoured alive by a slimy ghost. Sucy didn't get what was so bad with that. She couldn't wait!

_-_-_-_-_

After the entire fiasco of Akko pretending to be Diana for a day(which sent a shudder down Sucy's spine at the thought of Akko being anything like Miss Stick-up-her-ass), Sucy had some very choice words for her.

“Of all the stupid stunts you could have pulled!” She stomped her foot after finding out, and grit her sharp teeth. “You could have gotten into enough trouble to be kicked out this time, you know!”

“I know, I know!” Akko slumped her shoulders in defeat. “It was really wrong, and I'm sorry I did it. And I'm not just saying that, this time, I really am! I'll have to do my best to make it up to Diana later. And I learned that I should always just try to be like her, I have my own strengths, so I should go for those instead of trying to be perfect at everything like Diana is.”

“Good, at least you can learn something, you airhead.” Sucy crossed her arms, glad Akko was so remorseful. It meant she wouldn't do something like this ever again, at the very least.

“A-and I have an idea for the Samhain Festival! But I could use a little help...” Akko trailed off, 'causing Sucy to roll her eyes and sigh.

“Fine. If it'll keep you out of trouble, I'll help.” She intended to keep an eye on Akko. Both of them, in fact.

**Episode 13**

This idea was stupid and she vastly regretted saying she would help. Akko wanted to do WHAT with the big, giant, ghost monster?

“I want to make her laugh again!” Akko insisted, waving her new elephant trunk around in place of her hands as she was currently transformed. 

“And you plan on doing that by humiliating the both of us?” Sucy deadpanned. She was exhausted, it was well past curfew, but Akko still insisted on doing this until she could get it perfect. Lotte didn't think this was going to work, and had left them alone to practice. The traitor. That lucky, damned traitor.

Akko's cheeks puffed in annoyance, causing her to begin to float off the ground again. “I don't plan for it to be humiliating, but if that's what works, then we'll do it!”

The violet haired witch sighed for what had to be the millionth time today. “Fine, just making sure that's what we were doing.” She snarked, then raised her wand to transform her idiot back into human form, which then collided into the dirt.

_-_-_-_-_

Despite not being picked as the Moonlit witch at the Samhain Festival , Akko was beside herself with joy, to the point where she was in tears. There was a small party thrown in their dorm room, with all of their friends dropping by. Amanda, Constanze and Jasminka stuck around the longest, each believing it wasn't fair that Akko had been disqualified, but Akko just waved it off.

“It doesn't matter, poor Vajarois is free of all that sorrow, and that's all that matters now! She's happy, so I'll be happy!”

Things had gotten quiet when Diana, the new Moonlit Witch herself dropped by. She had looked surprised to see so many people crammed in like sardines inside one tiny dorm, and everyone had expected her to put an end to their fun, but instead, she straightened her posture, put her nose in the air, and stepped in front of Akko. “I wanted to congratulate you, Akko. Despite going against traditions and breaking the rules, you managed to end the centuries suffering of an ancient spirit, and even impressed the visiting guests who joined us this evening. You did very well, and I didn't think you deserved your disqualification.”

Akko's face lit up at the compliment, “I wanted to congratulate you, too! I know I really wanted to be the Moonlit Witch, but if I couldn't get it, I suppose you're a good second pick.” She sent a mischievous wink. “Oh, hey, if you thought I deserved it, does this mean you think I'm better than you now?”

“Let's not go that far.” Diana gave Akko a small smile, and departed, declining any offers to join the rowdy group as they celebrated.

After everyone had finally left, long after the usual curfew, only Akko and Sucy remained awake. Lotte had crashed, passing out on Akko's bed from exhaustion as everyone was leaving, since she had a change of heart and rushed back to help Akko and Sucy prepare for their big show and had to stay up even later to practice the night before. This left Akko to climb up into Lotte's empty bed instead of her own, accidentally hitting her head on the ceiling as she climbed the ladder up.

As the two girls lay awake in their beds, Sucy spoke up, in a small voice. “You still awake, guinea pig?”

“Yeah, you?” Akko paused a moment, realized what she said and gave a tired snort. “Whatcha need, Suce?”

“I've been thinking a lot, lately, Akko.” Sucy began. “I've seen you put a lot of time and effort into getting better at magic. And even though you weren't rewarded at all for your efforts, you've spent the whole night saying that making someone else happy, even just a ghost, made all that work worth it.”

“Well, yeah. Making people smile is what I want to always do, Sucy.” Akko giggled gently, rolling on her side to look at the other girl.

After a moment of silence, Sucy bit her lip. “You know, one of my biggest issues I've been working on is about being left behind.” She said, wringing her hands together as she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. “I've always been creepy Sucy to everyone else. Even Hannah and Barbara brought it up.” She suppressed a growl while thinking of how much she had wanted to claw those two goons' eyes out when they made fun of her and her friends the other day.

She continued, ”The people in my life, they never stuck around for long. And I knew I liked girls. I've always known, but I just thought it was one more thing that made me stand out more. Made me creepy. So I kept it all inside, told myself I didn't and, well, you know how that turned out...” She drifted off.

Akko thought of the massive dragon beast that had chased her around Sucy's mindscape. A repressed emotion that was suddenly allowed free reign and got out of control. 

“I squished that part of me down until you came along. But it's taken me some time to think. I told you I was working on it. And I have. For the first time, Akko, I can admit that I like other girls. Not just to myself, but to you, too. I guess you being so open about that part of you really helped, you're always so confident about everything. And then, seeing how you put so much work into making a ghost you didn't even know happy? I realized something.”

She breathed out a sigh. Akko waited on baited breath for Sucy's next words. 

“Akko, I'm ready. The worst thing you could possibly ever do to me is annoy me by trying to make me cheery when I'm in the mood to be grumpy. You seem to have made it your life's mission to make other people happy, and I've never been happier than when I'm with you. You've been the best friend I've ever had, and I... well, if you're still up for it... would you maybe like to-” 

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, because while she was talking, Akko had carefully climbed down the ladder of Lotte's bed(as to not repeat her mistake of hitting her head upon the ceiling), stalked over to Sucy's bed as fast as she could, feet thumping loudly against the wooden floors, and threw her arms tightly around her friend. “It's a date.” 

Sucy returned the hug, holding on just as tightly, her fists balled up in Akko's shirt, not allowing the other girl to escape. She grit her teeth and fought back tears. This was a happy moment, dammit, she wasn't going to cry. Not even if she felt like she'd just moved a mountain of frustration and doubts off her own shoulders. After reigning in her emotions, she pulled back. “I wouldn't want you to hit your head getting back into Lotte's bed.” She sniffled, and wiped her sleeve over her eyes to get rid of any wet streaks that managed to escape. “Why don't you stay here with me tonight?”

Akko was happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aaaand that's the end of part one. I am not looking forward to the heap that will be part two, which will probably feature a bit more changes to canon, since Sucy and Akko are now dating. I haven't the faintest what WILL change, but I do have at least one scene in mind. The two biggest changes I made to the plot was that Sucy tired tutoring Akko in Potions for episode 7, and her sticking around to help Akko practice for the Festival in Episode 13. And that's just because she luuuurvs her and wanted to spend more time with Akko.
> 
> This turned out sooo much longer than I thought. Originally, each “episode” was supposed to be 1, maaaybe 2 short snippets, but just the first episode became 4 instead. And then each snippet got longer and longer. I had to redo the end of episode 8, because I was originally going to have them get together after the kiss, but wanted Sucy to have some time to get over her issues.
> 
> And once again, some of these I'm really proud of, others I think were not all that well planned. It's hard forcing a Sukko perspective on EVERY episode. Right now the one I'm least impressed with is Episode 4, the Lotte centric episode. It feels bad forcing it to be more about Akko and Sucy. Which was why I left the second half of the episode alone. Let Lotte have her moment. A Few of these I didn't rewatch the full episodes, just the parts I felt were best suited for Sukko, so this didn't take even longer to get out. Let me know if I missed any good moments, or if I got any thing wrong.


	30. Little Witch Academia - Sukko Edition Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Witch Academia - Sukko Edition Part 2: The Rewrite no one asked for. Akko and Sucy finally got together, and things get worse from there. Follow the exciting adventures of two witches as they're plagued by the quest to find Seven Words, without the use of a dictionary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And now the monumental task of writing part two. I'm not looking forward to how much work I'm going to have to put into this. EDIT: It's HUGE! This is going to take forever to edit!

**Episode 14**

Sucy awoke the next morning before anyone else, like usual. A habit she had, due to wanting to get as many potions done in a day as possible, even before classes started. It's why her eyes always had bags under them, she was usually up with the sun.

But today, she woke up a little later than usual, to the most pleasantly warm feeling she'd ever experienced. Akko, still asleep, was clinging to her. The Japanese girl's face was resting in crook of Sucy's neck, a miraculously small puddle of drool at the collar of Sucy's nightgown. Their legs were entwined, in such a tangled mess her tired mind couldn't process who's legs belonged to who, and Akko's arms were wrapped around Sucy in a loving embrace.

Except for Akko's right arm. That was draped across her abdomen, and her hand... was resting on top of Sucy's left breast, right over her heart.

They hadn't even gone on their first date, and here her Guinea Pig was, copping a feel. A hard blush covered her face, as she carefully used her free left hand to try and pry away the perverted appendage groping her. She took slow, careful breathes, trying to slow her heartbeat down. It was a miracle that the noise of it hammering in her chest hadn't woken up the entire school.

No sooner had she moved Akko's hand, did she feel her own hand instead be grabbed, and held in Akko's grip. The Brunette stirred, letting out a yawn, and arching her back in an attempt to work out any kinks in it from sleep.

“Good morning, Akko.” Sucy greeted, a warm smile making its way to her lips. 

“Morning, Suce.” Akko mumbled, then stared at Sucy with tired eyes, a big bright smile slowly working to cover her own face, making her let our a giggle, as Sucy herself let out a snort.

“I have no idea what to do now!” Akko admitted with a laugh. “Do I kiss you, or do I wait until after the first date? Or do you want to wait until you're more ready? We can go slow and stuff if that will make you comfortable. Do we just lay here, or should I get up, because I'm really liking how warm you are.”

“We can lay here for a few more minutes.” Sucy responded, running a hand through Akko's hair. “As for kisses, I'm not dealing with your morning breath, buuut- “She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Akko's forehead. “There you go.”

The two starred for a moment, before they both were reduced to giggles. 'Was this what dating a girl was like?' Sucy wondered. She didn't know what she was so afraid of. It was just Akko. The same goofy idiot she'd known for months.

As their giggles trailed off, Sucy ran her hand down Akko's face, fingers trailing over her cheeks, before holding onto her chin and pivoting her face from side to side. “Whatcha doing, Sucy?” Akko chuckled.

“I'm looking at you.”

“What for?”

“I'm just looking.” She insisted softly. Akko was beautiful. From her long, brown hair to the flawless skin and ruby eyes. Her cute, round cheeks that made every smile seem even bigger. Every inch of her was perfect. When did the world decide it favored Sucy enough to let someone like this idiot into her life.

Unbeknownst to her, Akko was also checking her out. “You have the prettiest eyes. This is the first time I think I've seen both of them at the same time.”

Akko reached out, and tucked some loose strands of hair behind Sucy's ear. The two seemed frozen, lost in each others eyes. Slowly, they inched forward, closer, closer, their lips a fraction of an inch away when-

“Oh my.”

The two broke apart just before a kiss could happen to take a glance at Akko's bed, where Lotte had fallen asleep the night before. The Finnish girl sat up, draped in blankets as she stared at the two, then took her glasses off, wiped them on her shirt, and put them back on to make sure she was seeing things clearly. “Wh-when did this happen?” She blushed, now that all the attention in the room was on her. “I didn't even know you liked girls, Sucy.”

“I do.” Sucy admitted quickly. And wow, it felt like a weight was lifted from her chest to admit it out loud. “I really do.” she smiled in Akko's direction as she felt her new girlfriend squeeze her hand.

She wanted to wake up like this every day.

_-_-_-_-_

She changed her mind. Two days into the Fairies strike against even warming up the waters for showers, providing lights for their rooms, or even turning on the heat for the drafty stone castle and Sucy had banned Akko from her bed. “You stink, Akko, and I'm not dealing with your smell.”

Akko growled, “You're not exactly a bed of roses either, but I was willing to put up with it!”

“That's because you're an idiot.” Sucy poked Akko's nose. “Now scoot off to your own bed. It's missed you.”

She regretted not buying nose plugs and having Akko in her bed when the cold of night crept in and really hit her thin frame hard. Their body heat combined had kept her from noticing how nippy the weather had become the closer it got to Winter. Thankfully, Akko didn't bring it up when she woke to find Sucy snuggling in her bed the next morning.

_-_-_-_-_

Sucy thought Akko was going a little overboard by joining the fairies during their strike. Even if she looked pretty adorable waving her signs around. Still, with Akko working with the fairies, it gave Sucy access to enough magic to make a pot of hot tea, so at least it came with some benefits.

And she made sure Akko drank plenty, to soothe her throat from all the yelling she did about equal rights to the stone.

Within a day, despite not speaking a word of the same language, Akko knew all the Fairies names. By the second day of fighting for their rights to more of the stones magic, she'd basically become their champion. She was a witch completely willing to give up her magic to help a bunch of creatures people saw as little more than cheap labor, and all the fairies seemed ready to sing her praises for her compassion and hard work towards their cause. 

While Sucy wasn't exactly dedicated to their cause, she did want to support her new girlfriend. She refused to do any of the ridiculous chants, but she'd at least give Akko some human company to talk to and hold a sign or two.

This also meant she was able to sit in on Akko's negotiations Between Luna Nova Academy and the Fairy Labor Union. She couldn't contain her smirk as Headmistress Holbrook complimented Akko on climbing up the ranks. Pretty good for a student who most of the school had written off as hopeless, huh?

And this new professor, Croix, seemed to have just the solutions. Only for Finnelan to put a stop to them. Which Akko believed was unfair. “What does that big bully think she's doing, answering for all of the teachers? Badcock was all for it, since it was a free solution, and Madam Holbrook seemed fine with it too! If only everyone wasn't so afraid of that big nosed WITCH of a teacher, everyone would be happy!” The girl fumed in the hallway after the negotiations had ended.

“You'll wear them down, Guinea Pig.” Sucy assured, patting her stressed girlfriend on the shoulder. “I'm real proud of you for sticking with this. And also for yelling at the teachers. I'm envious of that part.” She cackled. 

“Thanks Sucy. You know, it really has been cathartic to be able to yell so much!”

_-_-_-_-_

In the end, Croix had her way, the strike ended, and the Sorcery Solution System was implemented. And Akko's picture made it into the paper. 

“Why did it have to be this picture!” Akko cried over seeing her unflattering photo, with her holding the revived fire fairy, shocked and charred a bit from the concentrated magical blast that healed the creature right up.

Sucy made sure to cut the picture out and frame it. She kept it beside her bedside from then on. It made Akko so furious. She was cute when she was mad.

**Episode 15**

“Our new teacher is just the best! Have you ever seen someone as strong, intelligent and beautiful as her!” Akko excitedly exclaimed, nuzzling her new magical router.

Sucy growled. As if her girlfriend fawning over Chariot wasn't bad enough, now she had to compete with a teacher of all things. 

A quick kiss to the cheek calmed her down, “Other than you, I mean, Sucy.” Akko sent her a wink. There, that was much better.

“Ugh, first I can't get this crap to work, and now I have to deal with you two love birds? This blows!” Amanda blew a raspberry as she repeatedly tapped the wrong button on her tablet in an attempt to get the thing to cooperate with her.

“I think it's sweet.” Lotte added, sending her friends a small smile, before bringing up that Croix had made it into the newspaper, which talked about her achievements as a student.

_-_-_-_-_

Akko disappeared for much of the day. Sucy found out from Lotte that she had gone to show Croix the Shiny Rod, since apparently she and Chariot had known each other back in their school days, or something. Sucy wasn't feeling jealous. Not at all. Stupid perfect Professor, showing up and hogging Akko to herself.

But then Akko burst into the room, “Sucy, Lotte! I just found out a bunch of cool stuff about Chariot! And I found out about the Shiny Rod, and Professor Ursula told me so much cool stuff, you won't believe it!”

“I thought you were hanging out with your new girlfriend, Croix?” Sucy sulked, though happy that Akko had spent at least some of her time away from that silver haired witch. 

“Sucy, don't be silly! But seriously, guys, this is something huge! That has to do with all magic!” 

She then recited back a dumbed down, Akko-version of what Ursula had told her, about the Grand Triskelion, the Rod, and the Seven Words of Arcturus, and how Akko had already found three of them.

Great. Not only was Sucy dating a complete dunderhead, she was dating a dunderhead with some sort of great magical destiny crap surrounding her. They were never going to get a chance for that first date, were they?

**Episode 16**

As luck would have it, the three friends wound up in just the perfect spot for a future date when they went to visit Lotte's parents with her. The town was so nice, even Sucy couldn't help but be taken in by it. With the snow beginning to pile up on the sides of the walkways, it looked like the perfect fairy tale village. 

“I should be enjoying myself in this cute little town, but I just can't stop thinking about it!” 

Though it was looking like such a good dating spot would have to wait, as Akko seemed more worried about thinking about the Seven Words than just enjoying herself, which was the opposite of what Sucy had hoped this trip would do.

In an attempt to calm Akko down, Sucy took a hold of her hand, “It'll be fine, Akko, just think of it like one of those things where you try to remember something, and can't no matter how hard you try, and then when you stop thinking, it finally comes to you. It should be easy, you spend most of your time not thinking.”

This, surprisingly, didn't make Akko feel better. 

But she didn't have time to say anything scathing back, as they had arrived at Lotte's home, a cute little shop not far from their bus stop. “This is my home!” The Finnish girl explained, opening the door and calling inside, “I'm home!”

Lotte then spent the next minute or so being spun in the air by her father, who was just so happy to see his daughter. He twirled her around, excited to too how much she had grown(Did she? Akko didn't think so, at least.), and wondering about all the things she had learned, while Akko and Sucy were greeted by Lotte's mother.

“You must be Akko!” The dark haired woman greeted. She looked like a slightly older Lotte with long black hair. The resemblance was uncanny. 

“And you're Sucy, right?” Mr. Yanson set his daughter down, who tried to keep her balance after being spun around so much by her giant father. It was obvious the only thing she got from him was his hair color. 

“Lotte is always writing us about the two of you!” Mrs. Yanson winked and elbowed her husband. “isn't that right, dear?”

The two girls felt their cheeks heat. What exactly did Lotte write about? 

“You must be starving!” Lotte's father ushered them into the dining room to eat.

Akko didn't know how Sucy could stand the taste of the pies that were served, but to be polite, she insisted she just wasn't hungry. “You can have mine, Sucy.”

“Thanks!” Wow, genuine gratitude and no sass. Sucy must really like these things. Maybe she should get the recipe?

She was glad they hadn't kissed since the whole Sucyland ordeal, she didn't want to associate such a bizarre flavor with Sucy's lips.

And then of course, she ended up not being able to handle the sauna. Which was upsetting, she liked the idea of being able to hang around Sucy when she was only wearing a towel and covered in sweat.

She wasn't a pervert, she swears!

_-_-_-_-_

The next day, things were a total mess. Lotte's parents and neighbors had all turned into moss people, and it was that stupid pies fault!

She and Lotte decided to go gather ingredients in one direction, while Sucy left together another someplace else. Akko nearly screwed everything up in her inpatients to get them all.

By the time the two returned, Sucy had been mossed, a sight that almost made Akko burst into tears. “Wake up Sucy!” She shook the mushroom loving girl to no avail. 

She didn't have time to mourn, as Lotte too turned into moss. Why had she been the only sane one to stay away from those icky pies!

She didn't have time to waste, she needed the last two ingredients! Besides, there wasn't any need to cry, she'd fix everything, and then she and Sucy... They'd go on that date! Akko had been so busy, she hadn't even taken her new girlfriend on a date yet, what kind of monster was she!?

“Hang on Sucy! I'll fix this!” she hugged her mossy girlfriend one last time, then chased after the deer her new bird friend had spotted.

_-_-_-_-_

It was done. She'd saved everyone, and even found another one of the words, and she'd learned to be more patient!

Speaking of patience, she knew a girl she owed like, half a dozen dates too who had been more than patient waiting for them.

“Sucy, I really kept you waiting, and I'm sorry. But we still have such a nice little town to explore, would you... like to make a date of it?” She smiled sheepishly and held out her hand. 

The violet haired witch looked at the extended hand for a moment, before taking it “Alright, but you're buying me dinner.” She smirked.

“You bet! As long as it's not any more of those pies! Now, lets go!”

She all but dragged Sucy around Lotte's home town, checking all the shops out, throwing a few snowballs at each other(with Sucy enchanting hers to automatically pelt Akko, making the little witch give cries of “No fair!”) and Akko telling of her adventure through the frozen countryside to find the cure to her friends ailments over dinner, that like they agreed, didn't have any pies.

After the date, the two returned to the Yanson's shop, the jingle jangle of the bell on the door being the only sound to alert anyone they had returned. 

“This was nice, Akko.” Sucy bumped their shoulders together, their hands linked, and fingers intertwined. “I'm glad we got to get our first date out of the way.”

“Good, because there's more where that came from!” the cheery girl hugged Sucy close, making her heart beat faster.

It then hit Sucy that their date was over. And usually, you kissed after a good date. And they had been together for a few weeks now. Was Akko going to kiss her? But Akko didn't, she pulled back from the hug, and made to walk away when Sucy remembered.

Akko was going at a slow pace for Sucy. It was kind of funny, now that she thought about it. She'd had become so comfortable dating Akko she'd almost completely forgotten that she'd been afraid to admit she had like girls. That Akko had promised they'd take things at whatever pace Sucy wanted to set. Of course Akko wasn't just going to kiss her, she probably thought that'd make her girlfriend uncomfortable. It'd have to be up to Sucy to decide when the kissing started.

So Sucy pulled Akko back to her. “Akko... is it alright if I kiss you?” by the Nine, her face had never been so hot before. She probably resembled Akko after they'd been in the sauna. 

“Are you sure? We don't have to if you don't want to. I can wait as long as you want until you're ready.” Akko assured her. 

The slender witch nodded, “I-I'm ready.”

The two hadn't been this close to kissing since their first morning after getting together. Sucy places her hands on Akko's face, trailing her fingers across her girlfriends cheek and pulled her close, while Akko's own arms went around Sucy's waist.

It was certainly a better kiss than the one in Sucyland. Maybe it was because Sucy was actually reciprocating this time. Their noses bumped, they snickered nervously and couldn't keep a straight face, but it was still so much better. 

“Oh my.”

Not again!

Breaking apart, the two flustered witches looked down the aisle to see Lotte and her parents had seen the whole thing.

“Oh, don't mind us, you two!” Mr. Yanson gave a little wave, before literally scooping his wife and daughter up in his arms and carrying them out of the room.

“They really are just like how you wrote in your letters, aren't they Lotte?” Mrs. Yanson commented, making the two girls feel even more embarrassed. 

**Episode 17**

The sun had set as Akko and Sucy were enjoying another dinner date, this time in town, just outside of Luna Nova.

“And then, Amanda got into a sword fight, and there was this crazy magical knight armor, and we managed to beat it! And then we flew back, and I got Amanda to promise not to drop out of school, so we can all go on more fun adventures together!” Akko finished, wrapping up the details of her day.

Sucy starred at her girlfriend, who she swears never stopped to so much as breath during the whole, elaborate story.

“Yeah... I don't buy a word of it, Guinea Pig.” Disbelief painted the violet haired witches face.

Akko's eyes bulged out of her skull, “What do you mean you don't believe me? This was one of the coolest things to happen recently, and you don't think it actually happened?”

Sucy took a sip of her drink, “Nope. But I give you props, it's the best story you've ever come up with about why you weren't studying.”

“Sucy!” 

**Episode 18**

Sucy's eye twitched in annoyance as Akko kept ranting on about how she needed to help Constanze. “You should just let her do things the way she wants them,” She gently insisted, fighting to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

Thankfully, Akko seemed to finally take this advice to heart, and didn't immediately rush back to Constanze's side to try and “help” again.

_-_-_-_-_

Well, that lasted for like, an hour. Akko used her connections with the fairies from back during the strike to get a kitchen goblin who spoke English to lend her an egg beater for Constanze to use, as long as it was reassembled and given back after the Wild Hunt was over.

Sucy knew the work staff of Luna Nova would roll over for anything Akko needed after she sided with them back at the turn of the semester. What was an egg beater between comrades against inequality, anyway? And it just so happened that Goblin was a big fan of the Wild Hunt as well.

Stupid Goblin.

Sucy knew it was pointless getting jealous over this, but it still irked her. Akko just wanted to make everyone happy, and Constanze was a friend she felt she had to make things up to, so she was going to do her best to make her happy. 

So instead of wallowing in her jealousy, Sucy decided she'd just have to help Akko as she ran errands for the tiny silent girl. They went to blacksmiths, and hardware stores. They stopped by junk shops so they could pick up broken parts that Constanze could fix up and make like new for her dream boat. They placed orders for wood to be delivered. They stopped for tea while checking out the Last Wednesday Society's collection of magical gizmos.

It was nice. Like a bunch of little dates that went towards helping the vertically challenged.

The only parts she ended up still being jealous about were when Akko would try pulling all nighters, and ended up crashing on Constanze's couch, instead of in Sucy's bed, where she belonged.

But she supposed she could live with it. As long as Akko was happy, and doing what made her Akko. And on the nights Akko did turn up, usually covered in scratches, or bruises from mishandled heavy equipment, Sucy was always there to kiss her wounds better.

And of course everything went to hell in a hand basket during the night of the Hunt. Because Akko was involved, that meant something terrible had to happen.

It just so happened that her girlfriend got to help pilot a gaudy giant robot in the end, and fight off a giant monster crow. This was making the whole “Amanda and I found the Holy Grail” thing sound plausible. What was this, some badly written anime?

**Episode 19**

“Diana is leaving Luna Nova?” Amanda asked, sitting up, finally interested in what everyone was talking about.

“That's what I've heard.” Lotte nodded, “Akko seems pretty upset over it.”

“I don't see why.” Sucy supplied. “The two haven't exactly gotten along since school started. I thought we'd be throwing a party or something.”

“Well, if Diana is leaving, I guess that explains why Rankin and Bass were so upset earlier. Psh, I won't be shedding any tears over this. Let the stuffy tryhard leave, it'll finally start making the rest of us look good when we're not constantly compared to little Miss Perfect all the time.” Amanda huffed, laying back down in her relaxed, rebellious pose on the grass. Benches were for less folk, apparently.

_-_-_-_-_

Akko had tried to get Diana to stay, and it failed. Because of course it did, this was Akko we're talking about. But that didn't bother Sucy. What did bother her was that Akko was going to chase after Diana to try and bring her back. 

Before she could run off to find out where Diana lived from Professor Ursula, Sucy decided to pull Akko aside. Enough stupid ideas, it was time someone talked a little sense into her girlfriend.

“Akko. Why do you want to chase after Diana?” Sucy carefully asked. 

“Because I just have to!” Akko exclaimed, “She's my rival! And... and she's our friend!”

Sucy sighed, and took Akko by the hands. “Akko, I hate to break it to you, but neither of those things are true. We both know Diana didn't think of you as a rival, and no one is that snooty to their friends. Not even Diana.”

“But she needs my help! She shouldn't have to leave Luna Nova!” Akko argued.

“But she still chose to do so. If she came to that conclusion, doesn't that mean she did have to leave? We don't know the full story Akko, if she could have stayed, don't you think she would have? And shouldn't you respect her decision?”

“... She did love it here. If there was a way for her to stay, she probably would have found some sort of loophole or something to let her.” Akko drooped. “She didn't look happy to leave, though. I want to make people happy, and even if Diana doesn't think of me as a friend, I do think of her as one of mine! And making sure my friends are happy is something I think is really important!” 

She made to walk away from Sucy, to continue down the corridor to Professor Ursula's tower, when Sucy stopped her again with a hand on her shoulder. “Akko...” She said in a small, but serious voice. “Diana was condescending. She was mean. She was a stuffy, teachers pet who would rather follow traditions that would make everyone miserable than to not do them and smile. I don't want you to go, Guinea Pig. Because as much as you like making everyone smile, some people don't deserve it. And I think in the end, this is just going to hurt you more than it will help anyone.”

Akko tensed up. She looked back at Sucy, shooting her a look that almost made Sucy wince, and smacked Sucy's hand off of her. She looked like she was ready to yell, but instead grit her teeth, stomped her foot and turned to continue walking, in a much fouler mood than Sucy had ever seen her in.

Sucy sighed as she turned to make her way back to their dorm. They just had their first real fight, didn't they?

_-_-_-_-_

Sucy sat on her bed, a miserable and uncomfortable feeling settling into her stomach. Across from her, sitting cross legged on Akko's bed, was Lotte, who held the Shiny Rod in her hands. “I was going to go take this to here, so she'd have it on the trip.” Lotte admitted, glancing up at Sucy as if she was asking for permission to do so. 

Sucy didn't like it. She didn't want Akko to leave. Diana didn't deserve a friend like her. But none of that was going to stop Akko from going anyway. 

Sighing, Sucy stood, and grabbed a bag before making her way to the dresser they shared, opening Akko's drawer and tossing a few items in. “If she's going to go, she's going to need some stuff. Want to help me pack?”

Lotte gave a gentle smile, gathering a few more of Akko's things and adding it to the bag. “I know you don't like it, but helping people is what Akko does. She wouldn't be Akko if she didn't at least try.”

“I know.” closing the bag, she then handed it over to Lotte. “Would you give this to her. … And tell her I said to come back safe?”

“You're not going to see her off?” Lotte asked, reluctantly taking the bag from Sucy.

The girl just gave a anxious smile. “No, I don't think she wants to see me right now.”

_-_-_-_-_

Akko was still pretty upset with Sucy. When Lotte had told her that Sucy helped pack her bag, and even wanted her to be safe, she cooled down a bit. Even though Sucy didn't want her to go, even asked her not to, she still put together a travel pack for her. But that didn't change the fact that she was still mad at her!

Even if she'd been disappointed that Sucy hadn't come to say goodbye herself. Okay, maybe she was more sad about how things had gone than angry. But being mad felt so much better than feeling guilty over having a fight.

As she trudged down the countryside road, her feet were tired, and she was so starving! Maybe this had just been one big mistake after all. She hadn't been prepared for a long trip she'd basically have to walk! Maybe someone had at least packed her a bottle of water in her bag?

Cracking it open and reaching inside, she pulled out a bottle. It was a glass vial, with pink liquid inside, labeled “Rejuvenation.” Seeing the bottle suddenly made Akko emotional, as she sniffled. “Suuuucy! You really do think of everything!” Before uncorking it, and downing the entire vial in one go. 

The pain in her feet left, her exhaustion lifted, and even her hunger faded a little. She didn't feel at one hundred percent, but she felt so much better than she had before.

She set the bottle back inside her bag, and carried on her way. If she was lucky, maybe she could hitchhike before she got tired again!

**Episode 20**

Akko had done it. Somehow, despite the odds, she had managed to bring Diana back to school. Oh joy. 

This of course, left Sucy feeling even more guilty then she had before. She hadn't believed in Akko, and had even told her that she wouldn't be able to bring Diana back, And while she was away, Akko also managed to find another of the Seven Words, to add to Sucy's disappointment in herself. But because of classes, she and Akko hadn't had time to have a proper talk since she returned just after lunch, and Sucy was beginning to dread that conversation. 

So when Akko asked Lotte if she and Sucy could have a moment when they returned to their dorm, Sucy had expected an earful. As soon as Lotte closed the door, Sucy shut her eyes, and tightened her fists, prepared to be yelled at, maybe even heartbroken. What if Akko didn't want to be with her anymore after their argument?

What she hadn't expected was for Akko to hug her as tight as ever. “Sucy, I wanted to apologize.”

Sucy cracked open her eyes, confused. “What for? I should be the one saying sorry.”

Akko pulled away from her hug, and punched Sucy in the arm. “Well, duh! But what I mean was, I got so worked up in making Diana happy, that I ended up taking away your smile.” She twiddled her fingers and avoided Sucy's gaze, “You didn't yell, or try to force me to stay, you just asked, and gave perfectly good reasons as to why I shouldn't go. And I disregarded your feelings and left anyway.”

She hugged Sucy again. “And out of all the smiles I should be aiming to protect, it should be yours that's the most important! You're my girlfriend, after all!”

Sucy returned the hug this time. “And I'm sorry I didn't believe you could do it. And I'm sorry I tried to make you stay. Making people happy is what you do, you wouldn't be Akko if you didn't. I-I'm proud to be your girlfriend, and I'll think about your feelings more in the future, too.” She smiled her first genuine smile since Akko had left. “It's a two way street, right? We both make each other happy from now on.”

“Right! Now come here, I need to repay you for that potion you snuck in my bag, it was a life saver!” She pressed a quick kiss to Sucy's lips.

Their smiles didn't so much as waver for the rest of the day.

Episode 21

It seemed Akko was forgetting her lessons on patience again as she complained over tea about Ursula being a worry wort.

Thankfully Diana was able to talk some sens into her. Maybe. It really depended on the day, weather and alignment of the stars to see if anything Akko listened to actually stuck.

_-_-_-_-_

The stars must not have been in the right place, as it turns out Akko went off to the Wagandea tree with Croix despite Ursula's warnings. 

And after Akko told her how close she had come to losing her magic, Sucy came very close to storming over to Croix's lab and burning the place down. A red hot rage burned in her guts, but she felted cooled by Akko's touch.

So rather than becoming wanted for murder and arson, Sucy found herself instead in front of Professor Ursula's door. Breathing a sigh out through her nose, she raised her hand and knocked. “Professor? Are you in there?”

The door cracked open, and for a moment Sucy was sure she saw a flash of red hair, but it was quickly replaced by blue. She must still be so mad she was seeing actual red. “Oh, Sucy. What can I do for you?” The professor fumbled with the door, opening it fully and welcoming Sucy inside. 

Sucy stayed put. She noticed the bandages around her teachers hands, and knew she must have gotten them keeping her idiot safe. “Professor... I, I just wanted to say thanks. For watching over Akko.” she wrung her hands, then tightened her grip around one of her wrists. “I can't always keep an eye on her. I'm glad she's got someone like you around to keep her safe when she gets a dumb idea in her head and runs off without telling anyone.”

Ursula shot her a friendly smile. “It's perfectly fine, Sucy. You don't have to thank me at all. Akko is important to me too, so I guess I'm glad that she has such good friends to keep on eye on her when I'm also not around.”

Sucy felt a warm blush fall over her face. “Well, you know I'm more than just a friend, right?”

Ursula straightened her glasses, “Of course. Akko has mentioned your relationship to me several times. I'm very happy for you two.”

Sucy walked away from that conversation with an unfamiliar warmth in her chest. Is this what Akko meant when she said Ursula could be “motherly?”

**Episode 22**

Diana dropping by the dorm was a bit of a surprise. Lotte couldn't think of any time other than after she became the Moonlit Witch that she had ever visited them in their room, and even then it was just a quick stop to congratulate Akko.

“She must be plotting something.” Sucy joked, prompting Lotte to have to scold her. 

“Akko is having a meeting with Professor Ursula right now.” Lotte let Diana know. “Why don't we all walk over there and you can tell us what you need her for?”

Sucy corked her latest potions and turned her burners to low before getting out of her seat. She'd just have to go with them, she had been missing her guinea pig today, anyway. 

“So, what did you need Akko for, Diana?” Sucy asked. She hadn't really spoken to the girl since she'd come back. She was pretty sure Diana had no idea she and Akko had argued over her, but it still felt awkward having any conversations with the Cavendish heir anyway.

“Andrew contacted me about wanting to meet with Akko about... something. He didn't really specify.” the blonde explained curtly. “I was merely trying to pass on the message, since Andrew isn't really capable of getting in contact with any other witches in other ways.”

“Is that your way of saying you have a phone in your room?”

Diana crossed her arms. “I have no such thing. I just happened to be visiting Andrew at the time. Luna Nova prohibits technology like phones, and I am no exception to any of the rules, despite what you may think.”

Sucy snickered. “Sure, princess. You tell yourself that.”

_-_-_-_-_

While Akko was busy with Andrew(Who Sucy made sure to introduce herself as Akko' girlfriend, while glaring up a storm just in case the idiot boy thought he could try putting the moves on her idiot girl), Sucy and Lotte went shopping. On their way back to where they had left the two, they were met with the sight of Akko jumping around, trying to capture something.

As Akko hit the floor, Sucy was split between being snarky, and making sure her girlfriend was okay. She compromised and did both, helping Akko back to her feet and commenting, “It must be illegal to be this stupid.”

Before she knew it, Akko had run off to chase after another one of the floating cubes that had been causing trouble recently. That idiot! Didn't she see there was a riot going on right now?

She tried not to let the worry sink in when, after hours of looking, the two of them still couldn't find the girl.

 

**Episode 23**

Sucy tried not to panic. Panicking didn't do anyone any good. Instead, she put up her usual wall of indifference. Akko just headed back to school on her own ahead of them. That seemed logical, right?

Except she didn't have a broom to fly back to Luna Nova with. Maybe she got a ride with someone else? Once again, she cursed Luna Nova's bans on things like cellphones. Not that she had ever owned one before, but dating a girl raised in a normal mortal life was a pain and she could see why they used those things.

When she and Lotte returned to Luna Nova, they immediately searched the premises, but no sign of Akko appeared. So they began asking around. Amanda hadn't seen here, Constanze just shook her head, Jasminka had a nice chat with her that morning over breakfast, but hadn't talked with her since, so that just left Diana. 

Knocking on the heiress' door, Sucy silently hoped the girl was in there, bickering with her so-called rival. But that ended up not being the case. Seeing their nerves, Diana treated her guests to some tea as they explained the situation. 

Soon after, Sucy and Lotte returned to their room, to await Akko's return while Diana went to explain to Professor Ursula what had happened.

Shortly into arriving, a knock came on the door. Sucy sprinted up lightning fast and opened the door, hoping it was news about Akko, only to find the members of Green team standing outside.

“We thought we'd come wait for Akko to come back, too.” Amanda explained, looking the most down Sucy or Lotte had ever seen her. “Mind if we join you in your misery?”

“Be my guest.” Sucy stepped aside, letting their friends in. “Misery loves company, or so I'm told.”

And so they sat in their worry over their favorite dunderhead, until Diana arrived and explained the situation. About Chariot and about Akko losing some of her magic, about everything she had learned from Professor Ursula. 

Sucy was very glad Chariot had dropped off the face of the Earth all those years ago, because she had some choice words for her right about now. So this is why Akko couldn't fly? Because some stupid show witch stole her magic? She knew Akko was a little slow, but now she had conformation Akko wasn't as stupid as most people thought. Those idiots always insulted her idiot, for something that really wasn't Akko's fault at all.

The girls all decided to split up and look for the missing girl. Sucy chose the Ley Line Station, patrolling the bridge where the two had first met. Was it really all that long ago that she had first knocked Akko off the bridge and into that little stream?

Despite herself, she let out a half hearted cackle at the memory. She'd been so mean and insecure back when they had met. And while she still liked the occasional prank, and forced a few potions down the girls throat, she really did love Akko.

She leaned against the bridge, her hands clinging tightly to the stone that made it up. That word. Love. She loved Akko. It seemed silly for her, Akko's girlfriend, who kissed and cuddled with Akko everyday, who held hands, and went on dates with her, to suddenly realize she was in love. She'd never even said those words to Akko, had she?

The panic she'd been keeping at bay hit her full force, as she felt tears leaking down her face and a choking sob escaped her lips. Where was Akko? It was Akko's job to make her smile, but she wasn't here!

Her messy sobs were interrupted by the arrival of Lotte. She'd tried to speak, but seeing Sucy had already broken down, she started to cry as well. The two stood there for a moment, as Sucy tried to get a hold of herself as Lotte cried out, “What do we do? What if she's just gone?”

Sucy wiped her face with the edge of her sleeve, and managed to get out a strangled, “It'll be okay.” She didn't sound like she believed it herself, but it was what they both wanted to hear. “Akko's a big dumby. There's no way she'll be able to hide from us for long.” She sniffled and tried to put on a smile. It was rough, and wobbly, but it was her job to try and keep Lotte hopeful and happy if Akko wasn't there to do it. “She'll probably come stumbling back, saying how hungry she is, or something.”

The two let out a few pitiful laughs, and Sucy pulled Lotte in a hug. It wasn't a big Akko bear hug, but it made both of them feel better.

_-_-_-_-_

Diana had found Akko, and given her a proper talking to. And for once, the day seem good, the weather was perfect, and the stars were in the right place, as it seemed she finally decided to listen to what was being said to her.

Lotte had practically thrown herself at Akko, ecstatic to hear she wasn't going to leave, while Sucy crept up, took the Shiny Rod in her hands, and gentle poked Akko in the back with the curved end, causing the girl to perk up, and turn to see her. 

Sucy held the one of a kind wand out for Akko to take, prompting Akko to get wet around the eyes. “Thank you so much.” she sniffled, before getting a good look at Sucy's own face.

It was dry now, but the redness around the eyes and trails on her cheeks betrayed the calm, detached facade Sucy liked to put up. Akko knew in an instant she'd been crying as well. She quickly passed the Shiny Rod to Lotte, before marching up and throwing her arms around Sucy's neck. “I'm so sorry I made you worry. I promised I'd make you smile, and I totally screwed that up!” 

Sucy returned the hug, holding Akko tighter than she ever had before. “Well, knowing you, you were bound to mess up eventually. You wouldn't be my idiot if you didn't. Just try not to do it again, okay?”

It was then that Amanda, Constanze and Jasminka made their own appearance, squeezing in through the doors, cheerful to hear Lotte announce that Akko was staying. Chum served them all drinks, on the house, prompting Akko to fight back tears again to see how much all her friends had cared, spending the whole night searching for her. 

As they settled in for a warm drink together as friends, Sucy made the rare move and was the one to pull Akko into a long, knee weakening kiss, earning a “Wooo!” From Amanda, followed by a good laugh from all their friends.

Things felt alright with the world again.

**Episode 24**

The group of friends finished their drinks, and began their trip back to the Ley Line Station for the night soon after, thanking Chum for the free drinks and shelter from the cold. He just waved them off, “Oh, don't mention it. No, really, don't. If people find out I gave away some free drinks, they'll want some too, and then I'll be out of business!” He chuckled, closing up his shop for the night.

Sucy and Akko walked hand in hand, trailing behind the group as they came to the bridge that the two witches first met. “Hey, you guys? Go on ahead, I've got something I want to talk to Akko about.” Sucy called ahead, remembering the sudden revelation she had had just a few hours ago in this very spot. Lotte and Diana gave them understanding smiles, “Just don't take too long, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for missing curfew.” Diana warned, while Amanda sent them a cheeky grin and make kissy noises.

Sucy dragged Akko to the stone rail of the bridge, leaning over it and gazing off the side, where the moonlight reflected off the water in the stream. They stood in a comfortable silence as Sucy tried to find the words she wanted to say, and Akko tried her best to remain patient.

“You know, when we met on this bridge, I didn't think much of it at first.” Sucy began. “To me, you were just another person in my way, someone who if you got to know me, would just label me as creepy, and move on.” She gave a small chuckle, “You really showed me, huh? And then I went and made your bird come to life to peck at you, and set snakes on you.”

Akko leaned against her. “Did you know that those pranks you pulled on me had been the first real magic I'd seen in person since I went to see Shiny Chariot's show? Even though you were mean, I just thought it looked so cool I didn't even care.”

Sucy snorted, “You should have. Would have saved us both a world of trouble if you'd just left it all well enough alone.” She gripped Akko's hand tightly. “But I'm glad you didn't.

“Akko, I know you lost a lot of your magic when you went to that Shiny Chariot show. But that doesn't matter to me. You could have lost every single drop, and I'd still think you're the best witch I've ever met.” Her breath hitched, but she fought to stay calm. “I know you can get really good eventually, if you put in a lot of work like Diana, but even if you don't, if you mess up every spell, I'll be there to help you fix things. If you ever want to fly, I'll take you for a ride on my broom. Because you're important to me.” She wiped away a stray tear that slipped through the cracks.

“I wanted to tell you, right here, in the place we first met, that I love you, Atsuko Kagari. And I wish I could go back to the moment we first met and tell you every day how you make me feel.”

Akko teared up, “I-I love you too, Sucy!” She leaned forward and planted a messy, wet kiss on her girlfriends lips. 

Sucy kissed back, murmuring another “I love you.” between each kiss. It felt so good to say. Her chest almost hurt from the joy she felt in her heart. To think, 6 months ago she'd have denied she was even into girls. That she was planning on skipping school after getting a bunch of worthless feather. That'd she'd almost fed the girl she'd fallen in love with to a giant evil bird monster in an attempt to get those worthless feathers. 

If her mouth wasn't so busy, she'd have been laughing hysterically at how funny fate had turned out.

It was too bad some big red beam had to light up the night sky and ruin everything.

_-_-_-_-_

Amanda grew frustrated as she tried to fly. “Tia Freyre!” she hollered at her broom, disappointed that it refused to rise.

“Well, now I guess we know how Akko feels.” Sucy deadpanned, shooting a smirk in Akko's direction as the brunette laughed despite their situation.

_-_-_-_-_

Things were looking bad when Professor Ursula... who was Shiny Chariot? Was eaten by the cube monster. But then Akko blasted it away with a Shiny Arc attack and restoring power to the Philosophers stone. Sucy had the coolest girlfriend ever, didn't she?

“All right! Akko really did it!” Amanda cheered.

“Of course she did, was there ever any doubt?” Sucy bragged for Akko, as Akko began to calmly approach Chariot. The girls couldn't hear what was being said, but after a few minutes, the teacher and student embraced, and all was forgiven between them.

Akko said the final word, and with the rob, combined with the Grand Triskelion to use the world altering magic, covering the entire area in plant growth. As soon as the spell had been cast, the group charged towards their friend, crashing into her until they fell over in a dog pile of teenage girls. Sucy pressed a kiss to Akko's cheek. “You did good, Guinea pig.”

It was too bad some stupid missile had to launch itself into the morning sky and ruin everything.

**Episode 25**

Croix really screwed up royally. But no need to fear, Akko was going to fix it! Her friends all gathered together to attach what was left of the SSS to their brooms, joining them together like a mortal space shuttle, with Constanze and Croix doing most of the mechanical work, but Akko was able to lend a helping hand since she had a little experience with building a giant boat that transformed into a robot. 

That was still by far the absolute coolest thing she had ever done.

Using the shiny rod, the brooms were all combined into one super broom, and Croix and Chariot combined their magic to give them all new clothes! Who needed shopping trips if you're a witch, after all!

They all quickly mounted their new broom, with Akko at the helm, followed by Sucy, Lotte, Diana, Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka bringing up the rear. With a combined shout of “Tia Freyre!”the broom took flight, rocketing off the ground with a speed that had only been matched by one other broom, they Shooting Star itself!

They boosted along, picking up speed, and leaving their friends behind one by one. Akko shouted out a quick thanks to each and every one who helped along the way as they drifted back down to the ground. 

Eventually, it was just Akko and Sucy blasting off after the rocket. “Didn't I tell you if you couldn't fly, I'd always be around to give you a lift?” Sucy shouted over the whipping wind.

Akko laughed, “You did, thank you so much!”

They did their best to dodge and destroy the mini-monsters the Noir missile sent out, but eventually it became too much, and Akko was blasted off the broom. Sucy's mind went blank as she went into a near nosedive, missile completely forgotten, all thoughts in her head focused on trying to get the girl she loved back. But she too was knocked off her broom, and sent fling through the air, only to be snatched up by Akko, who came in riding the Shooting Star.

“How's that for a dramatic reunion!?” Akko laughed, as the broom did something Sucy had never seen done before and lifted it's neck up to look back at them. Was this thing sentient?!

They then zoomed off, far faster than any device of mortal make, even a missile, and prepared for the final strike. Taking Sucy's hand in her own, and placing it on the shiny rod, Akko then leaned in and kissed her girlfriend deeply. “Let's finish this! Together!!”

The both of them chanted "Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor" as a unique version of the Shiny Arc appeared, allowing the two to pull back two bowstrings and shoot off one giant magical arrow, completely destroying the Noir missile.

As they floated high above the world, the shiny rod began to glow, and fade. “Goodbye Shiny Rod!” Akko got a little teary eyed, having to leave behind such a sentimental item, but it's job was now done, and it's power fading.

Sucy took Akko's hand as they watched the orbs inside joined the constellation of the Big Dipper, bringing a new shining light to each of the 7 stars. Akko leaned in against Sucy as she whispered one last goodbye to the rod, before the two took a slow flight down back to Earth.

_-_-_-_-_

Spring had come, the cold of winter was fading, and everyone, including Andrew, had gathered to be together as Akko continued to practice flying. “Big surprise it didn't work today, either.” Sucy teased when Akko failed to get off the ground once again, not even looking up from the game she was playing with Constanze. “But don't worry, Guinea pig, I can always take you for a ride later.”

“Sucy!”

As she tried again, to keep from getting frustrated Lotte patted her on the shoulder, “Just stay calm Akko, and remember-”

“Believing in yourself is your magic.” Sucy finished, appearing on the other side of Akko, and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Yup!” the brunette then succumbed to a giggle fit, and without even uttering the magical words, her broom began to float. And being the dunce she was, she didn't even notice until it was pointed out.

“She flew.” Constanze uttered in shock, controller dropping from her hand.

“Guess you'll be the one taking me out for a ride later, then.” Sucy grinned as Akko clung to her tightly, laughing and cheering for finally accomplishing her childhood dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, it's over. My biggest stories yet. I really hope you guys enjoyed this, I feel almost sad ending it. Here's hoping we get a season 2, so I can rewrite that as well. Anyway, here are just some notes I made as I was going along. I'll number them for which chapter they're about.
> 
> 14\. It has always bothered me how much of a hold over the school Finnelan, an average teacher had. It's only because Holbrook is such a pushover and can't ever put her foot down, and because she's mean and in your face about it. She basically is just a big bully.
> 
> 17\. Episode 17 is one of my favorites, but Sucy wasn't in it, and I couldn't think of a way to shoehorn her in, so I just had Akko summing the episode up for her, and Sucy not buying it one bit.
> 
> 19\. Amanda is referring to Hannah and Barbara when she says Rankin and Bass. It's an animation joke, referring to the guys behind Thundercats rather than Scooby-Doo.
> 
> 23\. It always gets me that Sucy chooses to scope out the place where she and Akko first met. That place is hugely important to her, and this part of Sucy seems to hope it'll be where she meets Akko again. So I had to include a bit more of an emotional take for my own version of events.
> 
> Also, in canon did anyone else think 23 was very shippy? Sucy sticking around the place she met Akko, Diana having that personal heart to heart chat, and Lotte crying over just the idea of Akko not being around, then throwing herself at Akko, arms draped around her neck and face literally inches away from a kiss as she confirmed that Akko wasn't going to leave? Maybe I'm looking way to into it, or I was right and EVERYONE is gay for Akko.
> 
> 24\. I also changed a scene around for this episode. In that one, when the Noir Rod goes off and shoots the red light into the sky, Akko and the gang are still inside the city, but I changed it to as they're about to get to the ley line Station so Sucy and Akko could have their talk on the bridge.
> 
> 25\. Another thing changed was the order they got onto their brooms. It bugged me that Diana was in front, like she was the lead character. I didn't mind that she joined Akko in canon, but couldn't they have switched places at least? So I had Akko sit front, and since Sucy was going with her in this one, she went next, and then I had Diana take Sucy's place in fourth.
> 
> I enjoyed part 2 more than part 1, overall. Thanks for reading, and expect the next chapter in a day or so, since it just has to be edited.


	31. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice - Akko needs a little of Sucy's help at getting better at a certain task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This little one hit me just this morning(which will probably be a few days after I actually wrote this, since I'm still finishing up LWA part 2 as I write this). Don't know why something like this slipped my mind before.
> 
> I was going to post this tomorrow, but I work early and don't think I can drag myself out of bed and get this out in time, so enjoy it tonight instead! This makes, what, the third post I've put up in less than a day? I'm spoiling you all.

Akko sat in a chair in the center of her room, wringing her hands nervously while Sucy worked and cackled over a whole slew of brewing potions. But she wasn't nervous about having to test them out, she was actually sort of used to the trauma that came with that, rather, she was anxiously waiting for the opportunity to ask a favor from Sucy.

“There we go! Now we just have to wait a few more minutes for this too settle, and we can get on to the experimentation!” Sucy was excited for this particular batch. Stepping away from the vile rainbow of colors in her test tubes, she turned to Akko, and gave her a suspicious look. “Though I'm curious as to why you'd just offer yourself up for it today? What are you planning?” she glared.

“Nothing!” Akko fidgeted in her seat. “Well, okay, I did want to ask for just one small, teensy favor...”

“Ugh!” Sucy rolled her eyes and sat at the end of the bed. “What is it that you want in return? A potion that will help you fly? A spell that will make you smart? Because that isn't possible.”

“No, no. Um, I would have asked Lotte, but, well, she and Amanda... I don't think it'd be appropriate.” Akko mumbled, forcing Sucy to lean in just to hear her. “I-I need some help practicing...”

“Yes? I don't have all day, Guinea Pig, what do you want my help with?!”

“I need help practicing kissing, okay!” Akko yelled, then clamped her hands over her mouth, hoping their dorm neighbors hadn't heard.

Sucy frowned, and raised a brow. “You need help... practicing kissing? What even for? Who'd want to kiss you?”

“Plenty of people!” Akko spat out, before going back to wringing her hands. “Okay, none right now, but still, what if I see some cute guy, and get asked out on a date, or something, and I completely screw it up with a dreamboat because I can't kiss properly?” She grabbed Sucy by the shoulders and shook her, “I really need your help! Come on, what's a little kiss between us girls, I won't tell anyone!”

“Fine! Just stop shaking me!” Sucy smacked Akko's arms away and sneered, before patting the spot beside her on the bed. “Get over here, and we'll start, okay? But if you tell anyone, I will poison you in your sleep. And we're only doing this until my potions are ready for you to test!”

“Yippee!” Akko clapped her hands, and moved to sit beside her friend. The two sat there awkwardly for a moment, before Sucy lost her patience. “Well, aren't you going to kiss me or something already?!” She growled out.

“Sorry, sorry. I just wasn't sure what to do! See, this is why I need practice!” Akko raised her hands in defense, before carefully taking them and placing them on Sucy's shoulders, bringing their faces closer together.

They stopped before their lips met, with Sucy able to feel Akko's breath brush against her face. It smelled like she'd been stealing tarts from the kitchens again. She'd better had snagged one for Sucy as well. “Well?” Sucy whispered, now that they were so close.

“Sorry, it's just, this is kinda weird.” Akko admitted with a giggle. “Do I just go for it?”

“Anything to make this agony end quickly.” Sucy deadpanned, barring her teeth.

Akko gave a little nod, then closed her eyes, and took the plunge. Her lips captured Sucy's, and she could have sworn she heard fireworks go off. This was what a kiss felt like? This was amazing! 

Ooops, she bumped Sucy's nose! She snickered, a smile on her lips as she continued to press into the kiss, and totally surprised that Sucy was contributing, and not just sitting still as a statue. While she wasn't an expert on kisses, her friend actually seemed really into this!

Sucy's hands ran from Akko's shoulders down to her biceps, where they clamped on tight, and pulled Akko closer. Their chests pressed together, and the violette then wrapped her arms behind Akko, one hand in the crook of her back, the other reaching up to run through Akko's hair. 

Wow, Sucy was really into this! Akko blushed, unsure what to do with her own hands which had fallen limply to her sides after the kiss had started. Cautiously, she lifted them, and gently places them on the sides of Sucy's face, running her thumbs across the other girls cheekbones.

The two parted, and starred at each other with half lidded eyes, breathing heavily. “Remember know how I said we'd only do this until the potions were ready...” Sucy murmured, not breaking her gaze from Akko's.

“Yeah... Akko let out a disappointed sigh. This had been fun., but if Sucy wanted it to stop, it was going to have to-

“I don't think they're ready yet.” Sucy then lunged forward, locking lips with Akko again, the force from throwing herself in the brunettes direction knocking the two from their sitting position, and now they lay on the bed, hands exploring, and a multitude of kisses peppered against each others lips.

Sucy took the next steps, gently biting down on Akko's lower lip, careful not to make the other girl bleed from her sharp teeth. Akko one upped the other girl though, by taking it even farther a moment later by adding a little tongue into her next kiss, which was soon joined by Sucy's own enthusiastic tongue.

For Akko, things were going by in flashes. One moment it was an innocent kiss, the next, Sucy is on top of her, moaning against her mouth, with Akko's arms wrapped around her so Sucy couldn't pry herself away if she had wanted. Next thing she knew, She was the one on top, Sucy underneath her, as her fingers fumbled to get Sucy's shirt unbuttoned, while Sucy's own hands were running up Akko's thighs, up her skirt, and clamping down on her bottom.

When the two had finished, Sucy's shirt was open and ruffled, her bra exposed, barely in place after Akko's hands had slide underneath it. Akko wasn't looking much better. Her hair was a mess, her skirt had been pulled up, exposing her underwear, and she had several bite marks and hickies on her neckline.

They lay panting on Sucy's bed for a moment, staring at the ceiling, then glanced at each other. After a moment, Akko descended into a giggle fit, while Sucy gently cackled, their hands running over themselves, trying to smooth out their clothes, re-button buttons, and fix their skirts and hair. 

“You know,” Sucy spoke as she stood from her bed, taking a vial of potion and handing it over to Akko to drink. “I think you can still use some work. Same time tomorrow?”

Akko raised the vial in a mock-cheers gesture, “It's a date!” She then took a swig, and gagged. By the Nine, that was awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kissing practice is like, the biggest lesbian trope there is, next to pillow fights in nothing but underwear. Why did it slip my mind for this long? It basically writes itself!
> 
> After the last chapter, I've got this empty pit in me. Like that was my best work, what I put my heart and soul into for weeks. And now it's done and I want to read a million more Sukko fics to fill that void. So, I decided to ry and recapture that glory. Here's an omake of “What if LWA the original OVA had Sukko?”
> 
> **OMAKE**
> 
> The dragon was slain, and everything went exactly the same way it did in the actual OVA. 
> 
> “But Diana, how did you know about the Shiny Arc?” Akko asked Diana, who became flustered. “What, wait, well, I mean, you know, I just heard about it somewhere before!” She stuttered.
> 
> Akko was dubious, but dropped it when Diana threatened to let her fall. As all the witches began to fly around Akko, she spotted Lotte and Sucy, who joined them in the sky.
> 
> Akko waved to her friends, and then looked around at all her fellow classmates, before cupping her hands over her mouth like a megaphone and shouting, “Oh, by the way, I'm tapping that!” And pointed to Sucy. “We're totes gay, and there is in no way this is just some shoehorned in idea by a washed up has-been fanfic writer!”
> 
> And then everyone cheered.
> 
> **The End.**


	32. Height Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Height Differences - In which Sucy decides she doesn't want to slouch today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, disregarding canon height for this one, and basing it more on the oddly inconsistent height Sucy has in certain scenes. The Wiki says she's just an inch taller than Akko, but she's frequently drawn a good bit taller(Akko reaching a little past her nose, which makes her like 2-3 inches shorter), while she's hunched over. It might just be odd perspectives or angles, but it happens enough that it just bugged me. Maybe they didn't take into account her huge slouch? Seriously, that's going to add like, 3-4 inches if she's standing up taller, so in this chapter, at full height with a straight back, Sucy's about 7 inches taller than Akko, just for funsies.

Sucy had always been told she had a bad habit of slouching. Her teachers frequently told her to sit up straight, that it made her look like a no good slacker. The only one who didn't get on Sucy's case at least once was Professor Lukic, who had cackled that she had great potion making posture.

She loved that old hag, she was the only one who really understood.

One of the few times she ever purposefully kept her back straight was during and shortly after doing her early morning yoga routine. Mostly because it was important to shape your body in whatever way the yoga position asked for. She spent a lot of time with a straight back, or even bending over backward doing backbends. Ahhh, nothing worked out all the kinks like a good backbend. It was like a reverse slouch. An absolutely beautiful position to be in.

One day, however, Sucy had enough of teachers getting onto her about bad posture. and put in some actual effort not to slouch over. It was probably better for her back in the long run, anyway. And on the plus side, it was driving her girlfriend, Akko, crazy.

“Suuuucy! When did you get so tall!?” the girl whined, trailing after Sucy in the hallways on their way to Finnelan's morning class. 

“I've always been this way, little bunny.” Sucy grinned. “You never noticed before?”

“There's no way! You must have made some sort of potion, or used some kind of spell to make yourself taller!”

“Actually Akko, Sucy's right.” Lotte chimed in, struggling to keep up with an arm full of books. “She's just usually all hunched over.”

“What Lotte said,” Sucy cackled as she showed Akko, by slouching down to the height Akko was used too. “See, guinea pig? Same as I ever was.” she snickered, before straightening back up, and continuing on her way to class, thinking about how dumb her girlfriend must be to not have noticed.

The look on Akko's face was as if she was seeing magic for the first time again. “Wait, Sucy, do that again!”

-

Akko spent the rest of the day having fun pestering Sucy into doing a lot of things for her. “Sucy, those books are on a shelf that's too high for me to reach!” She pointed to the top shelf of the fantasy section. The two had gone to the school library so Sucy could borrow a new book on mushroom based potions.

“Why don't you just make them float down with your magic?” Upon seeing Akko bounce up and down and keep pointing to the high shelf, Sucy sighed, put down her own book and reached up to grab them and hand them to the Japanese girl.

“Thanks Suce! Oh, and could you put these books back for me?” Akko handed another over, making Sucy groan. She'd been like this all day. Making Sucy put grab things, making jokes like “How's the weather up there?” and so on and it was beginning to get on her nerves.

Akko seemed to notice Sucy's annoyance. “I'm sorry, Sucy, I'm getting carried away, aren't I? Thanks for putting up with me, though! This was fun! I have a tall girlfriend!” She giggled, then went to kiss Sucy on the lips, only to find she couldn't reach. “uh...” She stood on the tips of her toes, holding onto Sucy to keep her balance, and found she was just short of reaching. “Sucy! Stop being so tall, I can't kiss you now!”

“Oh you can't, huh?” Sucy smirked, then stood on the tips of her own toes so Akko was even father away from reaching her lips. “I thought you were happy to have a tall girlfriend?”

Akko stomped her foot like a small child, “Sucy! Get down here this instant and let me love you already!”

The violet haired witch made a show of thinking about it. “Hmmm, I don't know, I really should put these books away like you asked me.” She scooped them up and made her way back to the bookshelf, Akko chasing after her and pulling at her sleeve to get the attention she wanted.

They were both kicked out of the library for making so much noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tall Sucy should be a thing now. She's like Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb with that slouch. That guy is already pretty tall, but when he stands up straight, hes one of the tallest characters in the show. I also realize I used an even TALLER Sucy in the Andrew chapter. Where Andrew thought she was at least as tall as he was, but wasn't sure because of the slouch. Thing is, Andrew is a giant compared to Akko, so for Sucy to be even taller than him is sorta ridiculous now that I think about it. But still adorably cute. That was before I looked up their heights, and was going off of memory.


	33. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or Dare - Because why not? The author has already run out of ideas, so lets jump the shark just a little bit more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A Thanks to DarkyLoneWolf(of fanfiction.net) for helping me pick an ending for this. And just so we're safe, **this is once again a pretty high T, low M kind fic. Because I need one every little while to get it out of my system**

How game night became a thing, no one was really sure. It had started up in the first few weeks of attending Luna Nova, when either Lotte or Akko had suggested a board game one night. No one seemed to remember which girl had suggested it, just that they did know it wasn't Sucy, not because she was a fun hating grump, but because they quickly discovered the poor girl hadn't played most of the games they had access too.

Which made it become a weekly tradition that all three girls would come together and play something. And it had been loads of fun, since even games both Akko and Lotte knew had some differences, either in rules, or name, or board designs that accommodated their own home countries versions.

Over the years, the girls had brought many games back to school to share. And when Lotte began dating Amanda, she too was dragged along and introduced her own games(mostly card games, like poker, or anything that required betting). Soon to follow were Constanze and Jasminka, as Green team was never apart for long, and occasionally even the members of Blue team joined in as well. It turned out Diana was also rather clueless about Cluedo, and other board games, proving to Akko once again that being a fancy heiress was boring as all get out.

After 3 years of gaming together, though, even with their ever expanding collection, they'd run out of new games to play, and were tired of the old ones that they had. Usually on a week like this, they'd try a game that didn't require a board. Two months ago, they had played Charades, with Constanze being a landslide winner, guessing almost everything the others had to convey using only body language.

Today was one of those days where nothing on the boards looked good. Which had lead to them playing a game of Truth or Dare of all things, much to Amanda's disgust.

"What are we, preteens?" She'd asked when Akko had suggested it, as it was yet another game neither Sucy or Diana had ever played before.

"If you don't like it, you can sit out, like Constanze is." Diana supplied, curious to this new game. Constanze looked up from where she was working on yet another Stanbot upgrade and flashed Amanda a smile and a little wave, letting her know she was welcome to join her over on Sucy's bed.

Amanda pouted. That Technomagic stuff flew over her head, if Croix's old Modern Magic class taught her anything. "Fine, I'll play. But whatever is said or done doesn't leave this room, okay?" She grumbled. But she'd make them pay. Oh, she would make them pay.

Things started out tame enough, since Akko had wanted Sucy and Diana to get used to the game. Dares mostly consisted of something like "Hold your breath for as long as you can while also standing on your head." and truths stayed out of the real embarrassing stuff, with Diana being asked how she really felt about some of her teachers, "Finnelan's a self important nag, who shifts many of her own responsibilities onto me." Was one of the juicy answers Diana had given.

Once things had settled in, the game had gotten a bit more personal, with most people avoiding choosing dares after Amanda dared Hannah and Barbara to pillow fight in their underwear for her amusement, and made them remain unclothed until the game ended.

Lotte had tried scolding Amanda for such a lewd dare, but was a little too distracted by the sexy to get real into it. Amanda's dare had made everyone uncomfortably turned on afterwards, and so far no one had taken a dare from her since.

On Akko's next turn, she picked Jasminka, who chose Truth. "How did you get so freakishly strong?" Akko decided to ask, a bit hypocritical as she was the second strongest girl in school after Jasminka.

The Russian girl shrugged, pulling back a sleeve to show off her guns. "It's not my fault I'm the biggest and the strongest." She flexed, showing off solid muscle. "I don't even exercise." She gestured to her arm, allowing Akko to reach out and feel it.

"That's solid as a rock!"

Jasminka nodded, before lifting up her shirt a bit and exposing her stomach, "Most people think I'm fat, but it's all muscle there, too!" Getting oohs and aahs from her friends, then slapping away Akko's hand as it went to feel her abs, earning a small yip of pain from the brunette.

As Akko nursed her hand, Jasminka went back to eating her chips. "Next time, I'm daring you to eat your chip bag." Akko pouted.

Jasminka then got her turn, choosing Sucy who picked Dare. "I'm not a wimp like all of you have been so far." She grinned, earning protests from the still undressed Hannah and Barbara.

Jasminka pointed to the desk, where Sucy's potions sat. "Drink that purple one! It reminds me of your hair!"

"Probably tastes like hair, too." Akko added, earning a chuckle from many of her friends, even a little one from Diana, and a "You'd know!" From Barbara.

Sucy shrugged, grabbing the bottle and downing the whole thing in one go. She smacked her lips, looking like she actually enjoyed the flavor, as bat wings sprouted from the sides of her head and flapped out of sync. "Hm, could use more eye of newt..." She muttered to herself, before jotting it down in her notes and rejoining the group, who were in uproarious laughter as Sucy's new wings flailed out of control.

The game continued on, with Sucy daring Diana to go out and run and yell in the hallways, breaking at least three school rules in the process. The girl did it reluctantly, a pained look on her face, swearing this was the last time she ever played this game. Diana, in a way to earn revenge for her friends earlier humiliation, then dared Amanda to perform her broom dance, in as erotic a way possible.

Lotte ended up a red faced mess once Amanda had done a very stripperific poledance using her broom. It didn't help that Amanda did it with pride, and shot Lotte a wink afterwards. "Did you like what you saw?"

That didn't go as well as Diana had been hoping.

It was Amanda's turn to ask someone something, so she thought for a moment, before selecting Sucy, a mischievous smile on her face. "Hey, Big S, Truth or Dare?

"I'm not dumb enough to do whatever you plan on daring me to do, so I'll take truth." Sucy smirked.

Amanda grinned, having a good backup so she could still ignite some chaos. "Have you and Akko done the deed?"

The room stilled for a moment, all eyes on Sucy. You would have been able to hear a pin drop, as everyone waited for the answer on bated breath. Finally, Sucy smiled, showing off all her teeth, "You think that's going to embarrass me? Yeah, me and Akko have had sex before."

"No we haven't!" Akko blurted out, looking surprised by Sucy's answer.

Now everyone looked confused. "Okay, one of you two is lying," Amanda scratched her head while she glanced between the two girls. "And that's against the rules, so one of you better fess up."

"I am telling the truth!" Both girls insisted at the same time.

Diana knew she shouldn't get involved, but couldn't help herself. "Both of you have very different answers, so why don't you explain your reasoning behind them, and we'll be the deciding factor?" She gestured to Sucy, "You can start first, since you were asked the question."

Sucy shrugged, "Me and Akko have been together for a while. Sometimes our make out sessions go a bit far, hands get involved. Not much else to say."

"But that's only ever r-rubbing through our clothes, and stuff!" Akko insisted. "We didn't get undressed, or even... eh, f-fingered each other." The girl went red and buried her face in her hands. She wasn't the only one, as Sucy and Amanda were basically the only ones unaffected. Even Constanze was feeling the awkward heat.

"But we still got each other off." Sucy pointed out. "And don't give me that "it has to be penetration to be sex," crap, we both know there are positions for girls that don't require it that no one would argue doesn't count as sex." Amanda snickered, and to help Sucy prove her point, took the index and middle fingers of both hands, spread them apart and slide them against each other, simulating the act of scissoring.

"I'm not arguing with that, B-but I still don't think what we've done counts!" Akko argued, giving Amanda a dirty look.

"And why shouldn't it?" Sucy asked, genuinely curious.

"I just don't think it's as special as when you plan for it, okay! I always imagined giving you my virginity in a more... special way." The Japanese girl was beyond flustered.

Hannah brought attention to two people who seemed to be whispering, "Lotte, Barbara, what are you guys discussing over there?"

The short and long haired girls parted, "Well," Barbara answered, "Lotte here is very... knowledgeable about certain things, so I thought I should ask her."

"Knowledgeable in what? Hannah asked, eyeing Lotte and glancing over at a smug looking Amanda, trying to find out if those two had also deflowered each other.

"W-well, in guy on guy stuff-" the whole room groaned. Of course Lotte would bring that up. "in guy on guy stuff," She resumed, "It's not really sex if they give each other a, uh, helping hand. It's more foreplay. Really, really intense foreplay. So, I, uh, am in Akko's side of the ring." She couldn't look anyone in the eye after saying her part, but Hannah reminded herself to find out some of Lotte's sources later.

Akko breathed a sigh of relief, "See? Listen to Lotte!"

Amanda huffed, "Well, if anyone would know, it'd be our resident smut expert, Lotte." She sent a wink over at her girlfriend. "Her experience has come in handy sometimes." She mentioned with a grin, causing the rest of the group to let out disgusted groans a her sex pun.

"Too much information!" Jasminka smacked her roommate over the head. "We share a room, I don't want to know what you get up to when I'm not in there!" Behind Jasminka, Constanze nodded.

"You're really not going to want to hear what we've done on the couch in your workshop then," Amanda laughed as the little German girl cringed, then flipped her friend off, making future plans to burn that couch when she got back.

Diana finally spoke up again, "Okay, enough!" She glanced around the room. "You have all been breaking several school rules, but since I swore that nothing would leave this room, I'll keep to my word. But back to the matter at hand, are we all in agreement with Akko that their... rubbing, despite reaching orgasms," She nearly tripped over the word, suddenly feeling very flustered, "was not in fact sex?"

Everyone nodded, so Diana gestured with her hand to Sucy, "I believe you have to retract your previous statement and give a truthful answer, then, Sucy."

Sucy sighed. "Fine, Akko and I have not had sex yet-"

"Ha! Virgin!" Amanda pointed and laughed at Sucy, which just prompted the other girl to show off her teeth again before continuing.

"-But if you all would leave, and take Lotte with you, I can make myself, as well as Akko, an honest woman." She pointed to the door, "Single file, please. And make sure you take all your belongings, I'm locking the door behind you when you leave, and you'll find Akko and I will be much to busy to answer it." She sent her girlfriend a hungry look. "isn't that right, dear?"

"Meep." Was all Akko could utter, face crimson, and excitement building in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'd also like to thank Kaponos and Typhoon Boom(both of Fanfiction.net) for their suggestions on truths and dares, even if I couldn't quiet fit all of their suggestions in. And with how pervy this got, you can see why I also needed DarkyLoneWolf's help. It was nice, sorta like a big Sukko collab with all my buds. Even if I am kind of mad at how short this came to be. Seriously, it felt three times longer when I was writing it, why'd it come out so tiny?
> 
> And yes, Jasminka did quote Fezik from the Princess Bride.
> 
> I have like, 3 more fics in the works right now, that I'm juggling when it comes to progress. None of them are very long, but you should get some updates soon. One more focused on Lotte, specifically a headcanon I have that she's an empath since she can "talk" to some spirits by reading their feelings, another on a formal dance for Luna Nova Students, and another on Sucy finally meeting Akko's parents. Leave a review if you'd like, and I am still taking suggestions, so if you have any ideas, just let me know.


	34. Dance Dance Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance Dance Revelation - Sucy prepares for a school dance, with Akko as her date. But she's worried about her outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the late update, I keep hitting roadblocks in my writing. Kinda gets frustrated when I have more ideas for fics than I have had in a long time, and keep getting stuck at the halfway points. Another apology if this isn't as tightly edited, I sort of rushed it since I was running late.
> 
> I've noticed a dip in reviews lately. I'm worried that means I'm either not writing as well as I have been, or the fandom is starting to die down. Both make me sad.

Sucy wasn't feeling so sure about this whole thing.

This whole thing being the dance that Luna Nova had decided to throw. Sort of like an all-girls prom. With the back-pay from the dragon over the whole stone issue still coming in, to the huge budget boost because of the amount of students applying after the missile crisis, the school had money to spare, and had decided to do something nice for their students for a change.

Didn't seem to stop Badcock from still ordering mostly potatoes for lunch and dinner, but bad habits die hard, or whatever.

Akko had been... excited didn't seem to cover it. She'd been over the moon since the dance was announced, glad to finally be able to take part in a normal school activity after her underwhelming school year and overwhelming magical adventure. And Sucy supposed she could enjoy it too. Slow dancing in her girlfriends arms didn't sound so bad, and there were worse ways to spend a night.

What she wasn't so sure about though, was Amanda's plan for it. Being some of the only girls with dates, Amanda had decided that their girlfriends would go in dresses, and she and Sucy would go in men's tuxes. And as Sucy looked at herself in the mirror, examining how the lavender suit she wore looked, some old doubts crept up on her about her relationship with Akko.

Would Akko like the outfit? Sucy thought it looked good, it complimented her hair, and fit her like a glove. But would Akko like it, and if she did, what would that mean? Would it mean she thought Sucy looked manly? The alchemist eyed her frame, and ran her hands over her chest, grimacing. Petite was being too generous, she just just kinda boney. And lacked any... key womanly features. She knew she was in trouble when her bust size was smaller than Lotte's. And she had little in the way of hips.

If Akko did think she looked good, did that mean she even really wanted to be with a girl? What if she was only dating Sucy because they attended an all girls school and didn't have access to boys and just needed someone to focus her hormones on? Sucy was a perfect fit, with her less than developed body, and now she was in something a bit more masculine...

This was far from the first time she'd thought about this. She was very aware that she and Akko came from very different cultures. Didn't Japan encourage this kind of relationship between girls, as some sort of "practice" relationship? Is that what Akko thought of this? And then they'd break up when school was over and she'd marry some guy because being with a girl was childish?

She felt ready to tear her hair out, and toss the tux aside when Amanda stepped into the room. They'd been using Green team's dorm to prepare for the dance, while Akko and Lotte prettied themselves up in the Red team dorm. "Almost ready?" Amanda asked, giving Sucy a once over look. "you're looking kind of stressed, are you okay?"

Sucy nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Yeah, yeah, just... nervous."

"well, don't be. This is going to go great! You and me, we're going to have the best looking gals on our arms tonight." Amanda reached out and straightened Sucy's clip-on bow tie. Neither girl was skilled enough to tie a real one, and after a half dozen attempts, Amanda had decided on just transforming it into a clip-on with magic. "You look great, by the way. Real posh, or whatever."

Sucy sent Amanda a smile that lacked any real joy in it, "You're looking pretty snazzy yourself." And she was right, as Amanda had gone with a crimson red tux, red as her hair, and as flaming as she was gay. Her hair was slicked back, making her look very boyish. Sucy could see why she'd been able to fool the students of Appleton, Amanda made a very convincing young man, if it weren't for the softer feminine features on her face. But those swiftly disappeared when Amanda sent Sucy a crooked, cocky grin and a pat on the arm.

"Hey, don't get too nervous, this may not be a proper prom, but you know what happens with your date after those are done, right?" The American girl wiggled her eyebrows, causing Sucy to scoff.

"You really do have the mind of a teenage boy. Let's just get this over with."

-

Amanda knocked on the red team dorm door, before leaning seductively against the door frame and waiting for it to open. To her disappointment, it was Akko, not Lotte, who opened the door, making the red head back off a bit.

The moment the door opened and Akko revealed herself, Sucy had to keep her eyes from popping out of her head, and her jaw from dropping. The Japanese girl look gorgeous, wearing a dress in the same color lavender as Sucy's tux was. It wasn't overly extravagant, and was much like the outfit she'd worn to crash Andrew's party. Her hair was down from it's usual half ponytail, which was rare for Sucy to see past morning, and she'd put on just enough makeup to highlight her natural beauty, rather than cover it up. Lotte must have helped with that, Akko was as terrible with makeup as Amanda was. Sucy smirked as she remembered the first time Akko tried to doll herself up for a date only to put on several times the amount of eyeliner a normal girl would have.

"Amanda! There you are!" Lotte rushed out of the room before Sucy could compliment Akko, and gave her girlfriend a tight hug. "You look so handsome in your outfit, it looks great on you!" Where Sucy had managed to keep her jaw shut, Amanda hadn't been so lucky. Much like Akko and Sucy matched in color, Lotte had also chosen to wear red to match with Amanda. Her dress was a bit more frilly than Akko's, making the Finnish girl look like a crimson princess. Her short hair had been brushed to look silky smooth, and she'd done her eyelashes to make them look extra long behind her glasses. She'd get a lot of use batting them at Amanda tonight.

"You're going to catch flies." Sucy elbowed Amanda, cackling as the other girl quickly pulled her tongue back inside and closed her mouth.

To be fair, Lotte's reaction hadn't been much better. As soon as she'd let go of Amanda, she'd looked her girlfriend up and down, a sultry look in her eyes. Even now, she licked her lips as she rand her hands up Amanda's sides. "You look good enough to eat!" The Finnish girl murmured, before hiding her blushing face behind her hands when she realized her friends were there to hear her say that.

A red faced Amanda offered her arm to Lotte, who gently took it. She gave it a squeeze,commenting, "I love how strong your arms are, Amanda." the her flustered date as they began their trek to the dance hall.

Sucy glanced over to Akko, and imitated Amanda by holding out her arm. "Thanks Suce," Akko smiled, "But I'd rather just hold your hand, instead of your arm." She then guided Sucy's hand down to link with her own, and the two followed after their friends, Akko having to contain her joy and try not to drag Sucy all the way there.

The violet haired girl fought off her own blush. She much preferred that Akko held her hand than her arm, anyway.

-

Once the group had arrived in the dance hall, Sucy barely had time to register what was going on before Akko practically lifted her up and carried her to the dance floor. To both of their amusement, something similar had happened with Constanze, who was being swung around by Jasminka a few feet away. The gadgeteer didn't seem to be enjoying the nauseating act of being twirled around against her will, and it was only a matter of time before she drew one of her magictech weapons and used it on her Russian friend.

The two danced for a while, Akko taking the lead, and Sucy ended up enjoying herself more than she thought she would. She'd been right to think that there were worse ways to spend her night than dancing in the arms of her favorite moron. "You know." Sucy leaned in and whispered, "I never got to tell you how beautiful you look in that dress."

The brown haired girl giggled, "You didn't have too, your eyes popping out told me enough. But thanks, Sucy." she cupped her girlfriends face with one hand, running her thumb across her cheek. "You look great, too. You're just..."

Sucy looked down, braced herself. Handsome? Dashing? Another word that fit a guy more than her? "Gorgeous." Wait, what?

She looked back up into Akko's eyes. "D-do you like when I dress like this?"

Akko shrugged, "Sucy, you look beautiful in everything! Though, I do think you look better in a dress. I know Amanda meant well, but she was thinking more about what Lotte liked when she dragged you off. I think it turns Lotte on to know she's got a princess who can double as a prince whenever she wants, and doesn't mind doing it for her."

Sure enough, as they danced, they could see Lotte getting a little handsy with Amanda, with her hand just a little lower on the redhead's lower back than was necessary for their dance. Amanda seemed to be enjoying it, judging from her wide grin.

"But me, I just prefer having a princess." Akko sent the potion maker a wink. "But you still look great in this." she pressed a kiss to Sucy's cheek, and straightened her bow tie. "You look amazing no matter what you wear, because underneath it all, you're still my Sucy."

She didn't get anything else out before Sucy captured her lips. This was just what Sucy needed to hear. Her worries that Akko was just dating her because no boys were around proved to be unfounded, and she realized how silly she'd been, getting worked up over all this just because she wasn't wearing a dress.

Breaking apart from the kiss, Sucy dragged Akko off the dance floor. "I'm parched, let's go get some punch." As the walked, Sucy reached into her jacket pocket, and pulled out her wand. With a quick "Metamorphie Vestesse" The lavender tux transformed into a dress that matched Akko's in more than just the color. Grabbing Akko's hand, she gave a shrug to her girlfriend's questioning look. "I just felt like being a princess for my own princess."

**OMAKE**

As the two girls drank their punch, a thought occurred to Sucy. "If you think I look great no matter what I wear, what do you think about me being naked?"

Akko choked on her drink, and almost succumbed to a coughing fit. Getting a hold of herself, the embarrassed girl muttered a quick, "Maybe you'll see what I think of you naked later." Before grabbing Sucy by the arm and pulling her in for another, much closer, dance, both of their faces hot from the implications of Akko's answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have more fun than I should writing pervy bisexual Lotte. She's like "We're dancing, and whoops, my hand is on your butt instead of your back, what do you know?" And she just keeps it there. Also, if you guys want to, you can think of this as the party where Sucy spiked the punch back in Chapter 9.
> 
> Girls in suits are cute. Someone draw Sucy in a tux for me to fawn over. And then someone do Akko in a magician's tux, with the top hat and white gloves. That'd be cute. Ooh, do that Akko one, with the Sucy one, but Sucy has bunny ears, and is in white, she'll be the rabbit Akko pulled out of her hat!
> 
> I tried to make some references to how Japan sees homosexual relationships, and strung them together into Sucy's worries. From what I know about Japan's views, two girls can "date" until they graduate high school, then they're expected to start dating boys, and holding onto their relationship is often seen as a sign of immaturity. This is of course, all stuff I read, and may not be entirely accurate, but I do know they don't have as much of an accepting culture surrounding it, but that things are changing, hopefully for the better, over there.
> 
> To try and keep things fresh, I'm going to do something I never thought I'd do. Ask for ideas on AUs. I'm curious to hear your ideas. Just no Coffee shop AU crap.


	35. Lights, Camera, Akko!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU that explores what Akko and Sucy would have gotten up to if Akko never could use magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to thank everyone for all of their suggestions! I plan on cranking out a ton of AU stuff now that I have some good ideas floating in my head. I have 18 ideas written down so far, and more are bound to be suggested or come to me. But before I get to my suggestions, here was one I came up shortly after thinking to ask for AUs, that explores what would happen if all of Akko's magic was stolen all those years ago.

Sucy sat, trying to keep her neutral expression on, to not show her nervousness. This was utterly embarrassing, but she needed this job, she needed the money, and she was just about ready to do anything she was asked to get it.

Even if it meant having an interview with HER.

Shiny Chariot hadn't been exactly loved within the magical community. So, when someone showed up over a decade after Chariot's last show, and started putting on huge stage productions about magic, using that stupid catch phrase of Chariot's, many of the old traditionalists had been LIVID.

Especially when the woman putting on the shows couldn't do magic at all.

Just showing up to try and get this job was basically social suicide for a witch. But well, Sucy needed the job. She didn't exactly have a formal magic education, the closest thing she'd ever got to it was sneaking into Luna Nova to steal some cockatrice feathers. It didn't matter that she was a genius, a potions prodigy, she didn't have a degree, so she wasn't getting a decent job.

But the Great Akko Kagari, world famous stage magician and illusionist, was in need of an assistant, and so here Sucy was.

“Wow! You're a real witch!” The brown haired woman in front of her beamed, finally looking up from the resume Sucy had handed over at the start of the interview. Sucy just gave a curt nod.

The woman grinned, reached out and clamped her hands over Sucy's, and began to shake them wildly and enthusiastically. “You're hired!”

… wait, what? She didn't even ask any other questions!

-

“I feel ridiculous.” Sucy groaned

“You look great!” Akko flashed her new assistant a thumbs up.

Akko herself was dressed like some old timey magicians, wearing a tight fitting black suit, with pants that really showed off her legs, and a tailcoat that flapped dramatically at the slightest breeze. Up on her head was a top hat, and in her white gloved hands was a simple black stick with a white tip, a (non)magic wand, which the girl had used for shows. 

Sucy, on the other hand, was in a tight red corset, with tights and matching red heels. She wore a white dress shirt under the corset, but it had this huge, over exaggerated cuffs. “Why do I need to look like this?” She growled.

“You're my lovely assistant, so you have to look lovely!” Akko sent her a wink, then took off her hat and gestured to it. “Okay, now, transform into a rabbit and get inside! We have a full house tonight, so let's both do our best to make them smile, okay?!

Sucy rolled her eyes, and performed a simple transformation spell, turning herself into a cute, violet bunny rabbit, and hopped inside of Akko's hat. “You're so cute like that! If you do good, I'll make sure to give you plenty of carrots later, okay Suce?”

Curse her new boss and her overly friendly nature! … but Carrots did sound good right now, so she bit back any nasty comments when the chocolate haired girl began to pet her head.

“Lets go out there and show them some magic!”

-

It wasn't real magic. Well, for the most part. Sucy helped when she could, which was what she'd been hired for, but for the most part, it was all Akko, using the art of illusion and forced perspective to make the crowd go “ooh” and “ahh.”

The brunette did card tricks, sawed Sucy in half, and then made the two halves float, and even did a trick that made her appear to float above and over the crowd. The idiots ate it up, thinking all this must be the peak of magic, when really, none of it was real.

But still, even if Sucy felt a little humiliated by being introduced to the audience by being pulled out of a hat, and then “transformed” by Akko with same made up magic words, she couldn't help but admire the girl a little. She certainly had stage presence, and a talent for slight of hand tricks. Even Sucy would have been fooled if she wasn't so up close.

But, eventually the show had to end. And it ended with the roar of applause, and a lot of smiles on everyone's faces, Sucy's included. Who knew fake magic could be so fun? “And remember!” Akko shouted out, gesturing for the crowd to say it with her, “Believing in yourself is your magic!”

-

The two women sat back stage, relaxing after their evening of hard work. Akko had brought a few celebratory drinks, and the two laid back, and began to talk.

“That... actually went better than expected.” Sucy admitted, though she had plans to get out of her stupid outfit the second she could. Now that the excitement was over, she was feeling a little chilly from how thin and revealing it was.

Akko smiled, and shot Sucy a grin, “It was all thanks to your help that it turned out so great! You have no idea how long I've wanted to include real magic into my acts!” She sobered for a moment, slowly sipping from her beer. “believing in yourself is your magic, huh? I... I wish that were true for me.”

Sucy was torn. She could ask about what that meant, and be an actually considerate person, but that would require her to, well, be a considerate person. And she hated being put in that kind of position. Sighing loudly, she decided to ask, “What do you mean by that?”

“I just mean- well, I believed in myself so much, but that didn't help me. Back when I was a little girl, I saw Shiny Chariot once, and it was the most wonderful experience of my life! I wanted to be just like her! But as I grew up, I just... couldn't do any magic.” Akko got a distant look in her eyes. “I applied to Luna Nova, hoping to follow in my idols footsteps, but I was turned down. And when I got into other magic schools, I couldn't so much as get a spark out of my wand, no matter how much I tried. I couldn't fly, I couldn't cast spells, and because of that, I got kicked out.” The woman turned sullen. “I believed with all my heart I could do it, and I failed.”

Sucy took a swig of her drink. That was actually a pretty bad beginning. But that was just it, it was a beginning. “I don't know, Akko. I mean, look at you now.” She gestured to all the props that filled the area. “You sold out of tickets within minutes. You have people cheering your name. And you make a lot of people smile. I think you did pretty good, from where I'm standing.”

Akko smiled slightly. “You really think so? I knew I still wanted to be like Chariot, so even though I couldn't do real magic, I knew I could still learn some cool tricks, and maybe come up with my own!” She started to look a bit cheered up. “I-I guess I did manage to be a lot like Chariot in the end, huh? And all because I never gave up, and kept believing!”

“Well, witches most certainly hate you, just like they did Chariot, so you're probably on to something there.” Sucy smirked, and 'causing Akko to laugh. 

“I was actually surprised a witch showed up to the job interview!” Akko admitted, “but I'm really glad you did, Sucy.”

“Well, I did help you get some real magic in your show. But I should really be thanking you, you pay out the ass compared to all the other jobs I applied for.” Sucy snorted into her drink. From the light flush on Akko's face, it turned out both of them were lightweights.

“You think I hired you for your magic? Akko giggled. “Really, that was just a plus. I mostly hired you because you're hot.” She flirted.

Sucy came to realize she wasn't feeling so chilly. At some point while they were chatting and drinking, the two women had ended up rather close to each other. Her face began to burn a red, this time not from the alcohol. “Do you expect me to sleep with my boss? What kind of woman do you take me for?” She cackled in a teasing tone.

Akko leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Nooo,” She giggled. “I was thinking, maybe instead of your boss, maybe we could be... partners? You handled that crowd like a pro, Sucy, and your magic did lend a lot to the show, I think you deserve top billing! What do you say?”

Sucy's mind was to occupied with trying to figure out just exactly what shade of red Akko's eyes were supposed to be to hear that, but she soon realized something had been said. “partners? Does that mean I can ditch this stupid assistant outfit? Because if so, I can agree to that.”

She felt a warm pair of lips mash into her own, and the two began to messily kiss. Both were aware they were a bit tipsy, if not very close to drunk, but that didn't matter right now. 

Breaking from the kiss, Akko giggled, “Give me a second, and I can help you get out of that silly outfit.” She teased, taking Sucy's mostly empty drink away and setting it aside before throwing herself back onto the girl, her hands going for the straps of Sucy's outfit while Sucy began unbuttoning Akko's dress shirt, tossing her top hat aside like a Frisbee.

-

The next show the two did together made sure to have both of their names in the title, as “The Great Akko, and the even Greater Sucy's Magic Mayhem Tour!”

It was the biggest money making hit that either girl had ever done, but both girls were just happy to have done it with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: One AU down, over a dozen more to go! So yeah, this was the “Akko can't do magic” AU I've been wanting to do for a while. I hope you liked it, and can forgive the huge Authors note about to begin.
> 
> I wanted to add a list of yuri manga I've read, with details about them, but the list was actually too long for the end notes to accept, so I'll just leave the titles. if you want more details, the endnotes on the fanfiction.net copy of this has them.
> 
> Asagao to Kase-san:
> 
> Girlfriends
> 
> Sisterism
> 
> Wife and Wife
> 
> 2D nonsense after class
> 
> Poor Poor Lips
> 
> Swap-swap
> 
> Shinozaki-san Ki o Ota Shika ni!
> 
> Ano Ko ni Kiss to Shirayuri wo:
> 
> Sakura Trick
> 
> Sasameki Koto
> 
> The Miko's Words and the Witch's Incantations:
> 
> Kanamemo
> 
> The Secret Recipe
> 
> Again, I include a lot of what I liked about each of these manga in the fanfiction.net copy of this.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12869000/35/The-Potion-Mistress-and-her-Idiot


	36. Heads Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LongCatIsLong's request:Heads Up, the Headless Horseman AU: Something is haunted Akko's town, and one dark, spooky night, it catches up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! This here is a requested fic from longcatislong of Ao3. Longcat wanted a fic that featured a headless horseman AU, with Sucy as the horseman, so I decided to go nuts with the idea. But before we begin, one of my lovely commentors made some FANART! YAY! Thanks to YurImperial for making Sucy and Amanda in their tuxes from chapter 34, make sure you click the link so you can see it yourself.
> 
> [Click here to see the fanart](http://phantasticphilosophy.tumblr.com/post/174150369317/i-recently-started-reading-a-great-little-witch)

Rumors had begun to spread in the little town of Blytonbury of a nameless terror, one that filled the hearts of men and women everywhere. A shambling corpse that stalked the night, with no head to speak of. Some said that it had a jack o' lantern in place of it's missing skull, and that it used the soulless, empty carved sockets to steal the souls of nearby travelers.

But rumors were just rumors, was what Akko Kagari believed. After all, who had heard of a headless monster before? How would it eat if it didn't have a mouth? Silly rumors! And so the fearless girl had left her friends house for the night despite their desperate protests that she stay there for the night, determined to make her way back to her own home, which she shared with a girl named Lotte, a fellow foreigner, and her best friend. 

The people here were so superstitious! It was like being around her grandma back in Japan all over again! But still... she felt a tingle down her spine as she walked down the dark, narrow streets. She felt the hairs on her neck stand up as the wind howled being her, and every time she glanced back, she felt like she was seeing something dart back behind a building or a tree.

This town sure was creepy at night!

She was nearing her home now, so she could put this whole spooky mess behind her, when she turned back around and bumped right into a still figure. “I'm sorry, it's just so dark out, and I didn't see you there!” She apologized, and sent a smile to whoever was in front of her, only for the smile to run away fast.

In front of her was an imposing figure, shrowded in a cloak of darkness. A pumkin head with a slashed out smile on it's face and empty triangular eyes glared at her, and Akko knew what it truly meant to feel fear.

“AAAAAH!” She screamed, giving the headless figure a shove, knocking them off their feet, and sending the jack o' lantern head off, and rolling away. To her horror, the person truly did lack a head, and with stiff movements, tried to find it's pumpkin head that had rolled away. Akko took this time to run, screaming from the fiend, not even sure where she was heading, just knowing that she had to get away from that THING.

Before she knew it, she was on the outskirts of town, and heading into the forest of Arcturus. Her fight or flight instincts still guiding her, she ran, too scared to look behind her to see if that thing was still chasing her, and not knowing that there was a large lump on one of the tree roots at her feet, which made her fall headfirst into a large bush.

“Finally, someone found me!” A sardonic voice cried out. “It took you guys long enough!”

Feeling less afraid knowing there was someone else around to keep her safe, Akko pushed herself off the ground to meet her rescuer, only for her mouth to fall open in a silent cry of fear.

“What's that look for? Never seen a talking head before?” 

Akko promptly fainted, as the head of a girl without a body let out a sigh, and tried to blow some of the violet hair that was in her face out of the way. “This blows!”

-

“Hey! HEY! Wake up!” Akko could feel herself rousing groggily from her sleep. Was her bed always this uncomfortable?

“Five more minutes, Lotte.” She mumbled, only to let out a yelp when she felt something bite her nose. “Ouch!” She sat up, suddenly alert, remembering just what had happened and and how scared she'd been.

“Hey, you! Down here!” Looking near where her head just lay, Akko nearly fainted again at the site of a talking head. “Have you seen my body around?”

“Y-your body?” Oh no, was this some evil spirit or demon? Was she going to be the next person to lose her head?

“Yeah, it's oh, about yay tall.” The head didn't move, because it didn't have any actual hands to give the approximate height of her body, and judging by how the headless woman gave a toothy grin, Akko assumed this was her attempt at a joke. “Heh, sorry, a little disembodied humor. If it's not obvious, I've been sorta alone her for a while.”

“Y-you're not going to curse me, or anything, are you?”

“What? No, no, But seriously, have you seen my body? I kinda need it, it's useless without me. Tell you what, if you do me this as a favor, I'll do something for you. I'm pretty good with magic(it's sorta how I ended up in this situation), so I can get you a lot of things a mortal girl like you probably wouldn't be able to get. What do you say?”

Well, Akko did always want to learn magic herself... If this girl was a witch, maybe she could be Akko's teacher! “Okay, you have a deal!”

The girl looked at Akko expectedly, before asking, “Well, we made a deal. Aren't we going to shake on it?” Okay, that one got Akko, who laughed. She could tell dark humor like this was something this girl was good at.

“I'm Akko, Akko Kagari!” She greeted, carefully lifting the disembodied head up off the ground.”

“Sucy Manbavaran.” She head greeted.

-

The two walked back to town, Akko holding the head in her rms as she walked, where Sucy looked quite relaxed nestling against Akko's chest.

“So, what has my body been up too?” Sucy asked, looking up at Akko.

“It's been going crazy! It's been terrorizing the town for weeks, everyone is afraid to go out at night!”

Sucy grinned, “Well, sounds like it's been being productive. It's probably searching for me, but it doesn't exactly have a brain right now, so it's kinda dumb.”

“It's been wearing a pumpkin as a replacement.” Akko let her know.

“A pumpkin? Eh, without me, it's got poor taste in gourdes.” The violet witch gazed around, taking in the sights she hadn't been able to see while her head lay on the ground.

“How are you even alive right now?” Akko asked. “I mean, sure, magic, but you've been out there alone for weeks, shouldn't you have starved?”

“I rolled around and ate mushrooms off the forest floor.” Sucy attempted to shrug of Akko's worries, but didn't have the shoulders to do so. “And I could drink from the stream I was next to. It just takes a lot of work to go anywhere. And my mouth has tasted like dirt from having to use my tongue to roll myself around.”

“Ew!” Akko's face crumpled in disgust. “I didn't need to know that part.”

Sucy smirked, “Then next time, don't ask.”

Akko was glad it was still dark out. She didn't want to see the looks of horror over her carrying what looked to be a freshly disembodied head with her. And with Sucy's body running about, the chances of her running into anyone was slim. But that didn't stop hr from being a bit paranoid. In her worry about being caught, she'd ended up pressing Sucy's head tightly against her chest.

“Hey, stop squeezing me so tight.” Sucy grumbled. “Your boobs aren't big and soft enough for that!”

Akko's face flushed as she loosened her hold, trying not to be offended by the other girls comments about her breasts. They were just fine the way they were!

When they arrived to Akko's house that she shared with Lotte, the two girls quietly slipped inside, careful to not make any noise in case Lotte was asleep. Akko didn't want to explain why she was harboring the head of a witch, at least, not at this hour. 

Making her way to the linen closet, she quickly opened it up, and shoved Sucy's head inside. “Hey, what's the big deal!” Sucy hissed.

“It's just for the rest of the night!” Akko assured, “I need to sleep, it's still so late! You can use the spare sheets in here as your own bed, and get some sleep too. Just try to stay quiet, I don't want my roommate to find out about you.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls you sneak into your home.” Sucy snickered, making Akko stammer out a denial and close the door on the head, before marching indignantly to her own bed.

-

Lotte's morning was as bright and cheery as it usually was. She woke to the sun shining in on her through the window, put on her glasses, and stretched, getting the feeling of sleep out from her bones. 

She got dressed, choosing a cute enough outfit to try and catch the eye of that cute girl she'd seen around town lately, with the red hair. Maybe today was the day she'd get over her bashfulness enough to spark up a conversation?

As she prepared breakfast for herself and her housemate, Akko, who from the sound of the snoring was still asleep, She couldn't help but hum a nice tune. Today was going to be amazing, she just knew it!

Going over the mental list of chores she needed to get done before work. She needed to eat, the floors could use a little sweeping, but it was Akko's turn, and... ah, she needed to change the sheets on her bed, the ones she'd used last night needed a washing.

Finishing up the eggs and bacon, she set them on two plates, and placed them onto the table, before making her way to Akko's door and giving it a knock. “Akko? Wake up, it's time for breakfast.”

The sound of Akko waking up and falling out of her bed greeted the Finnish girl's ears, as she continued to hum her little song to herself, heading back to her own room to change the sheets while the food cooled. 

She pried to old ones off, throwing them into a basket with some other clothes that needed washing. Then, she lifted the basket up, and headed back into the hallway, to find some new sheets in the linen closet.

She opened it up and reached inside, but was topped by a voice. “It's rude to not knock, you know. … Hey, is that bacon I smell?”

-

Akko groggily dressed herself, trying to be quick so she could feed her half starved belly. After all that running last night, and then the long trek back to her home from the forest, she'd worked up an even bigger appetite than usual!

“AAAAH!”

Akko dropped the shirt she was holding and rushed out of her room when she heard Lotte yell in fright. “What's going on?” She yelled, looking for the problem and ready to leap to her friends aid.

“Oh, hi Akko.” Sucy's monotone voice echoed from the closet, and Lotte came into view, wielding a broom and looking ready to bat at Sucy's head. “Think you can keep your friend from killing me? She really didn't want to share that bacon.”

“Akko, there is a talking HEAD in our linen closet, and it knows your name!” Lotte gripped the broom so tightly her knuckles began to to turn white. “Why does the head lady know your name?!”

“You know, if this is how your roommate reacts to you bringing home a girl, I can see why you wanted to keep me a secret. Nice look, by the way.”

Akko looked down at herself, and realized she wasn't wearing a shirt, and covered herself in embarrassment. “I told you, it's not like that!” She yelled at the bodiless girl. Then, turning to Lotte.

“Uh, well, you know that creepy thing everyone is afraid of? Well, it's Sucy, uh, the head's, body, and she needs to find it again, and if I do that she'll reward me! B-but I'm still mostly doing it out of the goodness of my heart, of course!” Akko lied on the last part.

Lotte fidgeted, still not letting go of the broom. “Today started out so good too...” She mumbled, still trying not to have a panic attack.

-

Lotte stared at Sucy's head in morbid fascination as Akko helped feed her. “Where exactly does all that food go?” She asked, poking Sucy's head with her finger, which irritated the witch enough to take a snap at Lotte's appendage with her teeth.

“To my body. We were magically separated, but we're still sorta connected.” Sucy rolled her head over, showing that he head wasn't so much cut off, as it looked more like she'd just been born without the body. No blood, or gruesome cut marks on her neck, just flesh that looked like it'd always been there.

“Sucy, don't roll over like that, I'm trying to feed you.” Akko lightly scolded, rolling Sucy's head back up and offering the girl another slice of her bacon. Sucy greedily snatched it up.

“You know, these taste so good compared to uncooked, unseasoned mushrooms.” The girl spoke with her mouth full, and swallowed. “Ah, nothing beats being hand fed by a pair of cute girls. Hey, Akko, bacon me again.” She opened her mouth wide, making a blushing and grimacing Akko once again shove a piece of meat into Sucy's mouth.

“at this rate, there won't be any left for me.” the girl pouted.

“Why does your body only seem to come out at night?” Lotte asked, tossing Akko a piece of her own bacon to sate her. “I mean, no ones seen it during the day.”

“My body is an idiot without me, sorta like Akko over here. And it can't exactly see. So it probably thinks that it's night right now, and day when it's up and looking for me. I'd be ashamed of it, if it wasn't creeping everyone out. My body must be having a blast right about now.” Sucy cackled.

“I guess we'll just have to wait until nightfall to find your body then, huh?” Akko mulled.

“As long as you keep feeding me delicious food, I don't care how long I have to wait to get my body back.” Sucy said as she chewed.

-

Night has come, and Sucy had been able to enjoy three full home cooked meals in that time, and was happier than a clam that she would be getting her body back. Once again, the streets were completely empty as Akko, now joined by Lotte, looked around, trying to find any signs of the witches body.

“I don't get it, I ran into your body almost instantly, why isn't it here now?” Akko complained after they had been searching for over an hour.

“It must have just been luck last time.” Lotte patted Akko on the back. “we'll find her body soon enough.”

“Guys.” Sucy called for their attention, looking up at Akko, who once again craddled her in her arms. “I think we're close, I feel... kinda funny?”

“Are you sure you're not just feeling sick from all the food you stole from me?” Akko glared, but Sucy ignored her. 

“Over there!” Sucy yelled suddenly, making both girls jump in surprise, and glance over to where Sucy was looking. They could see a shadow run by, and the sounds of footsteps clattering on the ground. “Well, don't just stand there, after it!” Sucy barked, finally making Akko and Lotte run.

The chase took them all through town, weaving through buildings and parks, where they could visibly see that the figure they were chasing was in fact wearing a big pumpkin on top of it's head. It was actually sort of funny, now that Akko knew it was just Sucy's body, the figure they chased after seemed a lot less intimidating and a lot more silly.

“Why is your body running from us?” Lotte asked, panting heavily as they ran.

“Beats me. It might not know it's me. It's a brainless idiot, remember?” Sucy yelled back, before looking up at Akko. “You're faster than Lotte, and I'm just slowing you down, toss me over and tackle that bitch!” Sucy ordered.

Akko carefully threw Sucy's head, which Lotte barely caught before she hit the ground, and continued the chase. Without Sucy's head weighing her down, she could sprint much faster, and was easily gaining in the witch's body. Just as Sucy's body was slowing down to turn a corner, Akko jumped and plowed headfirst into it, where they fell into a heap, the carved pumpkin head rolling away as Akko pined her new friends body to the floor. “Lotte, hurry, I got it!”

Lotte raced behind, and quickly plopped Sucy's head into her body, where it then fused quickly and cleanly at the neck. As soon as her head touched her body, the figure under Akko's weight ceased fighting to escape. “You can let me go now.” Sucy panted, tired now that she was reattached to a body that had just ran a marathon.

Akko rolled off, while Lotte helped them both to their feet. “We did it!” The ginger girl cheered happily. 

“Yes you did.” The witch laughed, and hugged herself. “It feels so good to have arms again! Now,” She turned to Akko. “I do believe I owe you whatever it is that you wanted.”

Akko opened her mouth to request magic lessons, when her jaw dropped. With her head back on,Akko wasn't sure how she'd ever found Sucy's body terrifying. She was thin, and gorgeous, with her hair falling onto her shoulders and drawing attention to her neckline. And without the oddity of lacking a body, Sucy's face looked beautiful as well, leaving Akko completely bewitched.

“Well?” Sucy asked again.

“I want you to stay with me!” Akko blurted out, and then clamped her hands over her mouth.

Sucy raised an eyebrow as Lotte blushed at her friends request. “That was... decidedly forward.” Sucy grinned, taking a seductive and cocky stance. “Not that I'm not intrigued, but what made you ask for that?”

“I want to learn magic! I-I meant to say I wanted you to stay so you can be my teacher!” Akko insisted, trying to save face.

Sucy didn't buy it for a second, but shrugged, a motion that felt so good to be able to do again. “I suppose I can do that. I do owe you.” She linked arms with Akko, pulling her in the direction her house was in. “I do like giving Private lessons, So we should get started.” 

Akko tried to insist that wasn't what she'd meant, but kept stumbling over her words until she gave up, while Lotte trailed behind the two, wondering where her reward for helping out was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry this came out a little late again, but I do have a legit excuse! My Grandpa hasn't been doing so well these past few days. He's 93, really old, and fell down a few days ago, and since then has had issues with his memory. I help take care of him, on top of my job, and on top of my writing. He seems to be improving lately, so I should be able to update more frequently.
> 
> You know, if Dark Souls Remastered hadn't just come out, and I wasn't going to spend all my free time platinuming that on my PS4. It's the only Souls game I haven't completed 100 percent, so I need to get onto that.
> 
> As For Sucy's character, I kinda made her a bit goofier than usual, because she's been isolated in the wilderness for a few weeks, and that'd make anyone a little unhinged. I think she's just really glad to have someone to talk to after so much time. I also kept the time period for this a bit vague. I couldn't decide between modern, or if I should go old school horse and carriage days, so I settled for leaving it up to the reader.


	37. Shorties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorties! Two chapters for the price of one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one is going to be a little different. Both of these were fic ideas that were just too short, I didn't want to devote a whole chapter to them, so instead threw them together in a tiny drabble collection. Enjoy!

**With you in Spirit:**

Akko had been haunted for a long, long time. She remembered the very moment she had seen the ghost of a girl follow her, as she headed home from they Shiny Chariot show when she was a small child. She never did find out exactly why the ghost was there, or why she was following her. Maybe she'd just been attracted to the large group of people, and all the excitement? Maybe the magic in the air? Akko supposed it didn't matter. What did matter was she seemed to be one of only a handful of people who could see this ghost.

The ghost had followed her home, listening to her ramble on about how she was going to be just like Shiny Chariot some day. But the ghost girl never spoke up. Well, she had, but Akko couldn't understand what was being said. It wasn't even like another language, but something even weirder, otherworldly.

The ghost always looked annoyed at Akko's rambling, but she never left Akko's side, so she supposed that meant the ghost was her friend now. Her parents had thought she'd made up an imaginary friend for such a long time, until they ran into a traveling witch who could understand Spirits. Akko couldn't remember the old ladies first name, but her family called her Mrs. Yanson.

Mrs. Yanson liked to spoil Akko. She said she had a grand daughter who was the same age. But during their meeting, she communicated with the ghost, and for the first time, Akko had a name to put to the girl.

Her name was Sucy.

As Akko grew up, Sucy stayed the same. Following right behind Akko, rolling her eyes and treating her like an idiot, despite the fact that Akko couldn't speak spirit. But that didn't stop Akko from treating her like her best friend, and still, Sucy hadn't left, so she supposed that meant Sucy felt the same.

When Akko made it into Luna Nova, she'd been so excited to be paired up with Lotte Yanson, the very same grandchild of Mrs. Yanson. The two had been paired up, being the only student Coven to only have two members, since there hadn't been another enrollment for them to get a third.

One of the biggest perks about being roomies with Lotte, was that she also spoke with spirits. Finally, Akko and Sucy could have a conversation, even if it had to be through a third party. Sucy had some biting insults piled up, but Akko just laughed, and hugged the air around the ghost, just happy they could talk.

Lotte taught her as much as she could about communing with spirits in the years they attended Luna Nova. Sucy wandered the halls, almost as if she was just another student. She never seemed sure if she was thankful to Lotte for teaching Akko how to speak to understand her, as it seemed to make the Japanese girl talk even more than usual, but Akko could see her smile a lot more often and knew she loved being understood.

Akko also passed a lot more tests when she had a ghost able to whisper the answers in her ear. Sucy had many insults about how a dead girl paid more attention in class than the living one.

Eventually, Akko became an adult. She moved out of her parents place, and went on to become a rather famous performer. And Sucy was there to see it all. "It's just like when we met!" Akko had told her, shortly after her first show. The way Akko had said that made Sucy feel so special, like Akko had done all of that just for her.

And even more time passed. Akko had grown old. She had retired many years ago, leaving the advancement and wow factor of magic to the next generation. She never married, or had any kids, but that didn't mean she didn't have someone she loved, as Sucy was always by her side. When she passed in her sleep just shy of her two hundredth birthday, there weren't many of her friends left alive to mourn her, and those that did knew their own time was short.

But for Akko, dying wasn't a sad thing. Sucy had been dead for a long time, and she was happy! Maybe? Akko could never get a read on that girl.

But when Akko floated out of her body, looking almost two centuries younger, she nearly cried when she was finally able to hug her lifelong friend. "Come on, Suce! Let's go haunt Lotte together!" she had cried out, grasping the girls hand.

Sucy just pressed a kiss to the new ghosts cheek as the floated off into the sunset together.

**Ice cream and kisses**

To the outside observer, Akko and Sucy had been together for months. For Akko and Sucy, they'd been teasing and playing coy for what felt like years.

Akko wasn't sure when it had started. She'd always found Sucy at least a little bit attractive, ever since that moment they met on the bridge. But one moment she was attractive, and the other, she was so beautiful it was hard to look away from her.

She'd began to make her affections known, doing favors and errands with the mushroom loving girl, who seemed to return some of the affections, going out of her way to be less of a pain in Akko's daily life. But somewhere along the way, the plan to actually tell Sucy about how she felt was left by the way side, as the two began to flirt and push each others buttons, waiting to see who'd crack first.

Sucy would invite Akko out with her everywhere, and Akko would stand close enough that their hands brushed together. Akko would ask how she looked in an outfit, and Sucy's eyes would linger and a toothy smile would appear on her face. Any physical contact lasted much longer than it would have with any of their other friends.

Akko had come close to cracking many times. She wanted to snatch Sucy's hand, scoop her up in a tight Kagari hug and never let go, she wanted to brush her lips against every inch of skin on the pale, violet haired girl. She just didn't want to lose this game first!

But Sucy had been upping the ante lately. Today, she and Akko were mushroom hunting in the outer, more safe areas of the Arcturus forest. But before that, Sucy had taken Akko out for ice cream, as a thank you for the help. And she was taking full advantage of it.

"You're such a messy guinea pig." Sucy cooed teasingly, grabbing Akko by the chin and holding her face still. "You've got Ice cream on your face again.

Akko tried not to shiver in pleasure as she felt Sucy's long tongue sensually rake along the side her cheek. Akko doubted she'd even gotten any ice cream on her face this time. That was the third time Sucy had stopped in their search to do that, and Akko wasn't that messy!

"Oops, missed a spot." Sucy purred, moving to the other cheek. Akko had held strong for months, but this time, something broke inside her, and she could pinpoint exactly when it did. Right as Sucy's tongue grazed the side of her lip, Akko had had enough of this stupid game.

Sucy smirked as she finished the job, licking her lips and sending Akko a suggestive, and toothy, smile. "Delicious." She cackled, and Akko knew she wasn't commenting on Akko's choice of ice cream. Sucy then took a lick of her own, a plain vanilla cone, making to turn away and continue their search for mushrooms when Akko stopped her.

"Wait, Sucy! Y-you have some on your face as well!" Akko laid a hand on the witch's shoulder, cupping Sucy's face with her free hand. Sucy's face was spotless, but that wasn't going to stop the Japanese girl from taking action.

"Oh? Do I?" Sucy teased, knowing fully well she didn't. "Then wipe it off for me, we don't have all day."

That was it. Strengthening her resolve, Akko leaned in, and instead of brushing her tongue across Sucy's keep, went in straight for her lips, laying a not so gentle kiss against them, surprising the other girl.

One kiss turned into many. At some point, Akko had dropped her ice cream to grab a hold of Sucy's arm with her hand, peppering kisses all over the other girl, who had begun returning them with vigor. Months of teasing and hormones on edge, of waiting for the other to crack, and the walls were finally coming down. Before Akko knew it, Sucy was making use of her tongue in other ways, slipping it into Akko's mouth.

Akko suckled on her friends tongue, savoring the mixture of vanilla ice cream, and Sucy's natural flavor. When she felt Sucy tugging at Akko's shirt, pulling it out of her pants where it had been tucked in, Akko decided to use her own tongue, swirling and dancing it in time with Sucy's.

Sucy's hands were busy with other things, having dropped her own ice cream in favor of sliding a hand up Akko's shirt, running along the girls soft skin of her belly, with another looping around Akko's back. She felt Akko's hands entangle themselves in her puce hair, holding her head in pace so she couldn't escape the kiss even if she wanted to, which she didn't.

Just as Sucy's hands began to travel upwards, she shock of it all hit Akko, who fumbled and feel to the ground, pulling Sucy with her. With the exception of briefly separating, the fall didn't stop them, rather it enabled Sucy to climb into the brunettes lap, lapping up kisses as he aim went to unbuttoning Akko's shirt, while Akko's hands rested on her thighs, working up to her rear, where they settled, clamped down tight.

Before either girl knew it, Akko was on her back, her shirt undone and open, exposing her bare chest to the world. Sucy stared, halfway between shock and awe, and cackling, because of course Akko would be too lazy to put her bra on today of all days. The trailed her hands over her friends breasts, settling one hand over Akko's heart, the fast pace of it's beating finally making her tear her eyes away and look Akko in the face.

The two stared at each other, both realizing just how heavy they were both breathing, and how fast their heart rates were. Both were red in the face, and looked at each other like deer caught in the headlights. They weren't dumb, they realized that they needed some lines drawn, or else they'd be crossed before they were even made, and they didn't want to regret any of this, so Sucy stared, silently asking for permission to keep going, or if they should stop.

Finally Akko snickered, and smiled as bright as the sun. "I know you bought me ice cream, Sucy, but you could at least buy me dinner before this goes any farther!" She joked, a sparkle in her eye.

Sucy couldn't help but smile back. "Buy you dinner? You'd eat me out of house and home." a twinkle shined in her own half lidded eyes.

She leaned forward, pressing their chests together, and laid a kiss on Akko's neck. "If I'd known ice cream would get us this far, I'd have bought you a cone weeks ago." She murmured, pressing more kisses against Akko's skin.

"You're hand is still on my boob." Akko reminded her friend, who reluctantly released it from her grip.

Akko stood up off the ground, helping Sucy back to her feet before fumbling with her shirt to get it closed again. "Come on, Sucy, let's head back to school. I think our beds make for better make out spots than the ground does."

Sucy grabbed the girls hands and smirked, "Wait, I wanted to buy you dinner first," she said seductively, earning a playful shove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out, I just lost my mojo for a little bit there, and since I was running so late anyway, decided I'd just take the rest of the week off and write when inspiration came, and low and behold, it worked and I got something out!
> 
> I plan on finishing a bunch of half finished ideas I have written out already, and posting them up before getting back to the AUs, since they shouldn't take too long to finish compared to starting an all new chapter.
> 
> Now, back to Dark Souls. I still have a long way to go before it's platinumed.


End file.
